Percy Jackson goes Dark
by TheDarknessofChaos
Summary: Percy Jackson was accidentally left aboard Luke's ship. Luke and Kronos will do everything they can get the young hero on their side, even if it will hurt Percy badly. Percy finally swears his life to Kronos and the Dark Jackson is born! Jackson's fate is in the hand of no one by himself as he must receive blessings to grow stronger though it won't be an easy feat. Dark Percy.
1. I get captured

**Hey guys! I always wanted to a story about Dark Percy Jackson, so here it is! This happens after the Sea of Monsters, and before the Titan's Curse. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This Fateful Day**

 _I tried to get up, but my wounded leg still felt like it was on fire._

 _Luke was crawling out of the pool._

 _"Attack, you fools.'" he ordered his troops. Somewhere down below deck, a large alarm bell_

 _thrummed._

 _I knew any second we would be swamped by Luke's reinforcements. Already, his warriors_

 _were getting over their surprise, coming at the centaurs with swords and spears drawn._

 _Tyson slapped half a dozen of them aside, knocking them over the guardrail into Miami Bay._

 _But more warriors were coming up the stairs._

 _"Withdraw, brethren!" Chiron said._

 _"You won't get away with this, horse man!" Luke shouted. He raised his sword, but got_

 _smacked in the face with another boxing glove arrow, and sat down hard in a deck chair._

 _A palomino centaur hoisted me onto his back. "Dude, get your big friend!"_

 _"Tyson!" I yelled. "Come on!"_

 _Tyson dropped the two warriors he was about to tie into a knot and jogged after us. He_

 _jumped on the centaur's back._

 _"Dude!" the centaur groaned, almost buckling under Tyson's weight. "Do the words 'low-carb_

 _diet' mean any-thing to you?"_

 _Luke's warriors were organizing themselves into a phalanx._

* * *

By the time Luke's warriors were ready, it was too late. We were already galloping away. I saw the guardrail approach us and I knew we were going to make it. The palamino centaur I was riding prepared to jump, but then an arrow embedded itself in the centaur's chest. He reared backwards, throwing me. I looked on in horror as the centaur disentegrated, and I was still in Luke's ship, with no one to help me. The monsters all surrounded me as Luke approached me triumphantly.

"Well, well," he said, "Looks like the tides have turned."

I wisely stayed silent and said nothing.

"Master Kronos will be really pleased," Luke laughed, "I never thought this day would come! Perseus Jackson in our grasp!"

"I will never serve Kronos or you, traitor," I spat, "Not as long as I live!"

Luke smiled wryly.

"Oh, but you will," he softly whispered in my ear, "We will have all the time in the world to convince you, and if that doesn't work, torture is another option."

"Do we get to eat him?" a giant asked.

"No," Luke snarled, "He is a blessing from Kronos. He shall be Kronos' new host."

The monsters hissed and cheered and my heart sank. There was no way I could get out of this situation. The least I could do was try and fight him. I reached in for Riptide and I got it out. As quick as lightning, I lunged at Luke and slashed at his throat. I wished that blade had sliced up Luke's throat, but in a wink, he sidestepped, in pure astonishment. That astonishment turned into rage as he backhanded me so hard, I fell down on my butt. I grasped my cheek as it felt like millions of red ants had stung me.

"Don't think just because you will be Kronos' host, that we will go easy on you," Luke spat, "We will do everything and anything to get you on Kronos' side and fighting will only make it worse.

"Don't you see our lovely plan, Percy?" Luke asked, "We wanted you to get the fleece. We were going to give it to you anyways, after we had used its magical properites on Kronos."

"Why would you want us to have it?" I gasped, the pain still on my cheek.

"You indeed are dull," Luke said, "The fleece is so powerful, it would do more than restore the pine tree's health. Think Percy, who got turned into the tree?"

I thought about it. Annabeth, Grover, and Luke were trying to reach Camp Half Blood with...Thalia, a daughter of Zeus. My heart turned to ice.

"Ahh, now you realize," Luke smiled, "Another card in favor of Kronos. We can't lose."

"Don't you know that evil always loses?" I asked, "Maybe you can sail us to the gods and beg for their forgiveness. Maybe they will spare you."

Luke laughed.

"That will not be happening," Luke finalized, "Set sail this ship to Mt. Orthys. We have a friend to visit."

"Yes sir!" the captain of the ship said.

"And you monsters, I need to have a chat with Percy Jackson here," Luke said to the monsters, "Leave us!"

They bowed and scurried off to do whatever. Luke smiled at me again.

"We have quite a time before we reach Mt. Orthys," Luke chuckled darkly, "That gives me more than enough time to swear your loyalties to Kronos."

"That is not happening," I refused, "I will never go against the gods."

"Oh trust me," Luke sighed, "You will."

Luke grabbed Riptide from me and stuffed it in his pocket.

"That sword always returns to me," I stupidly told him.

"Oh I know," Luke said, "Don't worry, we'll have this magic broken in no time. When you swear your loyalty to Kronos, we can possibly find you a better blade like mine."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I asked, "I will never join Kronos! Your the idiot here, Luke. You ungrateful little-"

I should not have said that. Luke smiled sickly. He hovered Backbiter to where my mouth was.

"One more word like that, I will cut out your tongue," he said maliciously.

"Get up," Luke told me.

I refused, staring at him defiantly. He sighed then came over to me. He grabbed my hair and forced me up. I didn't try struggling, althought it hurt like Hades. He dragged me into an empty room in steamroom, then he turned to me.

"Think about this offer Jackson," he told me, "I will be back to bring you dinner. Do not screw up this opportunity. Lord Kronos generously offers you this honor to be his host. And remember, you are just a pawn, being used by the gods. I realized this too late. My dad Hermes...he..."

At once, he was lost for words and he actually looked sad. I would've felt sympathetic for him, but all those thoughts went away. As he locked the door, I lay on the bed.

 _'Are the gods really "good?" You are being used Perseus,'_ my mind asked me.

'Shut up,' I told it, as I drifted off to a quick nap, thinking about Annabeth and what Luke had told me. And of course, I had a dream.

 _"Jackson," I heard the oh so familiar voice of my grandfather._

 _"Kronos," I growled, "I need to have my own privacy, so I would like it if you'd stay out of my dreams, forever."_

 _Kronos laughed his raspy laughed._

 _"I can't do that," Kronos replied, "And I won't. I can sense the fear in you. You are only defending the gods because of that girl you love and your afraid that the gods will blast you."_

 _"Y-you don't know anything," I stuttered._

 _"Don't I Jackson?" he asked, "Don't let fear control you. Fear is a valuable method used by the gods and Titans in the old times to keep people in check. If you join me and follow through my plan, I can promise you anything you wish."_

 _"I-I don't know," I said, "If I am your host, won't I die sooner or later, because of the raw power you're emitting?"_

 _"I can swear on the Styx to you, that I will make you immortal, when I'm risen and you will rule with me. I can give you everything," answered, "And in case you have doubt in your mind, let me tell you something. Why did your father claim you when you were 12? Why not earlier?"_

 _"Because he had a problem that he wanted me to fix," I muttered._

 _"Exactly," Kronos replied, "The only thing holding you back is your fatal flaw, personal loyalty, which all heroes have. Think about my offer Jackson. I really don't want you to get hurt, so you must make up your mind soon. Sleep tight Jackson. We will meet again, mark my words."_


	2. Where do your loyalties lie?

**Hello again guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please remember that I take time to read all of them and each of them earns a place in my heart. God bless every one of you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Where do your loyalties lie?**

I was woken up by a knock. I raised my head groggily, as Luke entered this ship with some food.

"Hey," he greeted curtly, "Brought you some food."

I muttered a quick thanks as the food was set beside me. I expected something nasty, something repulsive that they would force me to eat, but standing next to me was an innocent looking hamburger, fries, and blue coke. Blue coke...how did he know that I liked blue coke?

"Saw you drinking blue coke at camp," he said distastefully as if camp had made his mouth go sour, "Thought you might like this."

"Wow, thanks," I replied. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. Luke sat down next to me as I began eating.

"Hey, just wanted to say, sorry about my behavior last time," he apologized, "I guess I was just too excited about you know..."

I didn't know what to feel. Pity? Anger? Forgiveness?

"It's ok," I replied, crafting my sentence carefully, "I could understand how excited you'd be. It's just...nevermind."

Luke began grinning.

"I think I know what the problem is," Luke said smiling, "Is it because your worried that you won't find a girlfriend? Because I know camp had a lot of girls, especially Annab-OOF!"

I don't know why, but I shoved him as his grin faded away.

"Don't talk about Annabeth," I growled, "Your the one who ripped me apart from her!"

Did I just say that? Luke immediately cracked another grin.

"Ahh, so you do like Annabeth, right?" he asked.

"Well, ummm," I said, lost for words.

Luke rose up.

"Plenty of fish in the sea Jackson, plenty of other girls," Luke told me, "Now go eat. And think about it. I'll be back in 20 minutes. Take your time. Today is the day you will swear your loyalty to Kronos."

He left the room, closing and locking the door. After his footsteps faded away, I resumed eating, lost in thought. I didn't like Annabeth that way, after all our parents were rivals. Annabeth and I had more fights than regular talks. If we weren't trying to strangle each other, we would be arguing and if we weren't arguing, we'd be strangling each other. I sighed as I took a deep sip of the Coke. My mind thought about whether siding with Kronos would be a good idea or not. After all, what had the gods done for me? I had been framed for stealing Zeus' lightning bolt and he didnt hear me about until I returned it to him. The only reason my dad claimed me was to save his sorry rear from a war, World War 3. How are the gods better? Zeus, by breaking the promise on the Styx, doomed his daughter to a horrible ending. As I was listing all the bad things about the gods, another part of my conscience questioned about the Titans. Were the Titans any better? After all, Kronos' rise was only because of his hunger for power and revenge against the gods. I knew he would kill anyone to achieve his goals. They don't call him "The Crooked One" for nothing. As I bit into another french fry, the door opened and came a monster. The monster looked disturbingly like a dog. He had fish flippers for hands. The way he walked made me want to laugh. We waddled like a penguin, a very clumsy penguin.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Luke wanted me to tell you that he wanted to see you in the engine room after you finish eating," the monster told me, "He said he had a plan. He apparently has an idea that will cause chaos on the gods. He says to hurry."

The monster bowed to me, then left. Why did he bow to me? I finished my hamburger and Coke. I looked down and saw 5 fries left. I grabbed them in my hand and exited the door. There was a stairway leading upstairs to the engine room and another stairs leading downstairs to gods knows where. I realized that I could escape. I could run away if I acted quick enough. I was about to run away, when I felt another force, more chilling and ancient then I have felt before. It began leading me to the engine room, away from the stairway leading downstairs. I gritted my teeth, trying to fight this feeling, but all the fight proved useless. I went upstairs and saw Luke pacing across the steering wheel.

"Oh, Percy!" he said, noticing me for the first time as he saw me holding fries. He grabbed a fry and popped one in his mouth.

"That was mine," I replied.

"Oh don't worry," he answered, "You can get more during dinner. Anyways, I just had a valuable plan that I'm sure the telekhine mentioned."

"Those dog things?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yup, them," he replied, "Anyways, before we can progress to the next step. You must swear on the Styx that you will serve Kronos and only Kronos forever."

"I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet," I answered as Luke raised his hands, "Well, you have to pick soon."

"Hold up. When I was eating, I was debating on who's side to be loyal to," I explained, "But my flaw personal loyalty, made me choose the gods, so I have to respectfully decline your offer. I'm sorry."

Luke was silent for a second...two second...three second, then his face twisted into a smile.

"Well, I want to show you something," Luke said, "You know the Iris Messages, right?"

I nodded.

"Well," he continued, "Let's see what your so called friends and family are doing right now!"

He tossed a coin into a fountain and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering. Olympus."

Olympus shimmered into view and I saw all the gods had gathered, as well as Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls, a view other campers, and a girl with spiky hair that looked suspiciously like a goth/emo. What?

"Thalia," Luke whispered.

I watched on as the gods began talking about me...

"I knew that little punk would ditch us for the Titans!" Ares roared, "You should've let me kill him when I had the chance!"

He was interrupted by a blast of water to his face. Ares spluttered in fascination.

"Don't talk about my son like this," Poseidon growled, "Thanks to your child's incompetence, Athena, my son has been captured!"

"Don't bring my daughter into this Poseidon!" Athena roared, "You broke your oath and by doing that, you gave the Titans another chance to rise!"

"Me? ME?!" Poseidon was yelling, "What about Zeus, huh? He sired Thalia! Thalia could also be the one that will serve Kronos!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled, silencing the two arguments, but the glares continued.

Zeus turned to Poseidon, "My daughter is with us right now. You don't see her with Kronos! Your son, I gave him the chance to live, but he uses that chance and joins the Titans. Therefore, he is our enemy, and I'm sure everyone can agree that we must kill Perseus Jackson, the first chance we get."

I clenched my teeth as I saw my father do the same.

"But father," Thalia spoke, "Who is Percy Jackson?"

"You haven't told her yet, halfblood?" Zeus asked Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head.

"No my lord," she replied, "Not yet. His disappearance had been a sensitive topic for me. But, his fatal flaw is personal loyalty. He just wouldn't betray the gods."

"Don't develop a soft spot for him daughter," Athena warned, "He is Poseidon's spawn and you know that I will never approve you and him together, right?"

"I know now mother," Annabeth whispered.

"And to answer your question," Zeus said, "Personal loyalty for the Titans. After developing hate for the gods, it is easily to switch sides."

"Once I find him, I will pound his face in!" Ares yelled, "I will destroy him!"

"Hmph, another male wanting power," said a young girl that looked around 12.

"Artemis," Luke muttered in my ear.

"Are you sure he isn't dead father?" Thalia asked.

"No my dear," Zeus replied, "Hades was sure he was alive."

Hades nodded distastefully.

"So, he's coming to destroy us? Our home?" Thalia asked.

Zeus nodded.

"Then let the demigods help you too," Thalia growled, "No one threatens my home, no one."

Zeus smiled and turned to the council.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked.

Everyone raised their hands, except Hermes, Apollo, and a seething Poseidon.

"Poseidon?" Zeus asked.

"This is a majority, father," Athena replied, "We don't need more votes."

"Yes my daughter," Zeus agreed, "But I want to make sure I can get everyone."

"Apollo, we must destroy the boy," Artemis commanded, "He joined Kronos."

Apollo didn't say anything, as he just looked forward. Artemis was confused, but her eyes narrowed. Artemis strode over to Apollo and yanked the earphones out of his ears.

"APOLLO!" she screeched.

"HUH?!" he exclaimed as he jumped a good 20 feet, "What? What?"

A couple of teenagers girls snickered.

"The Hunters of Artemis," Luke whispered again, "A bunch of man hating girls. You don't want to piss them off."

"Were you listening to this meeting at all?" Artemis asked.

"Uhhh," Apollo replied.

Artemis sighed, "I thought not. We were voting whether or not we should destroy Percy Jackson as he has turned against us and he is coming to destroy our home."

"What?" Apollo asked, all traces of happiness gone, "Then we must vote! I vote for destroying him!"

"That's what we all voted," Artemis said in an obvious tone, "But there are 2 more exceptions and brother, that is the most smartest thing you've said in your whole lifetime."

"Hey..." Apollo began, but Zeus interrupted.

"Alright! What about you Hermes?" Zeus asked.

"I know Luke betrayed us too and it just pains me very much," Hermes sighed.

"Luke had a good reason too," Annabeth said as eyes were turned to her, "He felt abandonded and I'm really sorry Lord Hermes, but..."

"No, it's okay Annabeth," Hermes replied, but Annabeth rose her hand.

"I don't mean no disrespect, but I wasn't finished," Annabeth answered, "I said Luke had a good reason to, but Percy, he didn't have any reason to betray us. He is a traitor Lord Hermes and we must see him destroyed. It's for Olympus, my lord and I can promise you that I will try my best to save Luke. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Very well Annabeth," Hermes replied, "I trust your judgement. I am for destroying Percy Jackson."

Athena and the other gods beamed at Annabeth while she blushed. Grover hugged Annabeth as Thalia nodded, smiling.

"Poseidon?" Zeus asked again.

My dad was silent for a couple of minutes and then he finally sighed.

"Fine," he replied, shocking me the most, "I agree to your terms, but brother, I hope you know what you are doing."

Zeus smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he answered, "Then it is decided. Perseus Jackson must die. Meeting over!"

I sliced the Iris Message in anger, clenching my teeth. How dare they? Without any proof, how dare they vote to kill me. My own dad, Annabeth, Grover, and Hermes... After this, something inside of me cracked. I felt more at peace and I knew what to do.

"I accept your proposition Luke," I replied, "I will swear my loyalty to Kronos."

Luke smiled, a pained expression.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright," I replied, "You tried to tell me that the gods were no good, but I didn't listen to you."

Luke led me to the sarcophagus as he opened it.

"Look inside," he said as I did.

I gasped. I expected something to be inside it, pieces of missing body parts mending, but I didn't see anything in there.

"It's empty?" I asked.

"For now," Luke replied, "The only way Kronos can talk to us is through dreams. He will explain more tonight. Don't worry. Anyways, just swear your loyalty to Kronos and I will get you the weapon I promised and we will train your powers."

"I swear that I will serve Kronos for as long as I live. I renounce the gods, curse them! I will see that they will all fade and Kronos will rise. He is my Lord, my sheperd, nothing more shall I want. I will dwell in him forever and he will dwell in me, I swear it," I declared as the earth rumbled.

I swear I heard Kronos laughing, but maybe it was my imagination.

"Good Percy," Luke smiled, "Now sit, let me tell you about the plan that will throw the gods into chaos. We have found some new halfbloods, 2 siblings, an older sister and a younger brother. They radiate power so we will see to them soon."


	3. The Plan

**Hello again guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! And divergent, you are indeed correct.**

 **Chapter 3: The Plan**

* * *

"Two halfbloods?" I asked.

"Yep, two halfbloods," Luke repeated, "halfbloods at Westover Hall."

"Westover Hall?" I asked.

"A school," Luke replied, "names are Bianca DiAngelo and Nico DiAngelo."

"Oh," I replied.

"Don't worry Percy," Luke replied, "Sleep right now. Tomorrow, we will talk more about this, after Kronos talks to you in your dream."

"Great," I replied, "It's very weird to have him invade my privacy."

Luke smiled.

"Why? Do you dream about Ann-" he began, but he immediately stopped as he looked at me warily.

"Don't worry about it," I replied, "Now that I know she's not on my side, I couldn't care less about her."

"Percy, about that," Luke said, but I raised my hand.

"It's ok, Luke," I answered, "I'm through her. I just dismissed my feelings for her. Hey, don't worry. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm gonna sleep."

"Yeah, ok," he replied. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped and walked away.

I sighed as I retreated back to my room.

"Hello Kronos," I sighed as I fell into a deep sleep and as you might have guessed, I met Kronos.

 _"Jackson," he greeted._

 _I nodded as I approached the pit._

 _"So you finally swore allegiance to me," Kronos said, "It's about time. I applaud you for your bravery and ingenuity. You chose the correct side. I promise you can get your revenge. Just trust me."_

 _"I trust you," I replied._

 _I felt him smile._

 _"That's good," he replied, "Now let me tell you a little secret. Luke was originally supposed to be my host and if he was my host, I would control him. I would give him no room to speak or be under control, but you, I can sense you want the Olympians dead. Faded away. Annihilated."_

 _I nodded._

 _"Well I decided to make you an offer," he continued, "I will give you control over your body, but you must listen to everything I say. Is that understood?"_

 _"Why are you being so generous?" I asked._

 _"I'm taking a huge risk Jackson," he told me, "And I trust you. You hate the gods, I loathe the gods. We are much more alike than you think."_

 _"Duh," I replied, "We're related."_

 _"You know what I mean Jackson," Kronos said as I nodded._

 _"Good," Kronos continued, "The next step would be to bathe in the River Styx, but before you can do that, you will have to carry the sky."_

 _"The what now?" I asked._

 _"The sky," he repeated, "Atlas' burden?"_

 _I faintly remembered the story of how Atlas supported the Titans and he was forced to hold up the sky. It must have been pretty heavy and I felt bad for his shoulders._

 _"Me? But why?" I asked._

 _"First, to prove how loyal you will be," Kronos answered, "Second, this plan will lure the attention of that Annabeth girl and the goddess Artemis."_

 _"Woah, you will be able to capture Artemis?" I asked bewildered._

 _"Of course," he replied, "And all my plans work, if the one carrying it out doesn't fail."_

 _I nodded._

 _"Let Luke explain to you the plan tomorrow," Kronos said, "Go back to sleep. Other dreams await you."_

With that, my dream shifted to yet another scene.

 _"I won't hurt you," I was saying to two children, "Who are you?"_

 _"I am Bianca Di Angelo, and this is my brother Nico," the girl, Bianca replied._

 _The girl Bianca had brown eyes and dark brown hair with a splash of freckles on her cheeks. Her brother, Nico was clinging on to Bianca. He black hair and dark eyes._

 _"Who's your parents?" I asked, but the girl shrugged._

 _"I don't know," she replied, "I can't remember."_

 _Definetly a halfblood. I looked at her with sadness. Another demigod who was abandonded by their parents._

 _"Why are you here?" the boy asked timidly, "And who are you?"_

 _"I'm Percy Jackson," I replied, "Listen, this might be surprising, but have Greek Mythology is real. You've heard of it, right?"_

 _"Oh yeah!" Nico exclaimed, "I have this game called Mythomagic! It's this board game where you have figurines and..."_

 _"Shhh!" Bianca hissed, "Those are just toys."_

 _Nico pouted, but stood silent._

 _"What do you mean they're real?" Bianca asked suspicously._

 _"Have you heard of Poseidon?" I asked._

 _"Of course! He's one of my-" Nico began, but a cold glare from Bianca silenced him._

 _Suddenly, the whole place shook._

 _"You are indeed a traitor," Bianca moaned, her eyes turning electric blue as she glared at me._

 _"Yes!" Nico also said, his eyes turning poison green, "You must die!"_

 _"Jackson!" I heard Hades' voice, "You will not touch my children! You will die for treachery against the gods!"_

 _In a flash, all the gods appeared, in their regalia and their weapopns pointed at me. They approached me. Instead of running like I should've done, I grinned evilly._

 _"Not without a fight," I growled as I charged them._

 _I jumped in the air, as my sword met with Poseidon's trident and it felt like the world was ripping apart._

I jumped awake and looked around me wildly. The ship's purring of the engine was the only sound. I looked at the clock. It read 6:45 a.m. I opened the door which was now unlocked. I had no intention of running away. I went to the second floor of the ship and I found a huge swimming pool. Sweet. Why hadn't anyone told me about this? I jumped in the water all clothed and I began doing laps. I also wanted to test out the extent of my power. I willed the water to rise as 50 gallons of water began lifting up. I immediately felt tired as the released the water as it splashed back into the pool. I was sweating underwater, if that's even possible.

"I never knew a feat like that would deplete my energy almost immediately," I gasped.

"It's because your undertrained Jackson," rang a voice.

"Luke?" I asked.

"Guess again," the voice replied.

"I have no idea then," I answered.

Out popped a half blood. He held a sword in one hand. He had gray eyes that closely resembled Annabeth's.

"Your a half blood," I stated.

"Duh," he replied, rolling his eyes, "What? There are other half bloods that hate the gods. I see your Kronos' new host huh?"

I nodded, "Your a son of Athena."

He snarled, "Don't talk about Athena. She's the damn reason why I'm here. We've been neglected for too long. Your smart, seeing your here right now."

"What's your name?" I asked.

He laughed, "My name is not important. Just know that I will be training you."

"You?" I asked incredulously.

"Just because I'm a son of Athena, doesn't mean I only read books," he snorted as he pointed his sword at me, "Take our your sword. Let's see your skill with the sword."

I took out Riptide and charged. I swung at his chest. My eyes widened in realization, as I knew what was coming next. The fight ended then. The fight ended so quickly just because of one silly mistake. He disarmed me using the technique Luke taught me. My blade hit the floor with a THUNK. He smirked at me. I willed the water in the swimming pool to splash the son of Athena. He wasn't smirking when the water hit him in the face. He wasn't smirking when he landed on his butt on the cold wet floor. He spit the water out as he looked at me incredulously.

"Really Jackson? Really?" he asked.

"Sorry about that," I replied, not feeling sorry.

"Gods almight, that was amazing!" he exclaimed, "Do that again. I mean no!"

He was too late. I willed the water to hit him in his face as he landed on his butt again.

"Not funny!" he growled.

"Hey, you asked for it," I replied.

He just stared at me.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get changed," he said as he left to go the showers.

"That was amazing!" another voice said, this time a feminine voice.

"Who said that!?" I exclaimed.

A girl landed next to me with a thud.

"Another halfblood? Wow, there must be a lot of half bloods that hate the gods," I mused.

"Duh," she replied, "Then why else would we be here? The only reason there aren't more half bloods at camp is because they're here."

"How many of you guys?" I asked.

"Plenty," she smiled.

"Give me a straight answer," I retorted.

"Over my dead body," she answered.

"Gladly."

"You wouldn't dare."

"But I would."

"Your annoying."

"I get that alot."

"No wonder."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Idiot."

"Freak."

"Nimrod."

"Jerk."

"Bonehead."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Gods your such a baby."

"I hate you."

"The feelings mutual."

"Why are we still arguing?"

"Because your an idiot."

"Stupid."

"Biatch."

"Fluttersticks."

"Is that even a word?"

"..."

"Thought."

"Will you sh-"

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS!" a voice rang out.

Luke entered the room.

"I could hear you arguing from where I am!" he growled, "We want sleep and I'm sure you just awoke everyone in this ship!"

"Oh relax Luke," the girl sighed, "He was being annoying."

"Me?" I asked incredulously, "Your the-"

Luke grabbed the girl by the hand and dragged her out, much to her dissent.

"Let me go!" she yelled, "Freak!"

"Shush," Luke whispered and after 30 seconds, Luke came back in.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "If you every argue with the girl, all you will get is a massive headache."

"Why aren't you telling me their names?" I asked, "The girls name and the son of Athena."

"I'm sorry," he replied, "Their names are confidential until...nevermind. We try to keep identities secret around here for security reasons."

"So you don't trust me?" I asked with mock hurt.

"No! It's not that!" Luke exclaimed, "It's just..."

"Relax Luke," I replied, "I was joking. Anyways, tell me that plan of yours you have."

"Ahh yes, the plan," he said, "Sit, sit, or meet me in the engine room. We can talk there."

I followed Luke upstairs to the engine room as we sat down.

"You know where Mt. Orthys is right?" Luke asked, "Or who is there, right?"

"Yeah, Atlas," I replied.

Luke nodded.

"Correct," he continued, "We need to free him from his burden so he can fight for us. He's the general. He's really powerful, the son of Iapetus and Clymene. He got one of the worst punishments from the gods. Shows how cruel they can be."

I winced.

"Anways, the plan was we send Dr. Thorn...oh, he's a manticore. He's one of Kronos' monsters. You remember me telling you about the 2 siblings right?"

I nodded, "Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, the children of Hades."

"What?" Luke asked as he turned to me, startled.

"You heard me correctly," I replied as I explained my dream to him.

"This certainly changes things," he said, staring straight ahead as he grinned.

"Yes it does," I agreed, "They are at Westover Hall. We should get them before the gods find them first."

Oh, and I accidently left out the fight with the gods. Accidently, not on purpose, trust me. Find, on purpose. I had no intention of telling him this.

"Master Luke!" a voice rang out. I looked to see a 6 year old girl coming towards us, "Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover are going to Westover Hall! They should arrive tomorrow at exactly 7:00 a.m."

"Who are you?" I cut in.

She bowed, "Master Perseus."

"Why are you bowing to me? Stop that!" I replied, "And what are you doing? Your just a little kid! Shouldn't you be having fun with your uh, friends?"

She looked at me startled.

"What?" was her response as she exited the room.

I turned to Luke.

"Your using children as slaves!?" I cried indignantly.

"What!? No! Honest!" Luke exclaimed, "They get fair treatment! They're not slaves, you have to trust me."

"Then what about when I asked her about her friends?" I asked.

"About that," Luke blushed, "We don't have any half bloods that are her age. She just plays with the monsters..."

"What if she gets hurt?!" I asked, "Huh? What if she gets hurt?!"

"She won't! I promise. I swear it on the Styx. She loves it here," Luke promised as thunder sounded.

My gaze softened a fraction.

"Alright then," I replied, "What's next?"

Luke then grinned.

"I was thinking, how would you like to recruit the 2 half bloods and take care of Annabeth and Thalia?" Luke asked.

"Me?" I replied, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he grinned.

"I would love too," I replied.

"Captain, set sail to Westover Hall!" Luke yelled as the ship began changing directions.

"Westover Hall!" the captain spoke through the intercom, "We will arrive tomorrow at approximately 7:00 am."

"Good," Luke smiled, "Now, we can't have you engaging them without proper training, so...how would you like to meet your new weapon? We will train you by some of the elite demigods and monsters aboard this ship."

"That'd be perfect," I grinned.

"Oh, and here are your partners," Luke said, As the son of Athena and that girl came in the room.

"You!" I said to the girl.

"Well if it ain't the guy with the crappy insults," she scowled.

"Watch it buddy," I said menacingly.

"Turd," she replied.

"Nimrod."

"You already said that."

"So?"

"Ahem!" the son of Athena said, clearing his throat.

"Please stop arguing," he groaned exasperated, "I don't want to die of a migrane here."

I smiled. I might actually enjoy hanging out with those two. Annabeth, Thalia, tomorrow, your heads will be nailed to my fireplace wall while I relish your screams. This is what you will get for betraying me. Tomorrow will be the day you guys die. Or maybe I will keep you as slaves because I don't want to hurt you guys!


	4. Welcome to Family

**Hello again guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you for all your support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to the Family**

I thought that training would be lax. I thought that I would have an easy time thrashing my two opponents, the son of Athena, and that big mouth. Well, I was wrong. I guess overconfidence does mess with your mojo. By the end of hour three-way, one hour spar, I was dripping with sweat with multiple bruises and cuts. The girl gave me 99.99% of the bruises. And I went easy on her because she was a girl. Really. The other 2 had minor bruises, but other than that, they were fine.

"Nice going there buddy," the boy said to the girl.

"Aw thanks Bob," the girl replied. **(A/N: Here you go!)**

Bob. Really?

"Dude, what the heck?!" Bob shouted in anger.

"Oops, sorry!" the girl replied, blushing.

Bob looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bob?" I asked, "A son of Athena. Never heard of you before. I'm sorry."

"It's cool," he replied, "After all, a lot of people at camp aren't known. We just live our own life, you know?"

I nodded.

"And who may you be?" I asked the girl who raised her eyebrows.

"None of your business," she replied.

"Fine, I just wanted to know," I huffed.

"I'm just kidding with you," she rolled her eyes, "Your a gullible arse."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Scum."

"Scumbag."

"You basically copied me."

"Fatty."

"Idiot."

"You already said that."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"SHUT UP!" Bob yelled as he whacked both of us in the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head.

Summoning water, I splashed him with a clear ball. He jumped and yelped, running around as water splashed him. Suddenly, vines grew out of nowhere and grabbed him, holding him in place.

I turned to stare at the girl. She smirked, but when she saw me, her smirk faded and she looked like she was caught doing something wrong.

"Demeter's spawn?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded and smirked back at me, "Willow. And I'm not a spawn you sea spawn."

I smiled at her antics.

"Typical," I muttered. "Is your last name Farmer or Weeds or something?"

She looked offended. "Willow Farmer. Problem?"

I held back a laugh and shook my head. "Willow Farmer. Who would know?"

"I really hate how my last name is closely correlated with the type of goddess my mother is," she spat.

I agreed, although Jackson had not connection whatsoever to Poseidon, though I got my last name from my mother.

"Anyways Percy," Bob said, "If you want to become Kronos' host, you have to practice on both your sword and powers. Which method do you prefer using more?"

"My sword," I replied, as the nodded, agreeing to what I said.

"Then, let's get training!" Willow exclaimed, as she whistled.

Immediately 20 telekhines entered the room.

"You will fight them Perseus," she said as the telekhines snarled at me.

"Is this allowed?" I asked.

"Yeah, monsters are reborn and we have plenty of them," Bob explained as I nodded.

"POSITIONS!" Willow ordered as the telkehines formed into a phalanx, "CHARGE!"

The telekhines all rushed me with their teeths bared. I got out Riptide and met them in battle. I sliced a telkehine as he turned to dust. One lunged at me as I rolled out of the way. I plunged my dagger in his back as he turned to dust. 2 down, 18 more to go. One swiped his claw at me as my left side exploded. I grasped it in pain as I saw blood flowing out of it. I snarled and kicked that telekhine back as it yelped. I called on the water in me and thank the gods the swimming pool was right next to me. Five gallons of water began hurtling towards us. My thought was CRAP as the force of the water broke the door and water flooded the room. Immediately, my cuts healed as I felt renewed strength. I had nothing to do as the water wiped away the telkehines and left the 2 other halfbloods drenched and spluttering. They looked at me as the water receded. Bob looked amazed, as usual, as Willow quietly seethed in anger.

"What the heck was that for Jackson?" she asked, "You cheated! Your supposed to use only your sword!"

"My bad," I replied sarcastically as she narrowed her eyes.

"I accept your challenge," she growled as she got out her own sword. The handle was poison green as the blade glowed silver.

I looked at Riptide in shock as I realized that wasn't Riptide.

"I thought Luke took away Riptide," I thought aloud.

I was met with questioning looks.

"Ahh hey there guys!" Luke's voice rang out, "How's the spar going?"

"Luke, where is Riptide and when did I get this blade?" I asked pointing to my blade.

"You just realized this now?" Luke asked, "Come on! Look at how the blade looks like! It's completely different from Riptide."

I looked at closely and realized that indeed it was different from Riptide. The sword itself was pitch black. It's design was carefully crafted, it's edge being smooth without any rough edges. There was a picture of a scythe in the middle of the handle and it radiated pure evil.

"What is this sword?" I asked, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, a personal gift from Kronos," Luke exclaimed, "As you grow more familiar with the blade, the more you will understand it's darkest past. It is the root of all evil or something like that. It's more dangerous than Backbiter."

I looked at it in fascination.

"Sir!? Sir!" the intercom rang out.

Luke went to the nearest intercom and pressed the red button as he spoke into it, "What?"

"We're approaching Westover Hall!" the intercom boomed again.

"I thought we would get there tomorrow!" Luke yelled back.

"Sorry!" he apologized, "We misjudged the distance. Please forgive us!"

"I don't pay you for your incompetence captain," Luke replied.

"What?" he asked, "you don't pay me at all!"

"Shut up and drive!" Luke answered.

"Ay ay captain," the voice concluded as the intercom shut off.

Luke looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "That captain is sometimes a pain."

"I can see that," I replied.

"I can't send you to recruit Bianca and Nico," Luke said, "It would be too dangerous. I'll be sending Dr. Thorn instead."

"Who?" I asked.

"Thorn," Bob sighed, "He's a manticore."

"Did someones call me?" a voice rang out.

I looked behind me and saw this thing. He had a face of the man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. His hair was gray as one eye was blue, and the other brown.

"Ahh Dr. Thorn," Luke replied, "We're going to send you on a mission to intercept Annabeth, Thalia and Grover at Westover Hall."

He nodded.

"Anything for Kronos!" he replied, "I will gladly do it."

He turned to me, "Who is this kid?"

"Oh, he's Percy Jackson, Kronos' host," Luke introduced.

He looked me up and down.

"Doesn't seem like much," he huffed, "I guess he'll do."

I stood silent.

"Luke," I said, "I want to get Bianca and Nico. I know what to do. Can Dr. Thorn be a distraction while I recruit Bianca and Nico? I know exactly what to do."

"What?!" Dr. Thorn asked, "Me as a distraction?! I'm much more Jackson! Much more than you will ever be. How dare you underestimate me?"

"Your all talk, you know that Thorn?" I asked, "Don't talk, show me."

He snarled as he approached me. I took out my sword as he took a step back. His face went slack for a second, then he cowered as he looked at my sword in fear. He whimpered and retreated out of the room. I looked at the blade questioningly.

 _"I had to show that manticore his place," I heard Kronos' raspy voice, "Don't worry about him Jackson. Carry out your plan, but don't fail me."_

Apparently, everyone heard that voice because they cowered from the sheer power it emitted.

"OOk then," Luke replied breaking the silence, "I will send Thorn to intercept Annabeth and Thalia. You ready Percy?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, "See you guys later."

Bob gave me a wave as Willow just stared at me. I exited the ship as I saw a huge sign saying Westover Hall. I grinned as I entered. It looked like a castle where I would live. A big set of wooden doors welcomed me. The inside was decorated with antique war paraphernalia.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

I whirled around to find a middle aged woman.

"I'm a, um, a student that goes here," I replied, "I'm looking for Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo."

"Ah yes them," she replied, "They are in room 4c, but what are you doing out of your class? Do you actually go here?"

I stared at her, unable to form any words, but a gruff voice replied, "Yes, he goes here. He is looking for me."

I saw Dr. Thorn approach us.

"Ahh Mr. Thorn," the teacher replied, "You know this man?"

"Yes Ms. Gotschalk," Thorn replied distastefully.

I had to bite back a laugh. Gots chalk? Classic.

"Go back to class Mr. Jackson," Thorn replied as I raced out of there, "NO RUNNING!"

I began walking to room 4c and opened the door. I saw Bianca and Nico talking with each other. As I opened the door, they stepped back, looking at me in fear.

"Bianca, Nico," I greeted as they took another step back.

"How do you know our names?" Bianca asked.

"I know a lot about you," I replied. Any sane person would have been creeped out by now.

She was shaking in fear.

"What do you want with us?" she asked, "We don't have a family, we just only have each other."

A single tear slid down her cheek.

"I promise I won't hurt you," I replied, "I just have come here to tell you about yourself. The greek gods, greek mythology is real."

"I knew it!" Nico exclaimed, "You see, I have this game called Mythomagic and it's really cool and-"

"Shut up Nico!" Bianca hissed, "Sorry about that. My brother's obsessed with this ludicrous game..."

"It's not ludicrous, it's fun!" Nico retorted.

Bianca's glare silenced him as she turned to me, "And why should we trust you?"

"I'm a son of Poseidon," I replied.

They stared at me like I went coo coo. I saw a paper cup with water filled to it's brim.

"Look at this paper cup," I said, pointing to the cup. They looked at it as I manipulated the water. The water floated to me as I splashed myself, not getting myself wet. They looked at me dumbstruck and in awe.

"That was cool!" Nico squealed as Bianca gave a faint nod.

"Oh," she whispered, "I believe you now. What about us? Who are our parents?"

"One of the gods," I replied, "Listen guys. You are in terrible danger. You have to trust me. I can get you to this safe haven. I promise I will explain all of this to you. Please, we don't have much time."

Nico looked at Bianca as Bianca stared at me, making me uncomfortable.

"I trust you," she replied as I sighed, "Now let's go."

I led them out of the hall. I saw Ms. Gotschalk...sorry about that. I was too busy laughing. Anyways, I saw Thorn and that teacher talking with each other. As I quietly led the siblings outside, Thorn looked at me and nodded. I exited Westover Hall when I heard people talking.

"But Thalia, they should be here somewhere," an oh so familiar voice said.

"I know Annabeth, I just have to find Grover so he can tell us where the half bloods are," Thalia said.

I tensed.

"Who are they?" Bianca asked while grasping my shoulder.

"They're the enemy," I growled, "Wait here."

I approached them, to give them a piece of my mind, but Thorn put his paw on me.

"Get the Angelo's to Luke's ship then join me," he said, "We can't risk losing them."

I nodded.

"You!" Dr. Thorn exclaimed as he ran outside.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm here to destroy you pathetic half bloods," Thorn growled.

"Over my dead body," Thalia growled.

As Thorn had them distracted, I led Bianca and Nico outside to the Andromedia.

"Guys, go in there and you will meet this blonde named Luke," I explained, "He will tell you where to go next. Stay safe."

"What about you?" Bianca asked.

"I'll be there soon, don't worry," I replied as she nodded, while looking worriedly at me.

I went to join Dr. Thorn. I hid behind a bush and saw Thorn doing a good job. He had Annabeth down as he was fighting Thalia with his tail. I ran to join him, but I heard a horn. A long horn.

"No," Thorn growled.

Immediately, arrows pierced Thorn as he roared.

"Not you!" he growled, "Direct interference isn't allowed!"

"Ah, but you are in my domain you beast," a cold voice replied, "And you too Jackson, get out of the bush or you'll have an arrow stuck to you."

I tensed, then exited out of the bush. I saw a 12 year old girl with auburn hair.

"Artemis," I growled as the leader of the hunters approached me. She gave me a slap as I fell to the floor.

"You will treat my Lady with respect, boy," she spat.

"Easy Zoe," Artemis said, "Now Percy. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You've caused a lot of commotion up in Olympus and you will be lucky if I don't castrate you and shoot you dead."

Great, what have I gotten myself into?


	5. Thalia is now ours

**Hello again guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you for all your support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Thalia is ours**

Staring at Zoe, I eye balled her angrily and tripped her in a flash of lightning. On the floor, Zoe glared up at me.

"You dare? A boy?" Zoe spat and she knocked me down, and Annabeth lunged at me with her dagger pressed against my throat.

"How could you?" she hissed, her voice full of poison. "Why?"

"You betrayed us! Me!" Annabeth shouted.

My eyes filled with ice and I got up, pushing her off of my chest and onto the ground.

"You. You betrayed _me_!" I yelled, and the hunters pushed me back down, gagging me. Thalia slapped my face in anger.

The Hunters gathered around, and began to hit me. My head felt woozy as I felt my lip split. Blood spurted everywhere.

"Hunters, stop," Artemis snapped. "We must bring him to the gods alive." But I heard pleasre in her voice.

"Be fair Artemis," I hissed.

"Why should I?" Artemis asked, her voice soft but deadly, "You are in my domain; therefore, I may keep you alive, or _kill_ you."

One burly Hunter shoved me up, and they tied me up. I looked around for Thorn; he was being captured too.

The Hunters jabbed me in the back to keep me walking. Annabeth shot me glares from here and there, and Thalia was held back to keep from killing me.

We marched for a while, until one Hunter yelled, "OWWW!"

I jumped, and the Hunters snickered, pushing me around.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Artemis demanded. "Why are you holding us up?"

"I'm sorry, milady," the girl said. "But the manticore is an issue. He's pushed me so I fell on a patch of cacti!"

"I will dispose of it," Artemis growled, and whipped her hunting knives out.

She lunged for Dr. Thorn, but Zoe stopped her, ever so slightly. She murmured something to the goddess and the goddess grimly stepped back.

"Of course Zoe, that is only reasonable. Girls, set camp here and bring the boy to my tent. I need to interrogate some things...Zoe, Annabeth, Thalia, come with me."

The hunter that was jabbing me, shoved me to Thalia, who dragged me quickly to the set up tent. Annabeth wouldn't meet my eyes.

In the tent, Artemis sat, with a deer in her arms.

"Fabio," Zoe cooed, and nuzzled the animal. I curled my lip in disgust at the animal and it narrowed its eyes at me.

"Let him down," Artemis ordered, and Thalia dropped me to the ground as if I was last night's garbage.

I straightened myself and stared boldly at Artemis.

"What do you want?" I asked. Zoe smacked me, and I rolled my eyes at her, ignoring the pain on my cheek. "No wonder you joined the Hunters."

Zoe glared at me. "Thou art an insolent boy!"

"It's the 21st Century, Zoe. No one speaks that way now," Thalia mumbled, and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Perseus Jackson," Artemis mused.

"That's me," I muttered.

"Why exactly were you here at this party?" Artemis snapped quickly.

"Maybe I wanted to some punch...! Maybe I wanted to say hi to my friends...! Maybe I-"

"Give me a clear answer, Jackson!" Artemis snarled.

My lips curled into a smile.

"As if I would give any of this shit to you," I growled back.

Artemis looked stunned, but calmly nodded at Zoe as she gave me another hard slap.

"Thou better watch thy manners boy," she spat.

I glared at her as she glared back at me, equally strong. I bit back a comeback for my sake. Outside, a hunter screamed as Artemis and Zoe raced outside, leaving me with Thalia and Annabeth.

"So your Zeus's spawn," I hissed angrily.

She took out Aegis as I flinched.

"And your Poseidon's spawn," she retorted, "This world needs less power hungry boys like you."

"You think your so strong, just because your Zeus' child?" I asked, "I'll have you know that I am more experienced than you and unless you want to die, I suggest you let me leave and no one will get hurt."

"You really think I'm stupid Kelp for Brains?" she asked, "I could take you on anyday."

"I can't wait to spill your blood on this floor," I laughed, "as I will relish your screams."

"Percy," Annabeth said softly, "What happened to you? You changed...a lot."

"You happened," I growled, "When I fell of that centaur while I was trying to escape, no one saved me. Heck, no one even bothered to search for me! I tried and tried to resist Kronos' influence, but as no one came to rescue me, I lost that hope. Luke showed me the Iris Messaging of where you guys voted to destroy me. I didn't betray you, you betrayed me! I spent days locked up in that shithole expecting one of you to come, but you didn't!"

By that time, I was fuming in pure anger.

"Y-you never told me about this Annabeth," Thalia said, looking at Annabeth.

"I-I," Annabeth stuttered, lost for words.

"Did you even attempt to get in contact with me?" I asked, "Why didn't you guys think that I was captured with no way out? Do you think I'd really betray you guys at that time? Gods Almighty, use that brain of yours Annabeth! I know a lot of gods hate me. Especially Ares since as I whipped his ass. The gods are paranoid now and at this state, innocent people will get hurt, like how I got hurt. Emotionally, physically and mentally." I added the last part with a whisper.

Thalia looked at me with half pity and half uncertainty.

"I didn't know about this," Thalia spoke, "I'm sorry Percy. We don't have to be enemies."

"We don't," I agreed, "So you should join us."

"What?" Thalia asked, taken aback. Annabeth even looked surprised.

 _"Thalia's fatal flaw," whispered Kronos, "Power. Use that to your advantage. Tell her about...Luke."_

I smiled.

"You heard me right Thalia," I replied, "You could join us. The gods will be wiped out. I know. Did you know that we have Luke with us? We just recruited 2 other half bloods. Their names are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, the two halfbloods your were searching for."

Annabeth and Thalia gasped.

"They are the children of Hades," I continued, "They have sworn their loyalty. Kronos will give you anything: power, fame, an everlasting life. You could be reunited with Luke."

Faintly, I could hear the Hunters yelling as Dr. Thorn muttered curses. I could also hear monsters and a chopper shooting bullets.

"Luke," Thalia whispered.

"Don't Thalia," Annabeth said half heartedly.

What Thalia did next surprised me. She got up and hugged me, a warm, friendly, sisterly hug.

"I'm so sorry Percy," she replied, "I didn't know the gods were this cruel. And as much as I was faithful to the gods, I accept your offer."

"Thalia!" Annabeth roared, "You traitor! You little bi-!"

Thalia punched Annabeth in the face, hard, as she was knocked out. I looked at Thalia with big eyes.

"That was for lying to me and now, your my enemy," she growled, "Let's go Percy."

We went outside to find carnage. A lot of carnage. I saw telekhines and monsters engaged in the battle with the hunters. I saw some hunters lying dead, dead in some of the most gruesome ways as possible. Artemis herself had a few cuts, but she was still going strong, slicing down monsters, as Zoe and the burly girl helped her. I saw Luke's ship in the distance.

"You see that ship, right?" I asked as I pointed to the Andromeda.

Thalia nodded.

"Go there, I'll be there in a second," I told her.

"Stay safe," she replied as she raced off to the ship.

Dr. Thorn was battling against Artemis 1 on 1. I got out my blade and helped the monsters kill the hunters. One hunter looked at me in shock, then in fury. She knocked a bow and aimed it at me. She fired, but I rolled away and dodged. Timberwolves were giving telekhines a hard time.

"Telekhines!" I ordered, "Stick together and attack in a group! You dog things, help to stop the timberwolves."

"Hellhounds, sir," one telekhine yelled.

"Yes. Hellhounds! Help subdue the timberwolves!" I commanded as the hellhounds growled.

I saw a hunter being overrun by telekhines as I moved in for the kill. I slashed her chest, as she stumbled back. I gave her a kick in the throat as she began coughing blood. The telekhines immediately overran her. 3 timberwolves lunged at me, but a huge hellhound jumped in front of me and growled. The timberwolves still approached as the hellhound swiped at them. They didn't stand a chance against the huge monster. I saw a wolf being eaten, as another one was swiped off a cliff. I heard Artemis cry out in pain as I saw one of Dr. Thorn's spikes, hit her. I took the chance to run towards Artemis.

"You..." the burly hunter growled but I clapped her temples as she fell down unconscious.

Zoe turned torwards me, but she turned to slowly. I lunged at her and we rolled to the floor. I began slugging her as she struggled to stay alive. I was feeling merciful, so a kick to the head rendered her unconscious. I approached Artemis as she was on the ground, panting. As quick as lightning, she got up and gave me a hard roundhouse kick in the chest as I flew backwards to a tree. I hit my head as I saw stars. I focused on the rage against the treacherous gods and I got up, filled with rage. I ran to Artemis and stabbed her with my sword on her neck. The wound would have been fatal to any demigod, but she was a goddess. Ichor began spraying out of the wound. She fell to the floor, clutching her neck, mutteringa word that suspiciously said Apollo.

"NOO!" I heard Annabeth's yell as she charged me with her blade. I met her strike as she looked at me with pure hatred.

"First you join Kronos, then you take Thalia!" she yelled. She was stronger than me during this state, you she shoved me back and stabbed me in my ribs. It was not a hard stab, but it still hurt like Hades. I roared as I reeled backwards. She took the opportunity to decapitate me, but something stopped her. She looked at my blade in awe, then at me. I didn't waste any time. I gave her a hard kick to the pelvis as she flew to a tree.

"That's enough!" I yelled loudly as all fighting stopped, "Monsters. We've done our job. Retreat to Luke's ship, now!"

We all raced all the way to Luke's ship as the Hunters began rallying and shooting down anything in their path. I had the time to catch a quick look at myself. My clothes was splattered with blood and wolf entrails. My shirt and pants were all soaked with blood with a touch of ichor. I would be as any artist would say, _The Postmodern Art of the 21st Century_. I had never felt this feeling before. Normally, I wouldn't be able to curse or kill others, but something in me felt different, when I joined Kronos. All I could think of was revenge. I would torture those pathetic gods until they fade. I went into the ship and found Luke, Nico, Bianca, Willow, Bob, and Thalia talking. Everything stopped as they looked at me.

"What happened Percy?" Luke asked.

"I took care of Artemis and those sluts of hers," I cackled manically. Yes, I said slut. Go on, judge me.

They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you raped them?" Luke asked.

I nodded as they gasped.

"Relax, I'm just fucking with you," I replied, bored.

"What happened to you?" Luke started, "2 years ago, you would never have cursed."

"Let's say that as time goes on, things change," I replied, "And man, killing some of those hunters were really fun. You should've seen the look in their eyes."

I chuckled softly.

"Anyways," I continued, "I see you guys all know each other now."

"Yep!" Thalia said breaking the awkward silence, "It's just so nice to see him again."

I swear I saw a twinge of jealously in Nico's face.

"Anyways I'mma get washed up, ok?" I asked, "See you guys later."

Bob waved as Willow stared at me. I went up to my room and took a shower as I rinsed my blood stained clothes. The only thing I hated about this was the smell. After I showered and cleaned myself up, I lay in my bed, reflecting everything that had happened to me so far. I picked up Nico and Bianca sent them to this ship. I was captured by Artemis and was interrogated. Dr. Thorn created a flawless distraction as I recuited Thalia to our side. I killed some hunters and wounded Artemis and made it out alive. Heck, I even managed to injure that traitorous bitch, Annabeth. Everything was going so well.

 _"You did really good Jackson," Kronos said in admiration, "I underestimated you. You would be my host perfectly. Have the 3 half bloods swear their loyalty to me. I grow stronger and stronger with each oath."_

"Kronos, will you spare all my friends?" I asked, "I couldn't bear to lose them."

 _"If all goes well Jackson, if all goes well," he replied, "You have to go now. They are wondering where you are."_

I nodded and got up. I looked at the clock as it read 7:30 p.m. Crap. I was late for dinner. Let me explain this to you. Dinner is served at 7:15 p.m and if anyone comes late, they have to eat a cold meal. Literally, a cold meal. I didn't know until I bit into an ice cold french fry. I was never late for dinner since then, but today was an exception. I raced to the dining room as I saw my friends seated. Nico gestured me to sit next to him as I saw warm hamburger, fries, and a cold Coke.

"Thanks man!" I said to Nico who beamed at me, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Nico asked innocently.

"About cold lunch?" I answered.

He looked at me confused.

"I didn't," he replied, "I just didn't see you here, so I just got your food for you because I wanted to spare you the time of waiting in line."

We all laughed as I sat down and began eating. We all got into a conversation. We all talked about random stuff. Luke and Thalia talked about our past and how grateful she was to be reunited with him. Nico talked with Bob and Willow about Mythomagic. That left Bianca and me. At first we were silent, but I decided to break the ice.

"So Bianca, tell me about yourself," I started.

She stopped eating her burger, "Are we like in a date or something?"

"What? No! I just wanted to...you know..."

"I'm just kidding with you," she laughed. She was very pretty when she laughed. Unexpectedly, I brushed my hands across her hair and swiped her bangs to the side, so I could see two of her eyes. All talking ceased as they looked at Bianca and I.

I immediately pulled away.

"Titans, I'm so sorry Bianca," I apologized as she looked very red.

"Aww, does widdle Percy have a girlfriend?" Luke asked.

"Shut up Luke!" I yelled as everyone began laughing. Blushing, I resumed eating. Bianca and I didn't talk anymore after that. Bianca and I ate in silence for the next 5 minutes.

"Next step," I put in, as everyone stopped eating and began looking at me, "Bianca, Nico, and Thalia, swear your loyalty to Kronos then your part is complete."

Thalia looked at me with determination in here eyes.

"I swear that I will serve Kronos only. I renounce the gods and bring curses upon them," Thalia said as the room grew colder.

Luke smiled in thanks as Thalia smiled back.

"Nico? Bianca?" I asked softly.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" they asked as I nodded.

"Trust me," I told them.

They looked at each me, then at each other, as they shrugged. They also renounced the gods. At this rate, the gods reign would come to an end sooner. I put one arm around Bianca, and the other arm around Thalia and Nico.

"Welcome to family," I greeted warmly as Thalia and Nico gave me a cheeky grin. Bianca nodded at me while smiling faintly.

Maybe this is one of the decisions I didn't mess up on. I looked forward for what was to come.


	6. Your suffering is what I desire most

**Hello again guys! Thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you for all your support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Your suffering is what I desire the most**

After we all finished eating, we decided to go our seperate ways. I looked at the clock and it was 8:00 p.m. Yes, we ate for 30 minutes.

"Before you guys go," Luke began, as we turned to him, "Let me explain what will happen next. Lord Kronos' plan for all of us!"

Bianca, Nico, Bob, Willow, and Thalia shuddered as I shook with excitement. That fight had gotten me pumped up.

"So, we are heading to Mount. Othrys to meet with Atlas," Luke said, "I will offer to carry the sky for him and-"

"What?" Thalia asked, "You can't do that! The pressure will kill you! I refuse to let you carry the sky, or any of you guys to carry the sky."

"Please Thalia, let me finish," Luke pleaded as Thalia gave a stiff nod, "This will lure the attention of Annabeth..."

"But, she's not here with us right now," Thalia interrupted.

"You didn't capture her?" Luke asked me.

"I didn't know we had to capture her, but I gave her a kick to the pelvis and sent her flying to a tree," I chuckled.

Luke cursed Thorn.

"I gave Thorn that job and I told him to tell you also, but I guess he wanted to be the 'star' of this mission," Luke growled.

I had the sudden urge to take out my blade as I did.

 _"Don't worry about Thorn," Kronos' voice rasped, "I will deal with him later. Listen to me. Luke, you get under the sky and draw the attention that wisdom spawn and make her hold the sky with you. Then leave that own burden to her. Convince her. That will draw the attention of Artemis. I have everything planned and Atlas knows about all this. I want you all to train. We will be arriving early. Tomorrow at 6:00 a.m we shall arrive. Do not fail me."_

I just realized that everyone was shaking in fear. Nico, Thalia, and Bianca did it the worst which was understandable. I sheathed my blade and nodded at them grimly.

"Let's get you all training," Luke finally said, "Even though we have the children of the big 3, we need to work on Nico and Bianca's powers. And we also have many flaws that the campers and the gods can use against us. Never underestimate your enemy. Always see the enemy as the greatest threat, no matter how weak they are right now. So, on that note, let's get training!"

"We don't have weapons Mr. Man," Nico said shyly.

"Don't worry about that!" Luke exclaimed, "Here, let me find some weapons for you."

"See you later Bianca," I said to her, but either she didn't hear me or she ignored me, because she didn't even look at me.

I felt hurt for a quick moment, but that pain subsided. Why would I feel hurt? It wasn't like we were in a relationship or anything. Ignoring Luke and Kronos' orders, I went to my room and took a nice relaxing shower. In case you were wondering, this ship had almost everything. In my personal room, I had a huge shower and bath tub that could easily fit more than 5 people. I had my own personal fridge with a snack bar and a flatscreen TV and computer. I didn't use the computer at all. I just watched TV in my spare time. Way better than camp. I sighed then plopped down on my bed and turned on the TV.

"Hey Patrick!" a yellow sponge character said to his starfish friend.

It was very weird, but since it was under the sea, that made it all the more enjoyable.

"Yes Spongebob?" Patrick asked.

"Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" Spongebob giggled.

"Hide and Seek? I don't know how to play hide and seek!" Patrick complained and then began crying hysterically.

I rolled my eyes and then laughed.

"It's easy, here let me teach you!" Spongebob said.

By this time, I was hooked.

"So you have to hide as I count to 10," Spongebob explained, "Then I find you."

"Oh ok!" Patrick exclaimed as he began counting, "1,2,3,10! Found you Spongebob! I love this game!"

"Patrick! That's not how you play!" Spongebob complained.

I giggled a non-manly giggle. I was interrupted by Nico barging into this room.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, "Everyone's looking for yo-who's the starfish?"

I smiled, "Sit and watch this show with me. It's really funny. We won't be missed for a while."

Nico immediately sat next to me. What I like about little kids, so easily manipulative. We burst into laughter as Patrick yet again failed to grip the gist of hide and seek. After the episode finished, we were laughing so hard.

"Wanna watch another one?" I asked as Nico eagerly nodded, but we were interrupted by a bang. The door burst open as I saw a fuming Bianca.

"Hey Bianca!" I greeted, failing to catch her pissed off face.

"Where in the name of Titans were you two?" she asked, "We've been looking all over for you!"

"We were watching Spongebob!" Nico exclaimed as he failed to catch me shaking my head, fear in my eyes.

"You were watching TV?!" she asked, "I asked you to get Percy, but you join him?!"

She began charging us as we scattered.

"Run Nico! See you later!" I yelled as I raced off to one directin.

"See you! Bianca angry is someone you do not want to be in a room with!" Nico said, his voice fading out.

I quickly looked behind me and saw Bianca not following me. I sighed as I began walking up deck. I went up the stairs to find the others.

"Percy, where in Titans name were you?" Willow asked.

Thalia was fuming, Bob was looking at me nervously, and Luke put two thumbs up. I guess he is cool after all.

"GOT YOU NOW!" I heard a yell as Bianca lunged at me out of nowhere.

I fell down as we got into an awkward position. Luke whistled and made obnoxious noises, but a glare from Thalia and a smack from Willow silenced him. My face was very red at this point and it got redder every second. I thought Bianca would be dying of embarassment too, but she was on top of me, smirking at me as if the only thing that made her happy was my embarassment.

"Get off me, please," I told her as she snorted.

"Yeah, like I'd really do that," she grinned.

Well two can play it that way.

"I said get off!" I growled as I pushed her off.

I took out my sword, "You think I was fucking around?!"

I willed the swimming pool water to come to me as I aimed it at Bianca. Everyone looked at me in fear. I grinned inwardly at Bianca's expression. I released the water into the pool.

"Got you all! Got you!" I squealed, "Oh my titans the look on your faces."

Everyone was glaring daggers at me and if I had looked at them, I would have turned into a Percy puddle. In case any of you are wondering why I act differently in battle and with my friends, it's because I want my enemies dead. But, I don't want my friends dead. Those 2 mentalities can really affect how you act. Anyways, back to me laughing my ass off. I failed to look at Bianca charge me again as she pushed me into the pool. I was so shocked, I forgot I could make myself waterproof. I got up and spluttered.

"I could've died!" I exclaimed.

"Your a son of Poseidon, you nimrod!" Bianca replied.

I bit my tongue in case I said anything else stupid while the others were laughing their heads off.

"I'm going to sleep," I said then began walking to my room.

I sat down on my bed as I prepared to sleep.

"Hey," said a voice, making me jump as it sent shivers down my spine.

"Who are you," I growled, but Nico showed himself with his hands up.

"Woah, I don't want to die so young," Nico whimpered.

"Geeze Nico, you scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah about that, sorry," he said, but didn't seem so sorry, "Anyways, did Bianca catch you? Why were they mad at you?"

"Yes, Bianca caught me," I sighed, "She embarassed me in front of everyone. I never knew she was this playful."

"That's her," Nico replied grinning, "She has a tough exterior, but once you crack that shell, she's soft. Like a slug...or a turtle."

"Wanna watch more Spongebob?" Nico asked.

"Nahh dude," I answered, "I'm too tired."

Nico had this sad look on his face.

"Oh heck, I guess one or two show won't hurt us," I replied as Nico bounced up and down.

And that's how today went. After watching more agonizing, but humorous Spongebob Squarepants, I shooed Nico out of my room, much to his dismay. I showered again and looked at the clock. 10:00 p.m. I guess having fun with my dear cousin does make time fly by really fast. I jumped to my bed as fluffiness greeted me. I instantly fell asleep and guess what everyone? A DREAM! When do I not have a dream?

 _I approached Olympus, which was wide open. The seats were all vacant. I grinned as I pictured Olympus crumbled, torn, destroyed. I took out my sword and approached my dad's throne._

 _"And just what do you think you are doing?" a soft voice asked._

 _I whirled around and saw a little girl, around 6, tending this hearth._

 _"Hestia," Kronos growled in me, "Destroy her Jackson. Don't be afraid, you have my blessings."_

 _I approached her, sword in hand._

 _"I am destroying the gods seat of power," I replied menacingly, "And I'm here to destroy you."_

 _"You can try," she said, her voice laced with...fear. It was true. She knew that I could severly wound her. Even if she was a goddess, I felt invulnerable and more stronger._

 _"It is true, they changed you Perseus," Hestia softly whispered, a single tear racing down her cheek._

 _"No MERCY Jackson," Kronos' voice spoke to me, "Your a cold blooded warrior. Do everything I ask and you and your friends can live under my rule without fear. I promised this on the Styx, didn't I? You have done me great service. Pull through on these next simple tasks and you don't have to worry anymore."_

 _"I feel no regret, no remorse doing this to you Hestia," I growled, "You guys are all a corrupted bunch and I did promised I would torture each and everyone of you painfully, but since you didn't actually harm me, I will me merciful to you."_

 _I kicked Hestia as she stumbled back. Her gentle flaming eyes showed sadness. What did I just do? I just kicked a goddess in her 6 year old form and I wasn't even deterred. I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She struggled lightly, but then she gave in. My sword came dangerously near her throat. I looked into her eyes and I knew what I had to do. I raised my knife as sobs began escaping her lips. I didn't care. I sliced as ichor began spilling out of her. She whimpered then rolled over in pain. I stepped on her hand and crushed it with all my might. She let out a strangled yelp._

 _"Please Percy," she pleaded._

 _"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her and began hacking at her mercilessly, laughing like a maniac, as ichor flew everywhere as I heard cries. Ahh, music to my ears._

My dream shifted to a huge mountain that looked so familiar.

 _"So, you must be Kronos' new host!" Atlas greeted, "I am Atlas. The son of Iapetus. I heard many things about you Jackson."_

 _His voice was strained. I realized that he was still holding onto the sky. "Don't dilly dally. I expect to see you and your company here by 6. I will see you then."_

My dream shifted yet again to this hill.

 _It was very peaceful. I was holding hands with Bianca as children began running around us. I was shocked. No, we can't be married. This can't be our kids._

 _"Oh Percy," she laughed, "I'm so glad I met you."_

 _"Ditto," I replied, smiling back._

 _"You know, I always wanted to tell you this, but I was just-" Bianca began, but suddenly she began screaming in pure agony._

 _"What's wrong Bianca?" I asked, "What's wrong?!"_

 _"You! You little bitch!" she cursed, "You ripped me apart from my true family. I hate you!"_

 _"What? No! I didn't!" I begged, "This is your real family. Bianca please snap out of it!"_

 _She still screamed. She began coughing out blood as she shuddered violently. And just like that, she collapsed in my arms, sobbing hysterically._

 _"I'm so sorry Bianca," I whispered, "I'm so sorry._

 _My dream faded as I saw a large black hole and the sound of the undead, coming to greet us._

I woke up as the ship's alarm sounded. Luke ran into my room.

"Percy! Get up, it's time for action!" Luke exclaimed. I scrambled up and raced out of my room with Luke.

Outside the ship, I could see the mountain, dark and tall.

"Ya ready, Perce?" Luke asked.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled.

"Whatever," Luke said, "But you know the plan? We get to Atlas and I'm going to take his burden, and Annabeth will come-"

"I _know_ ," I cut in, and I raced to the tip of the ship. Bianca stood there, her eyes glassy and unfocused.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hey," she whispered back. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said light-heartedly. She didn't crack a smile or laugh. "Listen Bianca, it's going to okay. I mean, we all are nervous in the beginning, but you're going to find yourself having fun."

"Yeah, fun," she muttered, "I just can't see people in pain."

"I too was like that," I spoke to her gently, "That changed when I realized how much pain the gods have caused others."

She just nodded and walked away. I sighed. We all went up Mt. Orthys and saw Atlas holding the sky.

"You've finally come," he groaned, "Ahh my stiff neck. Are you sure your ready Luke?"

Thalia looked at him worriedly as Luke nodded sickly. Luke came next to Atlas as he positioned himself. I immediately saw the effects. Luke was straining as his face grew ashen and pale. Atlas slipped out as he began cracking his body. After 100 agonizing wince worthy cracks later, we heard a yell. We all retreated as we saw Annabeth running to Luke.

"How the heck did she get here so fast?" I asked in disgust as Nico shushed me.

"Luke, what happened?" Annabeth asked in tears.

"They left me," he said, "I was foolish to trust them. Please it's killing me."

"Why should I trust you Luke?" Annabeth sobbed.

"You shouldn't," he groaned, "I've been so bad to you Annabeth. And for that I will apologize. But please."

I grumbled in disgust. The darkness began to crumble as chunks of rocks began falling down. Annabeth rushed in just in time and helped Luke with the burden.

"Thank you Annabeth," Luke gasped as he rolled out.

"Luke, help me!" Annabeth pleaded.

I didn't feel sorry for her at all.

"Don't worry Annabeth," Luke replied, "Help is on the way and in the meantime, try not to die."

We got out of our hiding spots and rushed to Luke. Annabeth gaped at all of us then she looked at me. She whimpered as the sky began crushing her deeper and deeper into the ground.

"P-percy?" she croaked softly, "It hurts so much. I need your help. Please Percy."

I just laughed, "You think I'm that stupid? Watching you like this is the best excitement I've ever gotten in my life, you traitorous bitch."

She sobbed.

"Please Percy, please," she croaked.

"Shut up you little-" I said, but Bianca held my arm.

"That's enough Percy," she told me softly, but firmly.

I walked away to the Andromeda without turning back once. Oh, help was indeed on the way.


	7. Artemis

**I'm so sorry for updating so late! School just finished so, here it is!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Artemis**

I walked to the Andromeda, feeling very proud.

"Do you know what to do?" Luke shouted.

"Yeah!" I replied.

It felt so good experiencing the dark side for a change. I realized that I didn't have to worry about being constantly under attack. After all, we were the one doing the attacking. I went to the fountain and tried to IM Artemis.

"Show me Artemis," I said to the rainbow as the scene shifted to a really large pool.

I saw the huntresses bathing in the water. Thankfully, I didn't see them naked because of the view.

"Artemis!" I yelled after being mesmerized for a couple of seconds.

They immediately whirled around and saw me. They glared at me with the ferocity so great that I would've melted on spot.

"You," Artemis seethed, "You have the nerve to kill my hunters then to watch us bathe?! You males are all the same. Filthy, power hungry, pigs, etc. Have you no shame? No sense of decency?"

"You can shut up Artemis," I replied, bored, ignoring the loathing looks I received, "I just have some news for you. Annabeth has been captured and she is holding the sky right now."

Artemis gasped.

"How dare you?" she growled, "To force such a burden on a maiden?!"

"Relax," I replied, "I'm willing to make you a proposition. How about you in exchange for Annabeth?"

"No!" Zoe cried indignantly, "My lady, I won't let you. If they capture thee, it will be a devastating loss for us."

"Who said I was being captured?" Artemis asked, "Relax Zoe."

She thought for a moment.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" she asked as the huntresses all began pleading with her to not go. Artemis raised her hand as the hunters all fell silent.

"Meet me on Mt. Orthys," I replied, "You alone."

She nodded.

"You will regret this Perseus," she growled, "Once you realize you guys can never win, it will be too late for all of you. I won't hesitate to kill you the next time I see your face."

She severed the connection as I looked on where the mist originally was. I was completely mesmerized by nothing until I felt a hand on my shoulder. My skin felt like it was crawling away from me as I whirled around, instinctively drawing my sword.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," Bianca said while raising both hands.

"You and Nico have to stop doing that!" I gasped as she slowly smirked.

"Sorry about that," she replied, not so apologetically, "After all, Nico and I are children of Hades."

"Right," I said, "Shadows. Death. All that stuff."

Bianca gave me an odd look. "Sure."

"So...how's that problem you had?" I asked awkwardly.

"Problem?" Bianca asked softly, until she realized what I meant. "Oh...right..."

"Yeah," I said.

"I dunno," Bianca said, clamming up a bit. "I mean...I guess it's gotten better...but I don't _enjoy_ people being tortured or something."

"Well...you just need to realize the pain the gods have caused us," I tried, looking at her.

"But the gods haven't _caused_ me any pain!" Bianca cried. I stared at her, aback, and she ducked her head. "Sorry...I just mean that I've never had a...purpose to hate the gods, ya know?"

"I was like that too," I said. "But I reaized that the gods never supported me in any way. I was just a pawn; a piece in the game. I was just fish bait for the gods, they didn't care if I got killed or not."

"But you've seen the gods and all," Bianca struggled to say. "I've never even seen them before, let alone my real father...!'

I thought quietly for a while. "Well...that'll be your fuel to the fire."

"W-what do you mean?" Bianca asked, staring at me with wide eyes. The sun shone in her hair, making it look glossy brown, and her sillouhete was like a painting.

"Has your father ever appeared to you?" I asked sharply, "Has he ever helped you in life; brought you to be who you are?"

"Well...no..." Bianca agreed.

"Didn't you ever feel that missing shadow in your life?" I demanded, pulling on my heartstrings for advice, "I despised Poseidon. He was never there; never there to support us in the darkest times, and he _never_ even called or contacted us! It's like I was just a mistake or something...like I was the "it" that never really mattered!"

Bianca's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, Percy...I never knew..."

I laughed bitterly. "That's not all they've done to me."

"I've never thought of it that way," Bianca replied. "You know..."- Bianca struggled with her words.

"Bi, let me give you a better understanding of the gods," I told her while fishing out another drachma, "The gods on Mt. Olympus."

The image shimmered as I saw all the gods arguing with each other. Typical. Hades was absent from his throne.

"Hey, you little arguing pieces of crap!" I greeted as they all turned to look at me.

As I expected, the gods exploded.

"You dare show your face here, scum?!" I heard Ares yell.

"I shall blast you with this bolt!"

"You incompetent child!"

"Where is my baby sister?!"

"Is it actually you, my son?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as they glared at me.

"Do you guys know her?" I asked as I pointed to Bianca.

Everyone looked confused as Zeus' eyes widened.

"I thought I killed you and your mother!" Zeus yelled, "I will destroy you Hades' spawn!"

"That is enough," Bianca hissed as she swiped through the IM.

She was silent for a moment.

"'Anca, see how it is?" I asked gently, coming closer to her slower. "They despise us because of who we are."

Her chin trembled, and her voice was raw and hurt. "I never knew...All my life, I knew who I was. I was an outcast; I was the loner who only hung out with her brother. I never belonged anywhere, Percy. No one accepted me for who I am. When I...when I learned that the gods were real, and that my father wasn't dead, I had _hope_. Hope! Hope that I'd be finally accepted because these gods, these demigods because were like _me_! But no. No. I know now Percy. I know. They don't care about what I've been through or what I've felt. They just look at me as who I came from. I'm from Hades; so what?! They hate me because of who I am; who I was borne of! I don't get it Percy, I just don't _get it_! Why?! Why us?"

I held her in my arms. Finally. She was stiff, but she tucked her head into the crook of my neck.

"The gods are like that," I whispered, "Unfair. Harsh. Unforgiving. But we have the forgotten, the angry, the avengers. And we're a family like that. And you're beautiful. I want to know about you. There's not only one kind of person in this world; there are blacks and whites and Asians, but never "one of a kind."

Bianca cracked a smile. "I guess you're right. And about the "beautiful" thing-,"

I stared into her eyes. I could see the sun in her eyes. "There are many beautiful girls in the world. But the weird thing is...I only see you."

Bianca stammered, her face red. Gazing into her eyes, I leaned in and-

"Percy, dude-" Luke stumbled in and stared at us. "Uh...um...Percy...?"

"Sorry," I said, clearing my throat and stepping away from Bianca. "Is Artemis here?"

Bianca looked red in the face. "Umm, I'll be out first."

She scampered out of the room like a squirrel and Luke whistled.

"Did I interrupt something?" Luke teased.

"Shut up," I growled, "Let's go."

Walking out of the room and coming off of the ship, I stared at Artemis, who glared at me. She wore a silver armor that cut off in places and she had twin daggers in each hand.

"Perseus," she said coldly, curling her lip. "Oh, and Luke, what a _surprise_."

"Oh, no," Luke laughed bitterly, "I'm surprised you even came here to start with, Artemis."

"Of course I would," Artemis seethed, before lunging at me. I drew Hellfire in a quick second and slashed at her, only to be met by her dagger.

"I. Will. Not. Let. You. Harm. Me. And. My. Maidens!" Artemis snarled and advanced. Strangely, she didn't attack.

"Aren't you going to attack?" I asked.

Artemis scoffed, "Really? Don't you remember that a hero must challenge a god before she can strike back?"

I lunged at Artemis as she shot me a grin. In a split second, she kicked me in the chest, making me stumble backwards and fall.

I got up in pain and Luke shoved Artemis from behind. She stumbled forward and fell, and I took the time to slam the butt of my sword onto the base of her neck.

She groaned, and backflipped in rage and swung around, sending out small knives everywhere. I deflected them with my sword, but one stuck on my leg, making me hiss in pain. I yanked it out, and threw it at her.

It cut her arm, and golden ichor ran down her armor. She jumped into the air, and silver, metal wings flew out and she flipped, sending out a blow of silver arrows.

Luckily, I deflected the ones at me, but Luke had one in his chest. He shot me an ashen grin, as if saying, _Take care of this crap_. Artemis stared at Luke, slowly advancing towards him. He gave a quick nod, and before Artemis turned around, I advanced.

I lunged at her, and shoved my sword into her armor. A blast of metal hit my face and Artemis clutched her stomach, golden ichor seeping out. She had a small wound.

"Perseus Jackson," Artemis spit, and she shot to me with inhumane speed and I tried to dodge her, but she held me down. "I will end-"

CLANG! A shield hit Artemis's head, and she slumped onto my body. Shoving her off, I stared at Bianca, who glared at Artemis. When she saw me, she gave me a smile and offered an hand. I gladly took it and rose up.

"Use these chains," Atlas' voice rang out as I saw him walk towards us, "Nice job. I do see promise for Kronos' new army."

I took the chain and bound Artemis with it. I put the last ring around her neck and began forcefully dragging her to the sky. I didn't care as Artemis' head was met with rocks.

"Easy, you wouldn't want to bruise her so much," Bianca said worriedly as I chuckled.

"You weren't this worried when you thunked Artemis on the head," I replied sweetly. She just watched me in silence.

Thankfully, gods wounds healed pretty quickly, so she got up in no time.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

I was silent as her eyes adjusted to the site. She saw Annabeth and she glared at us.

"How dare you hurt a maiden like this?" she growled.

"Quit your talking," I yawned, "Are you going to take her place or not?"

Artemis' eyes landed on Annabeth, as Annabeth's face had turned ashen.

"Cut my chains," Artemis finally said as Luke sliced the chains apart.

Artemis slid over to Annabeth and held the sky. Artemis' face immediately paled as she began shaking. Annabeth lay on the ground limp. I picked Annabeth up and threw her to the floor. Atlas looked at Annabeth distastefully.

"You can end her life now," Atlas said as I raised my sword.

"Wait!" Bianca, Luke, and Thalia spoke up at the same time.

"Don't kill her Percy," Luke pleaded, "She may be of use."

"I know the betrayal hurts, but please, for me, let it go," Bianca begged.

Thalia looked at me with sad eyes as I turned to Atlas.

"You really think she is of use?" Atlas inquired.

The three nodded.

"Withdraw your sword Perseus," Atlas ordered as I reluctantly sheathed Hellfire.

"We should probably head in," Luke said as he slung Annabeth over his shoulders, "We can discuss what to do next while at the table."

Everyone went in the ship as I decided to stay back for a while. I looked at Artemis who was silently struggling with her burden. I strode over to her.

"Having fun Artemis?" I asked.

"You-you," she gasped, "My hunters will find me and they will make your life miserable. Mark my words Perseus."

"You know Artemis," I sneered, "Your pissing me off. Why don't I have a bit fun with Hellfire?"

I took out my sword and twirled it on my hands.

"You can't make me fade," she said.

"I won't make you fade," I replied, "But I will make sure you feel the pain I felt when I was betrayed and all who don't serve Kronos have a special punishment for them."

I dug my sword into Artemis' temple. She groaned. In a flash, I traced down Hellfire from her temple to her cheekbone as ichor bled out.

"Are you too weak to attack?" I taunted, "Has the weight of the sky taken its toll?"

She was shaking either from pure rage or from exhaustion.

"So what have you and the gods been talking about?" I asked. She didn't answer me, but instead glared at me.

I slapped her.

"I asked you a question," I whispered.

She didn't look amused. She just stared at the ground.

"You're a pathetic little goddess," I mused, "A man hating virgin. Look at you females. Some of you aren't better off. I guess I will start by ripping apart your hunters one at a time."

She immeidately recoiled and glared at me.

"You will not hurt my hunters!" she yelled out, but another hard slap silenced her.

"I can do whatever I want," I replied, "Your no in position to tell me what to do. Look at the time. I have to go. In the meanwhile, enjoy the sky."

I gave her one last slap as I made my way to the Andromeda. I felt uneasy, so I decided to skip dinner and instead made my way to my room. I lay Hellfire on my desk as the sword began faintly glowing.

 _"I am very impressed with your dedication," Kronos spoke into me, "Keep on acting like that and you will enjoy success during my reign. Even now, the camp grows stronger and stronger. Apparently more children are being claimed, even as we speak. The gods are training their new heroes and their force...is a force to be reckoned with, but with all of you and as we recruit more demigods...they will be no match for us. Go join your friends. More trials await you."_

In a daze, I got up and made my way upstairs. Things were looking great right now.


	8. Am I Ready to Love?

**Sorry in advanced for this crack in Peranca. Don't worry, it's not over.**

 **Chapter 8: Should I really love?**

I made my way upstairs to the dining area, hoping that Nico had saved me a meal. Monsters rose as they greeted me, but ignored. Nico waved to me and motioned for me to come over. I came over as everyone was happily eating.

"I saved you another meal," Nico replied cheekily.

I smiled, "Thank you. Without you, I don't think I would be surviving."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Must you be so overdramatic?"

"Overdramatic?" I demanded, "I _need_ hot food! Without it, I'm-"

Bianca whacked my head. "Stop it."

I smiled goofily. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

"How is it that you go from stupid to obnoxious _just_ like that?" Bianca asked as chuckles echoed in the dining hall.

"Well, that's just who I am," I replied smiling.

"Ahem Percy," Luke said as he looked at me.

I looked right back at him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, "Outside. All alone?"

"You sound like a creepy stalker," Thalia laughed as laughter again arose.

"I'm serious," he replied and once everyone saw how serious he was, all talking ceased.

I got up and walked with Luke to the docks of the Andromeda.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What the Hades is going between you and Bianca?" he answered.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"You can't love yet," Luke whispered, "It's too early."

"You came out here to tell me that I can't love Bianca?" I asked incredulously, "Why?"

"Listen Percy," Luke told me, "At this stage, it's too early to get a girlfriend or to fall in love with someone. It's extremely dangerous. Can't you wait until your older and this war is over? If you fall in love with Bianca and she falls in love with you, we are still all in danger of dying. And your fatal flaw is personal loyalty. What if the gods used that to their advantage? If they capture Bianca and threaten to kill her, trust me, you won't let anything get in the way of getting her back, even if it means going over to gods side and abandoning the one who gave you a second chance. Think wisely about this Percy. I once loved, but look where that got me."

"You mean Thalia?" I asked.

Luke raised his eyebrow, confirming my suspicion.

"Yes," he finally said after a while, "Even though we have been reunited, those years of missing her was great. When we were young, we stuck together with Annabeth, when we were running away. We talked and lets just say, we go close and when she was turned into a tree...things got pretty complicated."

I nodded in understanding.

"Love is not an option right now," Luke stated, "In fact it is really dangerous for all of us. You will have to trust me on this. Now, I'm not saying to completely ignore Bianca. I'm just saying, stay out of relationships right now. And I'm sure Bianca isn't really suited to start dating right now. Titans Percy, you just met her! It's not healthy to rush relationships like that."

I looked at him amused.

"You sound like a child of Aphrodite," I said as he laughed.

"Yeah yeah," he replied, "I've been hanging out with those turds for quite a while. Not that I want to hang out with them."

I snorted, "I'm pretty sure you wanted to hang out with them."

He cracked a smile, "Let's go in and finish up."

He went in the ship as I looked at Artemis' struggling figure down on the mountain. I didn't feel a twinge of guilt or sympathy. Instead, I felt satisfied, but not satisfied enough. After staring at her for 10 more seconds, I rejoined my friends in the Andromeda. They gave me curious glances, but didn't say anything. I felt grateful.

"Are you guys done eating?" I heard Atlas' voice, "Come on soldiers, this isn't time to lounge around! Finish eating, we have to discuss our next step! Hurry ladies, hurry!"

"Ok, ok, gosh," Nico whined, "This dinner is too good."

"Are you suggesting that I should serve you grubs instead soldier?!" Atlas shouted.

Nico quickly shook his head.

"I can't hear you! Can you speak?" Atlas asked.

"Yes sir," Nico replied shakily.

"WHAT?!" Atlas screamed

"YES SIR!" Nico yelled louder.

Atlas nodded in satisfaction, "Good. Meet me in the meeting room once your done. I'll give you all up to 8:00 p.m. Be there by 8 or you owe me 100 push ups. Yes, even you ladies!"

Atlas stormed off.

"Glad to see we have a competent general," I muttered.

Luke gasped, "Do you know who your talking about? This is Atlas, Percy! One of Kronos' most strongest general! Of course he is competent!"

"Oh," was my only response which led to hands meeting faces.

I looked at the clock which said 7:50.

"I'm finished," I replied, "I'll meet you guys in the room, hopefully by 8. Adios!"

"Since when did Percy learn spanish?" was the question I heard as I walked to the meeting room.

I opened the door and there stood Atlas, who was waiting on the desk, his hands folded.

"Nice to see you so early, half blood," he simply said as I sat down, not saying a word, "Kronos has great plans for you. You should be honored, boy. No mortal has been offered a chance so great. You must not mess up as Kronos does not allow failures."

"But, you can't expect to be successful on every mission," I replied, "It's not fair."

Atlas raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you have known that life is simply not fair. It is true that you can't be successful on every mission, but failure is only decided by a few options. Kronos chose you to lead and a failure can throw Kronos' plan off track, some being too great to recover from. With great power comes responsiblity."

I just bowed my head, deep in thought.

"7:59," Atlas growled.

"NOOOO!" I heard yelling as the door burst open. Luke, Nico, Thalia, Bianca, Willow, and Bob bursted in as the clock turned 8.

I raised my eyebrow, impressed.

"Take your seats ladies!" Atlas' voice boomed, "We are going to get started."

Atlas patiently waited as everyone took their seats.

"We are going to set sail to the National Museum of Natural History as I have some matters to take care of," Atlas began, "That is all."

"Are you serious?" Nico asked rising up, "You bring us in here and threaten to make us do 100 push ups, just to tell us this crappy plan?"

Atlas rose up quickly, "Don't call any of my plans crappy. If you value your life, I suggest you get out of my sight, now."

I expected Nico to run away like any sane person would, but he stood his ground.

"Listen here general," Nico spot, "Just because your Kronos' right hand man, doesn't mean you can threaten me or any of us."

"You incompetent half blood, get out right now," Atlas growled and Nico knew better than to not push it. He stormed out.

"Worthless," Atlas replied, "Don't be surprised if you see his carcass floating on the water today."

"I will not let your hurt my brother you horrible person," Bianca seethed, "You had no right to tell him that! No right!"

Bianca stormed out after Nico. Everyone save the general looked stunned. I debated on whether to follow Bianca, or stay in the meeting room.

"If you'll excuse me-" I began, but the general cut me off.

"Let them go," he told me, "You stay here Percy. It will be a miracle if you see those 2 Hades' spawn still intact in this ship."

This put me in a tough decision. I could listen to Atlas and perhaps forever lose Bianca and Nico, or I could disobey Atlas and be severly punished. Luke had told me to not love as it would cause me a lot of burden and pain. I kind of saw where he was getting at. Two sides of me were fighting as I tried hard to make a decision. I could feel perspiration dripping down me. I finally made my choice.

"As you wish general," I replied as I sat back down on my seat.

Yes, I chose duty over possible love. Duty is more important to me and I said to Bianca, there are more girls out in the world. Crap, now I feel really bad. I could feel a few stray tears coming down, knowing that I had lost Bianca. You may wonder how I knew that. Well, I just did. Luke knew what I was thinking as he nodded at me, sadly.

"I see those traitors have finally gone," Atlas laughed.

We looked at him questioningly as he swiped his hands.

"This is what had just happened," Atlas told us as we looked at the...mist?

 _"Bianca, we can't leave them," Nico cried._

 _"We have to," Bianca firmly replied, "They don't care for us."_

 _"Where do we go?" Nico whimpered._

 _"Stop your whimpering Nico," Bianca ordered, "Let's go. I know this move called shadow travelling. Here hold my hand."_

 _Nico gripped Bianca's hand as shadows started to flicker around them. As they disappeared, I swear I heard Bianca whisper, "Percy."_

 _I looked stunned as they landed on what suspiciously looked like Mt. Olympus._

 _"You dare show your faces here?!" Zeus growled menacingly, picking up his bolt._

 _"Peace brother, my children are here to make peace with her," Hades replied, sounding very pleased._

 _"The oath brother!" Zeus reminded._

 _"Let me tell you this brother," Hades replied, "I did not break the oath. Here, let me explain it to you..."_

The message faded as the meeting room was silent.

"Good riddance," Bob huffed.

"How can you say that?!" Atlas, Luke and I roared at him. He took a step back and cowered.

"Don't you know the gods got a new bargaining chip you fool?! Do you even know The Great Prophecy?!" Atlas asked.

"Lord Kronos will be mad at us all!" Luke also roared, "It will be a miracle if we aren't ripped apart by tonight!"

How is this a good riddance?" I asked Bob, "I let her go. It was all my fault. I can't believe I chose duty over her. This is complete bullshit!"

I saw Thalia staring at us sickly.

"Quiet!" she yelled as we all fell silent, "Even camp was better than this! At camp, at least we didn't argue all the time! Heck, camp was more fun than this as there were more options! And you, Percy, you told me the gods weren't good. You say they needed to be destroyed! But look at you Titans! You aren't better than the gods and at least there isn't total chaos when the gods rule! You guys should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Thalia stormed out, with Luke after her. Atlas gave a roar and exited out of the ship as Bob and Willow silently trudged after them, Willow giving comfort to Bob. I was left all alone. I pounded the table with my fist with rage and frustration. The gods were looking to kill me as my life with the Titans wasn't doing so great either. I cursed the fates for being so cruel. And finally all the pain I've been holding in ever since my first betrayal came pouring out as I couldn't control myself. I began crying raw tears, not giving any care to anything that was going on. After a few more moments of crying, I went to my room and took out Hellfire. I waited for Kronos to talk to me, to punish me, to say anything, but no answer came. I sighed and lay Hellfire on my desk drawer. My life during camp had gone from bad to worse as I was betrayed by Luke and as Zeus originally planned to kill me. I thought that going over to the Titans, I would be able to cause destruction while enjoying my life, but that wasn't working. Had I really made the right decision? Did I even have a choice to back down from the offer I was given? No, I had no choice. The god and titans were equal. They were both bad.

There was no good side in my eyes. They were both bad. If the gods hadn't jumped to conclusions and didn't say that I had betrayed them, I possibly might have escaped the first chance I had gotten, but their pride had gotten the better of them. I really expected Poseidon to hold on to the fact that I could still be saved, but I guess that didn't work. I fell asleep and dreams came to me.

 _I was approached by 3 old ladies whom I knew were the fates._

 _"Congratulations on making my life so miserable," I grumbled, not meeting them in the eye._

 _"We have come to tell you some news," the three chorused at the same time._

 _I raised my eyebrow._

 _"Your fate isn't tied to the string," they said, "You make your own choices and we have no part in deciding anything for you. Even we don't know why, but your life force is...controlled by another mysterious being. That will make you very powerful."_

 _"I-I don't understand," I replied._

 _They stared at me like I was completely stupid._

 _"We have no control of your choices," they said, "Everything is up to you."_

 _I took that in._

 _"What about The Great Prophecy?" I asked, "The one Atlas was talking about."_

 _The fates sighed._

 _"We have tried and tried to tell the gods, or at least hint to them that they shouldn't let this prophecy control them, that there is another force, which is you, that is in control, but they won't just listen," they said, "But don't let this get through your head. Many forces know about this and will do anything to get you on their side. Also, you can die and when you do...we don't even know what will happen."_

 _My head was hurting like crazy from all this knowledge and the fates looked at me sympathetically._

 _"Go to rest young hero and may no dreams bother you today," they told me as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
_


	9. They're after us

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and most importantly view this story. I appreciate every one of you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: They're coming for us**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I read the clock, 6:30 p.m. Atlas had ordered all of us to put alarm clocks so we can rise early. Recalling the event yesterday, I groaned knowing that Bianca had indeed gone over to the gods. I couldn't blame her. I didn't know how to be mad at right now. Luke for telling me to not love? Atlas for keeping me from comforting Bianca and Nico? Bob for insulting Bianca and Nico? Thalia for making the mood worse? Me for being a coward? All those thoughts surrounded me as I was hit by a massive headache. I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

The door creaked open and I expected Luke or Atlas, but I met Thalia. She was already up and ready to go.

"You ready for today?" Thalia asked, staring at me with yesterday's ferocity.

I couldn't meet her eyes because I knew I would cower under her stare.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Listen Percy," Thalia told me, "I'm not mad anymore. It was really stupid to get mad. I just met Luke and yesterday's event just rattled me and I unleashed it there. I get angry pretty easily and I have a hard time controlling it."

"Is that your fatal flaw?" I asked. Annabeth had told me about fatal flaws during the trip to the Sea of Monsters. Annabeth's fatal flaw was hubris or pride. Not to be confused with that delicious dip, hummus. Yes, I got confused between those two.

"I'm not sure that is," Thalia answered, "It's pride. That's why I yielded when you said I would get power. I love Luke, don't get me wrong, but being a daughter of Zeus, it would be only fitting for my fatal flaw to be power."

I nodded in understanding.

"Breakfast!" Luke's voice echoed down the stairs.

"We should get going," Thalia nudged me as we raced downstairs.

We were laughing by the time we sat down, much to the amusement of Luke.

"Did you guys have fun in there?" Luke asked wryly with a twinge of jealousy.

Thalia hit Luke hard, "No you sicko. We didn't do anything, except talk so shut up and eat your breakfast before I kick your butt all the way to Hades."

Luke raised his hands in surrender and resumed eating his cereal.

"Froot Loops?" I asked as he nodded.

"Pretty tasty," he answered, "Better than what Willow and Bob are eating."

I turned to them.

"What kind of cereal are you eating?" I asked them.

"Honey Oats," Willow smiled.

"Fruity Pepples," Bob also said, "Thanks to Willow. I really don't like Demeter and her fetish for cereals."

Willow whacked him hard as Thalia cracked a grin and Luke began choking on his cereal.

"Ow what was that for?!" Bob asked indignantly.

"Don't insult my mother," Willow growled.

"Well, it's true," Luke said, "She loves cereal too much."

"Whatever man," Willow replied, "Jerk."

"I'm not getting into that argument again," Luke hummed.

"Scared?" Willow asked smiling smugly.

"No," he said, "Just don't want to drag this argument for 30 straight minutes."

I looked at Luke incredulously.

"True story," he told me, "I lost my voice for a day. Never ever get into an argument with Willow unless you want to grow gray hairs by the time your 20."

I wrinkled my nose.

"Let's go get cereal Percy," Thalia told me as we rose up and made our way to the breakfast aisle.

"Good morning y'all," the chef greeted as we raised our hand, "Sleep well?"

We nodded.

"Good, good," he replied, "What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have Lucky charms," Thalia answered.

The chef nodded as he gave Thalia lucky charms.

"Do you have any bacon?" I asked.

"Why of course!" he replied.

"Then can I have bacon, scrambled eggs, and orange juice please?" I asked.

He nodded as he whiffed the meal out pretty quickly.

"Bon appetit!" he said as we returned to our seat.

Luke, Bob, and Willow looked at me incredulously.

"Where'd you get the bacon?" Willow asked.

"Where'd you get the orange juice?" Luke asked.

"Where'd you get the scrambled eggs?" Bob asked.

"I just asked the chef," I replied.

"Oh," was their only response as I began eating happily.

I swear they were looking at each other with grins.

"Percy?" Willow asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" I answered.

She snapped her fingers as vines began wrapping around me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, just wrapping you with vines," she replied in a duh voice.

"What? Why?" I said to her.

"Because of this," she answered as she took a bacon and popped it in her mouth.

"My bacon!" I replied, playing on. I struggled, but those vines were tight and my hands were restrained.

I looked on helplessly as Luke took a long gulp of the orange juice. Bob stole the scrambled eggs and Willow took another bacon. Even Thalia got in on the act, sipping orange juice and stealing a bacon.

"Let me go!" I struggled, "A growing boy has to eat!"

The vines finally unwrapped as I only had a piece of bacon. In a flash, I picked it up and popped it in my mouth. Laughter rung out as I realized what I had done.

"Please just shut up," I told them and they stopped, thankfully.

"Everyone, we're arriving at the National Museum of Natural History located in Washington D.C in approximately 5 minutes," the captain spoke, "Please pack up and make sure you don't leave any of your personal belongings. Thank you for riding the Andromeda and we hope you have a nice day."

The intercom shut off as Luke rose.

"Looks like we're here," Luke sighed, "Atlas says he has a plan, but I'm not sure what it is. I just have to tell you that this is where things get real. You will see the true horrors of war and it won't be pretty."

The ship rested on the dock as monsters began piling out.

"Good day," Atlas told us as we nodded, "Follow me, I have some bad news as well as some good news."

Mortals gave us no mind as hundreds of monsters began entering the museum. Some mortals saluted Atlas who waved them off. We went deeper into the museum and soon found a hidden room. Atlas opened the room and we were greeted by huge cheering. I saw many more monsters. My heart felt like it was crawling out of my throat. With an army as huge as this, I knew we couldn't lose. Atlas made his way to a huge chair as we stood around him. When everyone was ready, Atlas, pounded his fist on his chair, silencing everyone.

"Friends, I have some bad news for you," Atlas spoke to us, "The campers are on a quest to save the goddess Artemis. They are Nico, Bianca, Phoebe, Grover, and..."

Atlas was silent for a while, worrying us.

"What's wrong sir?" a woman, very beautiful, but with donkey legs...asked.

"My traitorous daughter is also going on the quest," Atlas growled.

"Zoe?" Luke asked as Atlas turned to face him, glaring murderously.

"Do not speak of her name!" Atlas bellowed.

"I'm really sorry," Luke replied.

Two thoughts raced in my head. One was about Bianca. She left and we were being sent out to possibly kill all of them. I knew there would be no way I could kill Bianca. The other thought was how this quest was doomed to fail. I just heard from the fates that the Great Prophecy was fake and that I controlled my own destiny. Even I didn't know the outcome of this brewing war. The only thing I knew was that it would be really chaotic and bloody on both sides.

"Percy!" I heard Atlas call my name.

"Uh, yea?" I replied bluntly.

"You zoned out for a while," Atlas said, calmly.

"Oh, I was just thinking about...Bianca?" I replied, making it seem like a question.

"You can't develop a soft spot for her soldier!" Atlas roared, "She is the enemy and she and her brother must be destroyed! Do not fail me or Kronos. Do you understand?"

I gritted my teeth and replied, "Yes sir."

"How are we to destroy the Hunters?" Thalia asked, "After all, they are powerful."

She said powerful like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"And that my dear, I have the solution," Atlas told us, "Bring the dinosaur teeth!"

"Yes sir!" a guard said and raced off. He came back moments later with a teeth.

"Plant it in the ground!" Atlas ordered as he planted the seed. The guard got a watering can and tilted it towards the soil. Instead of water, red liquid came out. The ground shook as we except Atlas, took a step back.

"Meow," a cute kitten purred as it began licking it's paws.

"Awwww," Willow cooed as Atlas' face burned with rage.

"Cute cuddly kittens?" he roared, "You incompetent fool, I said the teeth of the dinosaur!"

"I thought you said-" the guard began, but Atlas raised his hand.

"I said dinosaurs!" he yelled, "Get those infernal creatures out of here and never show your face again!"

The guard scooped up the kittens and ran away.

"You, get me the right teeth, now!" Atlas commanded as another guard saluted and raced away.

"Fools," Atlas muttered.

"That's why I don't use mortals," Luke replied, "So useless and foolish."

"Mortals are weak minded, violent, and easily bought. I love them!" Atlas answered.

"Here it is sir!" the other guard said.

"Excellent," Atlas nodded.

The guard planted the seed and I expected another failure, but a skeletal hand shot up. We jumped back in horror as skeleton warriors began emerging from the ground.

"The scent, now!" Atlas ordered as the woman with donkey legs threw down a piece of fabric.

Atlas gave it to the warriors who sniffed it. Their bones clattered and their pupils dilated.

"Hunt them down and kill them," Atlas said as the skeleton walked out of the museum, "And I will have another playmate to distract them."

Atlas whistled as a huge lion began barreling in.

"What is that?" I asked as it growled.

"It's the Nemean Lion," Atlas replied, "A lion that was once killed by Hercules. He is so fierce that I'm sure the lion will take care of the quest members. I'm also sending you Percy to fight them. The skeleton warriors will be the last resort. If by any chance the lion gets killed, I want you to go in and finish them off. If the lion makes it and kills the group, return to me. Don't develop a soft spot for that Hades spawn."

I bowed awkwardly and left with the lion, while Bob, Willow, Thalia, and Luke gave me worried glances. We rushed to National Air and Space Museum as I saw the 5 relaxing in the cafe.

"Wait here," I whispered to the lion as it growled, but nodded.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled as they drew their bows while Grover got out his reed pipe.

"Percy?" Bianca and Nico spluttered as the Hunters were glaring at me. Grover looked at me sadly.

"So it is true," I said to Bianca, "You guys left."

"And you didn't try to stop me," she replied, "I thought that you would help us, but you didn't come."

"I'm sorry about that," I replied, "It was orders and it was a dumb mistake."

"Don't be sorry," she said, "I have no intention of joining you...yet, but we don't have to be enemies. Come back to us. The gods will have the heart to forgive you."

"Well said sister," Zoe answered, "But I don't agree with the come back to us and the gods will forgive you part."

"Sister?" I asked, "Your in the hunt?"

Bianca nodded as I felt rage growing in me.

"Why?!" I asked.

"They accepted me while you didn't!" Bianca yelled right back.

"I had no choice!" I told her, "The general told me not to go."

"So you chose your duty over me?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I answered, internally wincing at how mean I sounded to her.

"Your not the person I thought you would be," she whispered, "You told me that I was beautiful and all those compliments so I could stay on your side. You lied about everything."

"What I said was the truth," I said.

"Oh really now?" she taunted, "You said the gods were no good. Look at the Titans! They are no better either. I would rather serve the gods rather than the Titans. The gods opened their arms and my father does care about me. You are a fool Percy."

"Wait!" Zoe exclaimed, "Before we castrate that...filthy pig, tell me Bianca, who is this general?"

Bianca raised her eyebrows and answered, "Atlas."

Zoe's mouth opened wide.

"Traitor," I hissed at her.

"I'm not on your side anymore," she replied bitterly, "And I'm happy with the gods. Enough talk, are you ready to be castrated and strung up like a pig?"

I stared at her in awe and finally, rage overcame me. I took out Hellfire as everyone trained their weapons on me.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Nico boldly said while standing in front of Bianca.

I let another opportunity slip up, another possible relationship broken. I whistled as the Nemean Lion popped out with a roar.

"Sick em'" I whispered as the lion lunged, baring it's sharp teeth and claws.


	10. Eternal Rest

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and most importantly view this story. I appreciate every one of you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Eternal Rest**

The lion ran towards Zoe, and she shot an arrow at the angry animal. It bounced off of its fur and it roared, lunging for Zoe.

She rolled away quickly, and Bianca ran to the lion, and shoved her dagger into its neck.

"Big mistake, _Bi_ ," I spat, and the lion tackled Bianca, holding her under his claws.

She cried out as the lion leeringly peered over her, and opened its mouth to-

WOOSH! Snacks flew over to the lion, whacking it on the head and body. Phoebe, Zoe and Nico darted around to make continuous aims.

The lion roared angrily, and got off of Bianca. Looking traumatized, Bianca fixed her eyes on me and ran to me.

I sighed in annoyance and rolled my eyes. Bianca looked enraged.

"How could you?" she hissed, venom dripping from her voice.

"Do we _have_ to talk about this again?" I demanded angrily, jabbing my sword at her. She sidestepped and we began to duel.

"Yes!" Bianca cried, and she faked a right and lunged left.

With the butt of my sword, and I hit her head and she fell to the ground like a rag doll. Vines wrapped around her and she was lifted up, slowly being brought to Grover.

"Stupid satyr," I mumbled, and cut and vines and pulled Bianca to me. Insistently, thicker vines pulled out and grabbed Bianca, and I stabbed her shoulder before letting the vines take her.

"THEE DARE?" Zoe bellowed, and she ran to me with wicked speed. "Phoebe, Nico, stay back! Distract the lion!"

"Dare what?" I retorted. "Mess with a girl? Because you guys are, _oh so worthy_?"

"Immbecile!" Zoe cried, and shot arrows at me.

I deflected them, but one pierced my chest. Groaning, I pulled it out as blood spurted out of the wound.

A loud roar caught my attention. I turned around and saw the lion sinking to its knees with something in its mouth.

"Power of astronaut food," Bianca said proudly, and I growled, lunging at her. I totally let my guard down. She screamed and fell as we tumbled down.

I raised Hellfire, and she squeaked, terror visible in her eyes. Something in my heart froze.

She was afraid. _Afraid_. Of me. She thought I would kill her. But I would never. Never in a million years, even if she had betrayed me.

 _Do it Jackson! Kronos hissed in my head. Do it now, before it's too late!_

I raised my sword before pain erupted in my head. I fell backwards, and I saw Zoe's angry glare at me. She had hit me with something hard, and probably with what she was holding, it was a golf club.

"I told you I would end you, Perseus," Zoe snarled, and aimed an arrow at my throat. She pulled it to the tighest string.

 _They would kill me_. I would die.

"Stop!" Bianca cried, and Zoe stared at her in disbelief.

"What?! Bianca, we need to kill him." Zoe said sternly.

"I know...but please," Bianca muttered.

I stared at her hazily, her eyes were a shade a hazel, but she broke my heart. Was that even considered breaking my heart?

"He's the enemy!" Zoe exclaimed.

"He'll be killed sooner or later," Bianca reasoned. "The fates will allow his death."

 _"Only if you knew,"_ I said internally.

Zoe stared at Bianca before relenting with a angry sigh. She stormed off.

"Just because she wanted to spare thee, doesn't mean we will be as lenient next time," Zoe growled, "Get out my sight." Zoe stormed off.

I got up angrily and stared at Bianca. "Just because you spared my life, doesn't mean I'll forgive you. _Ever_. I've had enough people betray me. Although I can apologize for not coming to help you and Nico. It was a stupid and unforgivable mistake on my part."

I stormed out and made my way back to the museum as I punched in the secret code for the entrance. The door wooshed open as all talking ceased and eyes trained on me.

"How did it go?" Atlas asked standing upright.

"Their numbers were too many," I replied, "They found the lion's weakness and finished him off. I was almost killed, but Bianca spared my life."

Atlas just stared at me.

"So you're telling me that they're all alive," he said patiently, "You didn't manage to wound any of them and they are off to save Artemis."

"Well I managed to stab Bianca in the shoulder," I replied, wincing. Although I was now a cold blooded warrior, the thought of me hurting Bianca still brought some kind of pain to me.

"I wouldn't call this attempt a total loss though," Luke told Atlas, "We managed to slow them down and know their position."

"Bah," Atlas hissed in response, "They are most likely headed to Gila Claw, Arizona, where Hephaestus' junkyard is located. By luck, they will awaken the beast that will tear them apart."

From the moment he said that, I felt my gut tighten.

"We need to head there also," I told everyone.

"Why do you say that?" Atlas asked.

"I have a plan," I replied in response, "We split into two groups. One goes to where Artemis is being held while the other group follows me to Arizona. I-I think I know how to lure Bianca to me. When she comes to me, I will kill her. With Bianca gone, I will have no problem killing the rest of the people there."

Atlas considered this. "Not bad, Perseus. But don't _hesitate_ that time."

"I won't," I said curtly.

"Alright then," Luke said, clapping his hands, "Percy, since you gave us this idea, why don't you call out who will go to Arizona with you."

"Willow. Definetely," I said.

Willow blinked, as if she had never been much in the team.

"I'll go," Willow nodded, and I flashed her a dry smile and turned back to the group.

"I need her to take care of the stupid satyr. And Thalia."

Luke nodded curtly. "Atlas, Bob, and I will go to Mt. Othrys."

"Then it's settled," Atlas clapped. "Kelli, prepare the pegasi for Percy. Make sure they're well fed and can go on nonstop."

Kelli smiled flirtatiously at Luke and sashayed to a pair of pegasi in the corner. They knickered nervously and I could hear on black one's thoughts.

 _Scared. Mistreatment. Green. Black. Orange shirt. Sword. Bad sword. Sugarcubes._

"They're all rested up, so they can leave _any time_ ," Kelli said, still staring at Luke.

"Good. Take off now and good luck to you," Atlas told us as he gave us a nod.

 _"They're coming for us!" the black one whinnied in shock._

 _"I'm scared," the white horse nickered._

 _"Now now Guido, that guy with black hair doesn't seem so bad," Blackjack said._

I was stunned. How could I hear them?

"Uh so how are you?" I asked the pegasus as he whinnied in shock.

 _"Wow, you could talk to me?" the black one asked, "Are you Poseidon's kid?"_

"Yeah, I actually am," I replied.

 _"Cool! What's up boss? Got any sugar cubes?" the black one asked._

"I don't have any sugar cubes. What's your name?" I said.

 _"I'm Blackjack boss. Then, do you have any donuts? I love donuts and sugar cubes," Blackjack answered._

 _"Sugarcubes," Guido said dreamily, "A horse's favorite food."_

"Does anyone have any sugarcubes?" I asked as everyone besides the pegasi looked at me wierdly.

"What? Why would you ask about sugar cubes?" Luke replied.

"Theses pegasi crave sugar cubes," I said, "They want sugar cubes."

"Bah!" Atlas told us, "Go."

I mounted on BlackJack as Willow and Thalia were deciding who to ride.

"Who do you guys want?" I asked Guido and the other pegasus.

 _"Give me the girl that smells suspiciously like tomatoes and plants," Guido told me as the other pegasus snorted._

"Willow, that white horse wants you to ride him," I told Willow as she stared at me.

"Ok..." she awkwardly trailed off as she mounted Guido.

Thalia sighed and got on the other pegasus as we flew trotted out of the Museum.

"Destination, Gila Claw, Arizona," I ordered the pegasi as they snorted.

 _"Sure thing boss," Blackjack replied as we flew off into the sky._

"Why did you warm up to me so quickly?" I asked them.

 _"Any children of the sea god are friends of us," Blackjack said._

I nodded and stood silent. Tall buildings flew past by us as I looked at Willow and Thalia. Willow was calmly staring ahead, possibly thinking about how life is turning out for her. Thalia shut her eyes tightly as if she were scared of something.

"You okay there Thalia?" I asked as Willow turned to look at Thalia.

"Yeah. Of course. Duh. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied as I cracked a grin at her antics.

"Your closing your eyes shut. Are you afraid of something? Don't worry, we won't die. We'll make it out alive," I reassured her.

"Oh that's not it. Never mind. Just please, leave me alone right now," Thalia pleaded as I sighed and nodded.

We were all silent as sleep overcame me. I rested my head on Blackjack's mane as I fell asleep.

I was woken with a thud as Blackjack landed on the ground. I realized how I was the only one to fall asleep. I felt something trickling down my mouth as I looked at a smirking Thalia and Willow. I braced for those five words.

"You drool when you sleep," Willow stated as I rolled my eyes.

"First Annabeth then you," I sighed.

"Whatever. Where are we?" Willow asked as I looked around me.

 _"We have to go boss. Give us a whistle whenever you need us alright?" Blackjack asked as I nodded, "Stay safe boss."_

They flew off as I stared at them.

"Don't call me boss!" I yelled up as moments later, a glob of brown stuff hit my face.

The moment I smelled it, I knew it was feces.

"BLACKJACK!" I yelled to the sky as Willow rolled over the floor laughing. Thalia laughed also, but not as dramatically as Willow.

"Who said that?" I heard a voice as Willow, Thalia, and I ran away to hide.

I saw Bianca, Nico, Zoe, Grover, and Phoebe approach the junkyard. Bianca looked better as she revealed her face more. She looked more at peace, smiling. My heart couldn't help but flutter, but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head.

"Bianca, what are you holding?" Zoe asked as Bianca lifted her hands.

It was some sort of statue. I realized it looked like one of Nico's game statue. What was it? Mythomagic.

"Oh, it's just a Hades mythomagic statue. The only figurine Nico doesn't have," Bianca replied as Zoe paled.

"Please don't tell me you picked it up," Zoe gulped worriedly.

Bianca slowly nodded as the whole place shook. A huge statue emerged out of the wreckage. It was about 50 feet, but when I thought it stopped growing, it growed another 150 feet. It roared as it smashed its large hands at Bianca. She yelped and rolled out, moments before the hand crushed anything under it.

"Talos!" Zoe yelled.

That's when we struck. Giving out a bloodcurdling yell, we charged, brandishing our weapons. The 5 looked at us in shock before they did the worst thing possible at the moment. They ran away. Thalia got out her bow and arrow...wait what?

I looked at Thalia questioningly as she mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'

I nodded. While Phoebe, Zoe, Nico, and Grover ran one way, Bianca veered to the left, Talos following her.

"I got Bianca!" I told Thalia and Willow, "You guys get the rest!"

They nodded as I followed Bianca. I saw Bianca on the ground, clutching her legs as Talos towered over her. I could see a single tear that dripped down her eyes all the way to her chin. The tear rested there momentarily before it dripped down to the ground. She closed her eyes awaiting death as Talos approached her. I went against Atlas' orders and took out Hellfire.

"Hey! Metal dude!" I yelled as Talos turned to me.

Bianca stared at me in shock as Talos roared and ran after me. I made my way to some power lines and ran underneath. Apparently machines weren't that smart because it smashed into lines. Volts of electricity seemed to dance over Talos as he shuddered and groaned. The whole robot blew apart as it fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Talos' head moments away from me, but I rolled away just in time. I lay on my back, panting until I saw another object falling down. I tried rolling away, but I was too late as a piece of him got me right in the groin. Pain. Pain you could never imagine. I cursed so much that I'm sure that my mom would have smacked the life out of me. Literally. After moments of beautiful, agonizing pain, I got up and went to Bianca, sword in hand.

I approached her as she closed her eyes as if saying, _Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve it._ What I did next surprised her. I extended my hand. She looked at me, tears threatening to fall. I smiled and nodded at her as she took my hand. She rose up just fine, no pain evident on her legs. I raised my eyebrow. She just shrugged.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to die by Talos. That would've been horrifying," I told her as she laughed for the first time.

"No Percy. Why'd you not kill me right now?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "I just wanted to think that we might both make it out alive and start our life all over."

She looked at me sadly.

"You know that's not possible," she said softly, "For plently of reasons. I'm a hunter, first of all. Second, we're on different sides and the gods, well, they don't like you. My father really loathes you, but remember, I don't."

"You know, I'm pretty good at making the impossible, possible," I told her, "I know there will be a way. I just made that stupid mistake."

She smiled, "If we make it out alive and we somehow manage to make peace, I'll be waiting for you, but in the meantime...try not to get yourself killed."

She saluted me and walked off. I stared at her and sighed. That was when I heard a yell. I raced over to find Thalia and Willow towering over the hunter, Phoebe.

"We got her Percy," Thalia panted, "Those idiots didn't even realize that Phoebe had tripped. They just kept running."

I chuckled as I approached her. She was held down by vines as she tried struggling.

"The prophecy," she managed to say.

"Excuse me?" Thalia asked.

"One of the lines in the prophecy said that one shall perish in the land without rain. Looks like I'm the one," she gasped.

"No your not," I replied as she glared at me. Ignoring her, I continued, "The prophecies are not true. Heck, The Great Prophecy is not true. The fates don't control what happens in this war."

She looked at me questioningly.

"This information will give you migranes. More migraines than Willow," I said as Willow gave out an indignant hey!

"Go to sleep Phoebe. You'll need your eternal rest," I told her as I severed her neck. Her head rolled away from her body as a dark crimson pool began forming.


	11. The River Styx?

**Sorry for another late chapter! And Annabeth will be mentioned next chapter. Don't worry guys!**

 **Chapter 11: The River Styx?**

We arrived at Mt. Orthys the next day. I called on Blackjack and his friends to come and pick us up at Gila Claw, Arizona.

"What up boss?" he had told me.

"We need a ride back to Mt. Orthys," I told him as he nodded.

"Donuts? Sugar cubes?" he asked, and I sighed.

"At the ship," I told him, "I'll give you tons of them, alright?"

The pegasi whinnied chaotically.

"Well, hurry up!" Guido yelled, "We want sugar cubes!"

Since the pegasi flew extremely fast, we made it on the next day. We landed on the ship with a thunk as Luke, Bob, and Atlas came to greet us.

"How was it?" Luke asked, cracking a grin.

"Meh," Willow shrugged as Luke's face turned worried.

"We killed Phoebe and that was all," I said, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Is everything ok, Percy?" Luke asked as I nodded.

"Did you go directly against my orders of not sparing that Hades spawn?" Atlas questioned, has he raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe," I mumbled as I turned and walked in the ship.

"I told you not to spare her!" Atlas bellowed after me, "You went against my orders!"

"I couldn't kill her!" I replied going downstairs, "I think I love her."

"What did Luke say about love?" Atlas roared, "Love will only get in the way of our plan! You can get that foolish thought out of your head and think about winning the war for a change!"

"I want to win this war!" I retorted, "Just whatever. We still killed Phoebe."

"That worthless hunter?! Those spawns of Hades or my daughter would have been a better kill! You didn't even injure them to the point of no survival!" Atlas told me.

"We still made progress. That's all that matters," I finalized.

He threw up his hands and stormed upstairs.

"Not a good move Percy," Luke told me.

"I don't care," I replied.

Luke sighed, "Look Percy. I know it's very hard, but you must try to supress that feeling. Atlas is being really kind. No one can be this patient forever. Someday, when you try and help Bianca at the cost of one of our life or this mission, Atlas won't be so lenient."

I groaned loudly, "I swear. Then I wish I hadn't met her at all."

Luke pat my shoulder, "I know that feeling."

"At least Thalia is on our side. You guys have all the time in the world to improve your relationship," I replied.

Luke gave me a sad smile, clapped me on the back, then exited.

Suddenly angry, I grabbed my pencil holder and threw it at the wall. Pencils and pens flew everywhere. I flopped angrily on my bed.

I sighed and thought about my life. My kind of girlfriend betrayed me and saved my life. The general who could kill me on spot was angry at me. Life was _great_.

But why did Bianca save my life? Was it because I didn't kill her? Maybe she had feelings for me...and she wanted to come back to my side...!

I remembered how I had saved her life and my almost good mood shrunk. She was just being fair. I clenched my fists in anger.

Why did life have to be unfair? I hated it! I punched the bed frame and my fists throbbed.

"Percy!" a voice cried, and I got up quickly, drawing Hellfire. Willow looked at me with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you doing? Put that _down_!"

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"It's dinner," Willow informed. "And wow, anger issues!"

"Get out."

"Make me," Willow taunted.

"Biatch," I mumbled.

"Ass," Willow retorted.

"Ugly."

"Fat."

"I'm not fat," I pouted, "You need to think of insults that fit me."

"Then I'm not ugly!" she roared back.

I tried to hold my laughter as Willow smacked me...hard.

"Ow!" I winced, and Willow smirked. She left the room with a smug air and I rolled my eyes. I left my room and headed to the Dining Hall.

Luke and Thalia weren't there yet, oddly. I went to the chef.

He smiled nervously at me. "What do you want today?"

"Um...can I have a hamburger and some blue coke with fries? Also, two patties and no pickles," I said.

"What is this place, the Krusty Krab?" Willow mumbled, and I laughed.

"Are you implying that this chef is Spongebob?" I asked dryly.

Willow sniffed, and the chef quickly made the burger. It only took five minutes, and I thankfully took the meal.

Willow got a tofu burger and I cocked my head at her choice.

"Vegetatrian much?" I muttered.

"Well, I'm against killing animals. Why should we kill animals if we can get the food we need from the ground? I mean, ever heard of salads or-"

"I get it. Next you'll be blabbering about HeforShe," I said darkly.

"What?" Willow blankly.

"Never mind..." I said.

"Better stop before you start," Bob informed. I didn't realize he was waiting for Willow and me. "Let's go."

We all went to sit down at the table we usually sat at. Except Thalia and Luke weren't here. I took a big bite from my hamburger and nommed on some fries.

Willow looked up from her tofu burger and stared at my fries. I smirked.

"Mmmm, the fries are _so_ good," I exagerrated. "Bob, do you want one?" Bob sniffed.

"Those fries are unhealthy because of the amount of grease that they were exposed to. This can cause indigestion to the stomach," Bob said snootily.

I stared at him.

"In other words, you get really gassy," Bob said flatly.

"Heck, it's still delicious!" I replied as I popped one in my mouth.

I caught Willow staring at the fries and I kind of felt bad for her...kind of.

"Want one?" I asked as she nodded.

I grabbed one and gave it to her and the moment she tried to take it, I popped it into my mouth and smirked. Her face turned from confusion to anger to rage. She got up and overturned the whole table and just caused a scene. I looked up at her angrily as I saw Thalia and Luke approach us. They stared at Willow in shock.

"What happened here?" Thalia asked as Willow still glared at me.

She charged at me. I did not see that coming, so my guard was down. She tackled me to the ground and began yelling profanities at me. Bob, Thalia, and ?Luke tried to calm her down, but she just had only one focus: Injure me severely. I was worried for my life. Would I die by a girl's anger? I thought not. Finally, Bob got pried her away from me as she still was shouting at me. Where she got that energy, I have no idea.

"Willow please, calm down," Bob pleaded, "Don't hurt yourself or him over this. Just sstay calm."

"How do you expect me to stay calm?!" Willow yelled, "That-that turd tricked me! That was such a low blow!"

"Psh your the one who overreacted," I retorted, "I've never seem someone this riled up over a...over a french fry!"

I burst into laughter at that thought. I couldn't control myself as I laughed until my sides hurt. I literally rolled over the floor laughing. Luke silently snickered, Bob looked at me incredulously, Thalia rolled her eyes and Willow, well let's just say she turned redder than a tomato. So red, you'd think that her blood vessel would all burst.

"Please Percy, just stop," Luke warned, "Don't make it worse then it has to be."

With great difficulty, I finally stopped laughing.

"I think I'll do everyone a favor and go to my room," I wisely said as everyone nodded. Well, almost everyone. Willow just glared at me, taking deep breaths.

I sighed and went to my room. I lay in my bed for a while until I figured I had to take a shower. When Willow tackled me, I fell to the floor and I got dust and grime all over me. Curse you Willow. I started up the shower, then decided to take a nice bubble bath. Yeah, the Andromeda has those complementaries. I turned on the hot water as water and bubble began to mix. Steam began rising into the air as the smell of strawberries filled my nose. I looked at the bubble container. It read Strawberry Delight. Great. I should've chosen blueberry or any fruit that was blue.

I got into the water as warmth flooded me. I sighed and began basking in the pleasure. After around an hour blowing bubbles and testing out my water powers, I decided to end this. I turned on the shower gauge and cleaned myself up. Feeling all refreshed, I dried myself, put on my pajamas and plopped down on my bed. I wanted to watch another Spongebob while my brain told me to go to sleep. I had an internal struggle for quite some time. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said as the door opened. Willow stepped into my room and I involuntarily tensed.

"Is it a bad time?" she asked softly.

I shook my head, "Sorry asbout that. Why?"

"I just wanted to apologize for overreacting," she said, choosing her words carefully, "It was pretty stupid of me, you know?"

She was turning red and I knew it was very hard for her to apologize. I understood how she felt. I had a hard time apologizing also.

"Willow, it's fine," I replied, "And the first time we met, we used to that extremely long argument so I'm not surprised."

She nodded and stared at the ground.

"Can I tell you something?" Willow asked as I slowly nodded, "It's just that I think...I think that I...you know what? Never mind. I'm really tired."

Being the seaweed brain I was, I didn't get the hint she just showed me.

"Yeah. Ok. Good night," I told her as she returned the greeting.

She stepped out, but she turned to face me, "And Percy?"

I looked at her.

"No Spongebob, go to sleep," she ordered.

I cracked a grin and saluted her, "Alright Cereal Girl."

"Shut up Fart face."

"Nimrod."

"Idiot."

"Fatty."

"Chubby."

"Weirdo."

"Lunatic."

"Stop saying the synonym of my word."

"Terminate uttering the alternate of my vocable."

"..."

"..."

"Stop."

"Conclude."

"Seriously."

"Earnestly."

"SHUT UP!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Good night."

"Sweet Dreams."

On that note, she exited my room and I sighed. Finally, peace and quiet. Taking Willow's advice, I turned the lights off and fell asleep. I had a dream. I was in the pits of Tartarus, directly facing Kronos.

 _"Percy," his voice rasped, "I couldn't speak to you sooner because I'm having some problems. Monsters everyone are restless and they are begging me to free them. Since I can't have you dying so easily, I have a proposition. Have you heard of the River Styx?"_

 _"Kinda," I replied, "I just know that it's a river in the Underworld and it is extremely filthy."_

 _"There is more to it," he said, "I need you to bathe in the river."_

 _"Bathe?" I asked, "Why?"_

 _"You will become invincible," Kronos replied, "I will not go into detail until you accept my proposition. It is really risky, I can guarantee you that, but if you can fight through the pain, the results will be really beneficial to you. I will give you chance to think about it, but I need an answer today. Go ahead, think, I won't disturb you."_

 _I pondered. Would I be willing to take this risk? This risk Kronos hasn't told me yet? Is it that big? I knew I would eventually have to give in to his demands or he would force me. It was all obvious what I had to do._

 _"I'm in," I told him as he chuckled._

 _"Looks like I chose the right person for my host," Kronos mused._

 _"Yeah, yeah," I replied, "Now tell me the risk."_

 _"When you dip in the River Styx, you will have to focus on your mortal point," Kronos explained, "As I have told you, you will go through immense pain. It will feel like your soul is being ripped apart from your body. Fight through that. The pain will be one of the greatest pain you have ever felt. Focus on a single spot on your body such as a tiny spot in your back, the palm of your hand, something concealing. That mortal point will be the anchor to the world. You will virtually be more powerful and invincible, but if you are struck in your mortal point, you will die."_

 _I took all the information in and at first, I was silent._

 _"What would be the first step?" I asked Kronos._

 _"You must ask for your mother's blessing," Kronos told me._

 _My eyes widened as I shook my head._

 _"No, please, not her," I begged, "I don't want to tell her that I've failed her. Please, can we just go right now?"_

 _Kronos was silent for a while._

 _"Now?" he asked, "I'm afraid not."_

 _"What? Why?" I asked impatiently._

 _"First of all, the river is in the Underworld which we must plan to bypass without attracting the attention of Hades," Kronos patiently explained, "Secondly, I'm sure some of your...friends are against you doing this. You must gain their consent. Third, going in the Styx without your mother's blessing is a big risk. Are you sure you want to bathe in the Styx without your mother's blessing? If you die, it would be a loss for all of us."_

 _"I'm sure," I finalized._

 _Kronos was silent for a few more seconds._

 _"I see," he answered, "Wake up Percy. If all goes well, tonight, you shall bathe in the Styx. Good luck."_

And with that, Kronos faded in me. I woke up and looked at the clock: 7:00a.m. Breakfast was at...7:00 a.m. I cursed and quickly changed into my clothes then raced upstairs. I made it just in time as the chef was wrapping up.

"Good morning chef," I greeted and he returned the greeting.

"Your just in time boy," he smiled, "What can I get you?"

"I would like just 4 pieces of bacon and toast with butter," I replied as he nodded. He made the meal lickety split as I carried it to my table.

I guess the River Styx had me preoccupied because I tripped on my way and dropped my food everywhere as the plate shattered into millions of pieces. Fine, I will stop overexaggerating. Thousands-no hundreds of pieces. Everyone could tell I was in no mood to joke around because I only heard hushed whispers. No laughing at all. I grumbled and began picking up the pieces and putting it in the trashcan.

"Take a seat Percy," Luke told me, "I'll let the minions clean your mess."

I nodded as I aimlessly made my way back to my seat.

"Minions!" Luke ordered, "Clean this mess! Chef, cook Percy another batch!"

The chef saluted Luke as the telekhines began grumbling and picking up the broken pieces of the plate and bacon and throwing them into the trash can.

"What's up with you Percy?" Thalia asked as the chef came over and gave me a new meal.

"Hm?" I answered.

"You're acting really weird," Willow commented.

"Oh, yeah, about that," I replied, "Kronos gave me a proposition and I'm scared."

"What was it?" Bob asked.

"Bathe in the River Styx," I answered as Luke spat out his orange juice.

"What?!" he asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yeah and he said if I don't focus correctly, my soul will be incinerated and washed away by the river like yesterday's trash," I continued, "But since I'm going to become invincible, I think that makes up for it."

"No, it's too dangerous," Thalia told me.

"I have to Thalia," I replied.

"Unbelievable!" she exclaimed, "Anything that has your life at stake is not a very good deal."

"Kronos said there would be some disagreement," I mumbled, "Come on Thalia. We have to win this war."

"Or maybe we don't have to," she fought back, "Maybe we can make peace with the gods and everything will be alright."

"It's easier said than done Thalia," I sighed, "I have to and that is final."

"You are the single most annoying person I've ever met!" she exclaimed as she threw her breakfast at me. She stood up angrily and left, muttering curses.

I looked at her and growled. I will get her. I will make her pay, even if it costs her or my life.


	12. Pain and Chaos' Unexpected Visit

**Hey guys! Please enjoy this chapter guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pain, Unbearable Pain and Chaos?**

"Thalia! Thalia!" I yelled as she stomped to her room. "C'mon, hear me out!"

"Leave me alone, asshole!" Thalia shouted. "Don't you dare follow me to my-"

As Thalia entered her room, I slid in slyly as she slammed it shut. Thalia glared at me with murder in her eyes.

"You can get out now or you will be too broken to even bathe in the Styx," Thalia threatened angrily, her eyes boring into my skull. "Ten seconds." She whirled around.

"Thals, c'mon. Let me at least tell you why," I pleaded.

Thalia sighed angrily and turned back around. "You have five minutes. That's it."

"Finally. Listen, if I bathe in the Styx, we can have a better chance of winning this war!" I reasoned.

Thalia threw her arms in the air. "Wake _up_ Percy! Wake up and get back to reality! There's a difference in _everything_. Oh, I have an example. Yeah, how about bathing in the Styx? Totally a normal thing to do. See, there's being just...well, let's say, _clearly_ dumb and killing yourself, or, barely surviving. What seems more reasonable?"

"There's a chance I can live," I hissed.

"There's a greater chance you can die!" Thalia exclaimed, and I realized there were tears in her electric blue eyes.

"Woah, Thalia..." I mumbled.

"I just want you to survive," Thalia said angrily. "You survive, I survive. You're the only reason I joined the Titans! Well, Luke also, but I would never have joined if it weren't for you! I do want power, really, I do, but I don't want to be alone with a ship full of monsters without someone who I can rely on!"

I stared at Thalia. "Thals, you know I'm going to come back."

"How can I believe you?" Thalia whispered harshly. "There's plently of people who fed me "so-called" promises, which are actually lies! Luke told me _we_ would always stick together...look at what happened to that! My mother told me she would stop drinking; stop drinking my _ass_!"

I blinked. "Thalia...for the sake of the world...you need to let me go."

"The thing is, when I let things go, they never come back!" Thalia exclaimed quietly. "Ever heard that saying: If you love something, you let it go?

"I'd rather never let go than be disappointed when it doesn't come back to be mine," Thalia muttered. "I'd never risk what I love."

"You love me?" I asked.

"Of course, Kelp Head," Thalia replied. She came at me for a hug, but I stepped back.

"Did you hear the rest of the saying?" I demanded. "If it comes back, it's yours, but if it doesn't it isn't? This is my promise, Thalia. I'll come back. I love you enough to come back."

Thalia burst into tears but wiped them roughly away. I opened my arms to hug her, and she ran into them.

"I promise I'll come back," I whispered into her hair.

She was silent, just shaking. After a little while, she said, "Okay. You can go."

"Really?" I asked.

"Just go and hurry before I change my titans damned mind," she hissed.

"Wait," I said, possibly jeopardizing this entire mission.

She looked at me.

"I'll need your blessing," I continued.

She glared at me and for a moment, I thought I went too far, but she hugged me.

"I give you my blessing," she sighed as she released me, "Get out. Now."

I immediately left the wrong lest something bad happened and I ran into Luke was slashing at a fake dummy. He seemed to be preoccupied about something. He immediately caught my eye, nodded at me, then resumed slashing the dummy again.

"Is something wrong Luke?" I asked him as he ignored for a while.

"No, nothing much," he lied not meeting my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Luke shifted uneasily as he stared at the ripped up dummy.

"Well, you see, it's about Annabeth and fate," he told me, finally looking at my eyes.

I was confused.

"What of Annabeth?" I asked.

"I don't think she's faring well under these conditions," Luke said, "She refuses to eat and it seems she has lost the will to live. I know she's against the Titans, but we still have a long history together and I remember when I promised her that we would always be a family...forever."

"What are you hinting at?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'm thinking of letting Annabeth free or recruiting her."

"Both of those options are horrible," I involuntary tensed, "I still don't forgive her for betraying me like that. Although recruiting her too our side is interesting as we gain a valuable asset..."

I sat there pondering until Luke cleared his throat.

"Before that, I've been having dreams that are haunting me," Luke confessed, "It's mostly about you."

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

Luke was silent for a while and just as I was getting impatient he said, "I feel like the fates don't control your destiny...you're out of the strings of life..."

"It's true...the fates told me that another force controls me...myself," I said. "That's really weird..."

"You tell me," Luke said, and slashed a dummy. He looked less worried. "By the way, why'd you come visit me? And also, is Thalia okay?"

"Thalia's okay," I answered. "But...I need your blessing to bathe in the Styx."

Luke tensed. "Right. _That_."

"So...?"

"I give you my blessing, Percy," Luke murmured, stabbing a dummy in the gut.

"W-what? Really?" I exclaimed, surprised.

"Um...yeah," Luke said.

"Wow, you reacted less dramatically than Thalia," I muttered.

Luke smirked, and clapped my back. "Thanks. You're comparing me to a girl's emotions."

"Sexist," I said, before smiling at Luke. "Thanks."

"No prob...just...stay safe, okay?" Luke said. I nodded and left his room.

I went to go find Willow. She was located on the bedroom across from Luke's, but a bit further to the right. I knocked on the door, but no one responded.

Cautiously, I stepped in and heard singing. Steam drifted into the room and I gagged. It smelled like strawberries.

Willow was taking a shower.

I impatiently waited on the snug couch in the room and looked around. It was a neat place with pictures hanging on the walls.

I stared at them, one by one. There was one picture of her, about three years old, holding a handful of blueberries. I smiled.

I studied all of the pictures. They all had the same things; vegetables or fruit. I rolled my eyes.

"Say what you wanna say, and let the words come-AHHHH!" Willow screamed and I bolted up. Willow had her hair in a messy bun and she wore a red tank top with shorts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Willow shouted, smacking me in the face. "YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!"

"I'm sorry!" I screeched, backing away from the angry girl. "I just wanted to talk!"

Willow rolled her eyes and huffed. Giving me a kick in the shin, she crossed her arms and glowered at me. "What?"

"I need your blessing for the Styx," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean, you can...well, _die_."

I nearly let out a breath when she didn't explode like Thalia.

"Or I can be invincibile," I said.

"I mean...are _you_ okay with this?" Willow asked.

"Yes."

Willow bit her lip. "Can you get back to me later?"

"Why? I need it now," I urged.

"Percy, I'm not good at making decisions!" Willow cried. "Give me some time."

"You didn't hesitate when you nearly broke my leg," I muttered. Willow glared at me. "Choose. Now."

Willow glared harder, and it seemed like she was going it over her head.

"...if it's for the best," Willow said, as if convincing herself. "Okay."

"Thanks," I said quickly, squeezing Willow's shoulder and smiling. When I left, Willow was still mumbling to herself. It seemed like she was making sure she had made the right decision.

I smiled. I had only Bob left.

I found Bob in his room, reading an encyclopedia.

"Hey," I greeted. "Reading about how hamburgers can cause cancer?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't attack your enemy when you try to devour something from them. Such as a water source, of fertile soil. In this situation, you are trying to get my blessing for the Styx. I didn't think you'd be so foolish," Bob said, flipping through his book.

I snorted. "So...what do you say?"

"Perseus Jackson," Bob said, getting up and walking to me, "Let me explain something to you. The chance of dying when you bathe in the Styx is a 50% chance...you can live or die. But, especially since you don't your mother's blessing, the death goes up by 27%. You see, the mother's blessing is very important; it signifies the relationship you have. You are of your mother's blood, so it's like you're going to the Styx with her.

"She's emotionally apart of you; you have her cells and some of her DNA. If the big of a choice is denied in blood and flesh. Your genes must agree with you for the Styx to be safe. At least by 50%. _Anyways_ , the chance of not dying...well, it's 33%...not even half up, so the risk of living is very slight...By the way, that percentage is without your friend's consent. So, since the people closest to your soul accept, it bumps up living by 7%.

"So it'll be rounded up to 40%, but it's actually 39.4%. You see, it's 27.6% added to the death because the mother is actually apart of everything you are. Including the genes, skin cells, etc. _Anyways_ , it's a obvious answer. The percentage of your death is 67.6% and the percentage of you living is 39.4%. What do you think I'll say?"

"Um...w-wha?" I asked, blinking. "What'd you say?"

Bob sighed impatiently. "Whatever. I give you my blessing."

"Thanks," I muttered, trying to get rid of the migraine I had.

I headed to the room and locked the door. Taking my sword out, I concentrated on it and waited for Kronos.

 _"Perseus Jackson...you have your friend's blessing, I presume?" Kronos rasped._

 _"Yes. I'm ready to bathe in the Styx," I said._

 _"Good. Now, I will place a spell on you. In the Underworld, you will be seen among eyes and you can be easily captured. I will place a spell so you will be invisibile...it's only thirty minutes, so do not hesitate," Kronos said. "I'll transport you there...the spell should kick in when you step place in the Underworld."_

I waited, before I felt darkness overshadowing me and I jolted. I was in a dark, dank place, and I blinked. I looked down at myself; I was invisible.

I was standing by the Styx, and I shuddered. There was a plastic baggy in the river and there was a broken doll.

Swallowing, I peered over river. I was shaking, and I heard Kronos in my head.

 _"Hold on, Perseus,"_ _Kronos whispered. "Brace yourself."_

Then, I plunged myself into the Styx. Pain flooded in me, like needles, no, knives sticking all over my body. I screamed in pain as I writhed. It felt like I was doused with gasoline and tossed into a fire pit.

Clenching my teeth, I tried to focus on my mortal spot. But with the pain, I couldn't concentrate. Breathing harshly, I focused under my left armpit, screaming in pain. I was trembling; the pain was too much. Pain, unbearable pain.

Suddenly, I felt a tugging on my mortal spot. I focused on it and I saw Bianca, sitting on the edge of the river. She wore a green cap, but I could see her face clearly.

Her silky hair reached down to me.

"Come on, Percy," she teased. "Get out of there!" Bianca laughed, "Your not going to die on me! Not if I can help!"

She tugged on the rope connected to my mortal spot, and I felt myself rising up.

Finally, I burst out of the river and landed on the ledge of the river. My skin was red, and I panted. I splayed myself on ground and breathed for a long time.

Focusing, I said: _"Kronos, teleport me out now?"_

There was no response.

 _"Kronos?!"_

Suddenly, I felt death lurking near me. I bolted up and stared, until my eyes landed on Hades.

"Well, well, well," Hades said oily. "Perseus Jackson...what are you doing here, lying on the ground? This won't keep you from your punishment, even if you surrender."

I sneered at Hades. "Shut up. You'll won't be spared at all, _Hades_."

Hades snarled. "Enough chit-chat. Attack!" Skeletons erupted from the ground and ran to me.

They shot poisonous darts at me, and they bounced harmlessly off of me. I felt a new power fill me and I ran to Hades.

Adrenaline pumped in my veins as I took Hellfire out and began killing the skeletons. Every move didn't tire me; I felt invincible.

Soon, most of the skeletons were gone, and I pounded on Hades. I raised my sword, holding it against his throat.

"I would kill you now, but I will wait till I force you to hold the sky," I hissed. Hades shook and disappeared, but I stabbed his right shoulder before he transported out. Only his black cape was left.

I picked it up; it had pictures of gruesome deaths and I felt angst and horror fill me. Smirking, I put it on and waited.

 _"Kronos?" I called._

 _"Yes, Jackson. You survived...I won't lie, I doubted you at first, but you will be greatly rewarded when the gods suffer. I'll take you back to the ship. I proud of you...Jackson," Kronos said_.

I grinned, before I found myself on the deck of the Andromeda.

"I'm here people!" I yelled expecting some kind of warm welcome, but there was not a single soul to be found on the deck.

I peeked inside and heard sobbing. I looked in as Luke was massaging Thalia as Bob did the same for Willow.

"That idiot should not have gone, now he's dead," Thalia yelled angrily.

"I should've trusted my gut," Willow muttered, "What did I do? What did I do?"

"Guys," I said as they all whipped their head to me.

"Percy?" Luke asked, eyes wide.

Luke and Bob cracked a grin while Thalia and Willow looked at me murderously.

"You-you piece of shit!" Thalia yelled, "How fucking dare you?!"

Willow and Thalia approached me.

"Grab him and open his legs Willow," Thalia cackled.

"Thalia?" I asked frightened.

Vines sprout from the ground and bound me. It opened my legs as I tried desperately to close it.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled then turned to Luke and Bob.

Luke got up, but Bob pulled him down. Bob whispered to Luke as Luke finally smiled. I saw Thalia's foot cracking with energy.

"No Thalia! No!" I pleaded.

"Shut up Percy!" she growled back.

"For your sake Thalia, don't," I replied.

That gave her more motivation. She kicked, aiming for my groin, but as her foot impacted with my "soft spot", a clang was heard as Thalia withdrew her foot, cursing.

"Surprise! The Curse of Achilles!" I over-exaggerated.

Thalia glowered at me. She knew she couldn't hurt me physically, but she could mentally or emotionally. She hugged me afterwards.

"I'm glad your back," she replied and went to her room.

Willow just looked at me and walked out.

"Nice going bro," Luke grinned, "You survived and you took a lot of time. You've been gone for 8 hours."

"8 fucking hours?! Your fucking kidding me!" I said, "You lie Lucas Castellen. You lie!"

"Lucas?" Luke asked eye raised, "That's new."

"I know right?" Bob added in the background.

"Whatever man, I'm dead tired, I'm gonna crash. Capisce?" I asked as they nodded.

"Enjoy your sleep buddy. Skipping a meal won't kill you," Bob said as Luke and Bob waved at me.

I went upstairs and just crashed. I didn't shower. I'll bet I smelled disgusting. Ah, who cares? Let's get to the dreams now shall we?

 _I was approaching a deep pit, Tartarus. I felt compelled to walk to the pit._

 _"Perseus Jackson," a voice whispered to me as it sent shivers down my spine, "Come closer."_

 _I came closer._

 _"I have heard a lot about you. Come closer boy!" he hissed._

 _"Stop," I weakly commanded._

 _He laughed cruelly as a void started spinning back and forth. Out popped another deity. Her eyes were like the entire cosmos and she had stars everywhere. It was an amazing sight. She had midnight black hair and pale skin._

 _"That is enough Tartarus," the woman said, "Rest."_

 _"You still show your face to him Chaos?" Tartarus asked._

 _"Yes I do Tartarus," Chaos replied, "I have much to tell him. Leave him be for now."_

 _"I hope you know what you're doing," Tartarus replied sternly._

 _Chaos nodded as Tartarus grumbled and I felt his presence retreat._

 _"I have to apologize for this sudden meeting, but you are in terrible danger," Chaos told me._

 _I just stared at her, my brain trying to comprehend all that had happened._

 _"Don't worry, take as much time as you need," Chaos said as I just stared at her._

 _She also stared at me and this went on for a while. I shook myself out of this stupor._

 _"Yeah, I'm done," I said, "What do you want to tell me...Lady Chaos?"_

 _"Sit down, this will be a lot to take in," she instructed as I sat on the cold hard ground, "So, you know how the fates told you about your fate not being controlled by...fate?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"That is a really dangerous position you are in Perseus," she continued, "This is the first time this has ever happened to anyone. Unfortunately, it has stirred creatures very old and unknown. They are all hungry for you as you can tip the balance in favor of anyone. Also, if you die, no one knows what will happened to this world. It is clouded from me also."_

 _"Who has stirred?" I asked._

 _"My brother Order, Aether, Ananke, Chronos, Erebus, Eros, Gaea, Hemera, Nyx, Phanes, Tartarus, Thalassa, Ouranos, Alke, Anaideia, Agon, Aidos, Adika, Aergia. This list would go on forever. Thousands and thousands of major and minor deities are stirring," Chaos explained._

 _I didn't recognize any of these names._

 _"Ok," I stupidly replied._

 _She looked at me amused._

 _"I actually don't know what to say to that. You sure are different," she told me as I waved my hand, all traces of nervousness gone._

 _"So, why are you here besides trying to tell me all this?" I asked._

 _"This may sound weird now, but don't question what I'm saying. Just listen and follow my directions if you want to save yourself and possibly the people you love. No questions, ok?" Chaos asked as I nodded._

 _"You will need blessings," Chaos told me, "Blessings from all major and minor deities. They will be of use in the long run. There are thousands of major and minor deities that are stirring and if you want to live, you will have to ask for their blessing."_

 _"You said there are thousands. How can I ask all of them?" I asked, "I don't even know who any of them are?"_

 _Chaos snapped her fingers and a scroll appeared in my hands. I opened it and found out that it was blank._

 _"It's blank," I told her._

 _She smiled as she snapped her fingers. In black ink, I saw the name Achlys. Next to the name, it read:_ _Spirit of the death-mist, personification of sadness and misery._

 _"The thing is Lady Chaos, I don't know who she is and where I can find her," I told Chaos, "Also, wouldn't they want to kill me on sight? Also, why not the people who you listed like your brother Order?"_

 _Chaos studied me._

 _"I am starting you off with the basics Perseus," Chaos told me, "Asking for my brother's blessings or any of the primordials would be suicide. You have to take it from the bottom to the top. Also, they will sense your fate...that no one controls it. Instead of killing you, you will have to pass tests that they will give to prove to them that you are capable of their blessing. Don't dwell on this right now. You will have plenty time later and trust me, you might not understand any of this right now, but eventually you will have to get it. Good luck hero and may the stars guide you."_

 _I felt like I was spinning round and round as my dream faded to black._


	13. The Battle of Mount Orthys

**Hey guys! Please enjoy this chapter guys.**

 **Chapter 13: The Battle of Mountain Orthys**

* * *

I woke up in a pool of sweat and I first thought that I pissed in bed. I looked around me and found nothing suspiciously wrong. I looked at the clock, 6:00 a.m. Great. I had to wait an hour twenty minutes just for breakfast. I had many options right now. I could watch Tv, I could go to the pool and swim laps, I can think of pranks to play on Willow, Thalia, Bob, and Luke, or I could contemplate on what Chaos told me.

I decided to swim some laps in the pool to keep my strength up, and seriously, I needed to cool off.

I got up from bed and changed into my swim trunks. I didn't bother to put a shirt on; a man's gotta flaunt what he gotta flaunt.

I got out of bed and headed for the pool. There was an indoors pool and an outdoors pool. I decided to go indoors because I didn't want to attract attention. Heading down the stairs, I went to the second to last floor which was dedicated for a pool.

I breathed in the scent of chlorine. The pool was _massive_. It was 60 feet long and 40 feet wide. It was sectioned, but there were wide places for each part.

I jumped into the pool and began to swim laps. The water felt graceful around me and I breathed in the bubbles.

It felt good to be back in the water. I swam laps nonstop for about an hour before I sat on the ledge, grinning.

I pushed my spiky hair back and headed to the showers. The showers were very fancy. There were marble tiles on the clean floor and the showers had nothing gross.

Rinsing off the chlorine, I summoned the water around me and returned it back to the shower head. What? Nobody wants to miss out on a Percy-bath-water-shower.

I headed back up, where I had to wait twenty minutes for breakfast. I was early, so the lights were dim and the chef door was closed.

I sat down and thought about my dream. Lady Chaos had told me that I had to get the blessing of the ancient deities, starting with Achlys. What was he, the god of sadness and misery?

Where would I find her? I needed to go somewhere dark and gloomy; where darkness overflowed.

Tartarus! Of course! I made a mental note to tell the others. I guess I dozed off for a while, because when I woke up, the chef was heading into the kitchen.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" the chef asked.

"Um..."

"Oh," the chef said, "your girlfriend kicked you out of your room?"

I flushed. "I don't have a girlfriend! And I don't share a room with-with a girl!"

The chef chuckled. "Anyways. What do you want for breakfast today?" The people began to file in and I smirked at them. I was first in line.

"Can I have the usual? But with scrambled eggs and hashbrowns," I said, and the chef slid the plate to me in two minutes.

I breathed in the scent and smiled. I headed to the table where my group usually sat. I was the first one, of course, but Bob came next.

"Hello Perseus," Bob greeted.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I didn't want him starting about the words of English or the unhealtiness of my breakfast.

I ate the scrambled eggs first, and Thalia came.

"Hey," she said.

"'Sup," I replied.

Soon, the whole group was here, and we were eating breakfast.

"So," Luke started, "did you guys hear about the meeting after breakfast?"

"No," I answered. "When did Atlas tell you?"

"He, well, he yelled it to us when we were heading to breakfast," Luke said. I nodded; I must've been too underground to not hear his annoying voice. Oops. Don't tell him I said that.

"Why Percy? Did you wake up late?" Thalia teased.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "Ms. Ninth in Line."

Thalia smirked and punched me on the shoulder, before she gasped in pain.

"Ha," I muttered and the table laughed.

Soon, we finished eating breakfast, so the group headed to the Meeting Hall.

"What do you think he's going to talk about?" I asked to Luke.

"Probably the usual," Luke said.

We went into the Meeting Hall, and we all sat next to each other. Atlas glared at us all.

"Sit nimrods!" Atlas barked. "I have big news!"

We all stared at it, waiting.

"Our spies reported that the idiots that went on the quest are going to Orthys to rescue Artemis. We need to stop them and _end them_." He emphazied the last words, glaring at me. "I've decided to send a new batch of demigods-"

"No!" I said loudly. Atlas glared at me.

"No? Last time I sent you, you failed to kill-"

"Please," I said. "Send me again."

"And why would I do that? Perhaps to fail this mission?" Atlas asked.

"No, send me. I will kill them. I promise," I replied.

"Swear on the Styx you won't hesitate to kill anyone, then you can go," Atlas taunted.

I bit my lip and glared at him. Thankfully, Luke intervened before I could do anything stupid.

"Lord Atlas," Luke said, "We need Percy. He is a good fighter. He won't hesitate to kill Zoe or Artemis or Grover. I can promise you that."

"Gods can't be killed," Atlas replied.

"Oh, sorry, I mean severely wound," Luke answered.

Atlas glowered at me. "Kill someone _important_." I nodded and fist-bumped Luke.

"I'll take Willow and Luke," I decided. Thalia sent me a look that said we'll talk later.

"Good. Meanwhile, we're holding an attack at Camp Half Blood. Only a small group will be sent at night to trap the exits and burn down the Zeus cabin," Atlas said. "I'm sending...-" He sent a wary look at Thalia, "-Griffith, Bob, Lana, Hiro, Ethan, and...Milla."

Milla smiled at me, before pretending to shoot a bullet to my heart. She had long brown hair with green eyes. I turned away.

"Percy, Luke, and Willow, go head to Mt. Orthys in a few minutes. Kelli, go prepare the pegasi," Atlas ordered.

Kelli, the girl that had prepared the pegasi before, smiled flirtatiously at Luke and swayed her hips as she walked out.

Thalia approached me after the people left the Meeting Hall. Her eyes held hurt.

"Well?" Thalia demanded.

"I didn't want you hesitate on the battlefield. After all, I'm going to try to target Grover or Zoe. I don't want you to think slow," I explained.

"What about you? Bianca's going to be there!" Thalia retorted.

"I won't kill her!" I said lowly. "I'm going for Grover or Zoe."

Thalia growled, before shoving me and not acknowleding the pain in her palms. I sighed.

"Thalia, wait," I told her.

She stopped as she looked at me, hopeful light in her eyes.

"You could come, but not immediately. Bide your time. Wait till we're in the heat of the battle and cause chaos," I smiled as she nodded gratefully.

Luke appeared next to me and clapped my back. "Nice plan, Perce. I'll help you with Zoe."

I nodded and smiled. Willow approached me.

"I'm going to go change," Willow muttered, trudging upstairs to change from her baggy sweats and the loose T-shirt.

We headed out to the deck where the pegasi were waiting. I saw the black pegasi and smiled.

 _"Hey boss," Blackjack knickered. "Sugarcubes?"_

 _"Tons," I promised. "Can you just go head quickly?"_

 _"Sugarcubes," Guido exlclaimed. "Go, go, go!"_

 _"No, wait for Willow," I ordered._

 _"Tomato girl?" Guido asked._

 _"Yes," I confirmed._

I got on Blackjack and Luke got on Porkpie. Wilow came out quickly in a pair of jeans and a top armor.

"Bulky much?" I mumbled.

Willow glared at me and got on Guido.

"So, let's head out," I ordered, but Luke stopped me.

"Atlas is coming too," Luke informed, biting his lip. "He told me when we were going out."

I cursed. "Our top priority is Zoe. Or Grover. No one touches Bianca." Willow sent me a look that I couldn't read. "Or Nico," I added.

"Alright! We're heading to Orthys right now, so remember, stay quiet. This is a surprise attack," Atlas ordered. "And Perseus. Get off the horse. I'm riding that black one."

 _"NO!" Blackjack cried as Atlas's heavy weight almost broke his back. He tried to canter, but couldn't budge. "BOSS!"_

 _"Sorry," I smirked_.

I got on Guido with Willow, hesitantly wrapping my arms around her waist. Luke snickered and I glared at him.

Then, we headed off to Mt. Orthys. We went quickly so we wouldn't be spotted. Luckily, they didn't come yet.

We all hid behind boulders; Atlas had to get into a ball to not be seen. The pegasi left quickly, nervous.

 _"Come back when I call," I ordered Blackjack. "Lots more sugarcubes!"_

 _Blackjack knickered and the pegasi flew off quickly._

Atlas got up and approached Artemis and smirked.

"How are you, huntress?" Atlas purred, grabbing her chin. Artemis lashed out and Atlas chuckled, taking his hand back.

"You-you, I will kill you!" Artemis shouted angrily, before heaving. Her face was gray and her auburn hair was streaked gray.

Atlas cooed. "Awe, my, what dreams you have." Artemis spat on his face and Atlas sneered. He kicked her in the kneecap so she doubled over and fell to the ground.

The sky pressed her down and she struggled to get up. Atlas smirked and returned behind the rock.

A few minutes later, voices were heard.

"So I'll be on guard, and you get Artemis free," Bianca said, and I tensed.

"Yes," Zoe decided. "Thou art very sharp."

I saw Zoe clutching her sides as if something bit her.

I could practically hear Bianca grin.

The four were in view, and I shifted.

"Go quickly," Grover mumbled, and I heard his hooves shifting.

"Milady!" Zoe cried and I saw Atlas snarl. "Art thou okay!?" Zoe rushed to the chains.

"No," Artemis grunted. "Leave. It's a trap."

"No, milady!" Zoe exclaimed. "I shall take the weight."

"Zoe, I _order_ you to leave," Artemis heaved.

Zoe stared hesitantly. I motioned Willow to get the plan in action. She drew vines to wrap around Bianca, Nico, and Grover.

"Um...Zoe," Bianca said, but Zoe waved her hand off. She shot a frantic look at Grover, but the vines wouldn't resist.

"Practicing?" I murmured to Willow.

"You betcha," Willow shot back.

"Milady, but I can't leave thee-"

"Who will take the burden?" Artemis hissed. "Atlas is gone."

Zoe paced back and forth, and Willow began to choke Grover. Nico drew his sword and slashed at the vines, but they grew back quickly.

"ZOE!" Bianca shrieked.

"What?!" Zoe exclaimed, turning around. Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

Grover's face turned blue, and Zoe rushed to him and drew her knife. She hacked at the vines, but Willow kept on keeping her vines coming.

Atlas snuck up behind Zoe and Grover choked. "Z-ZOE!"

Zoe whirled around and Atlas tackled her.

"ATTACK!" Luke shouted and he charged for Zoe.

"Leave her," Atlas bellowed. "She's mine. Get the Hades spawn!"

Luke stared at me, confused. "What do we do?"

Bianca stared at me, her eyes wide. "Percy."

I didn't know what to do. I stared at Willow and mouthed: _Release them_. Willow glared at me but let go of Bianca and Nico. She didn't let go of Grover, but I was okay with that.

Bianca rushed to me and drew her sword. She stabbed and me but I sidestepped and she stumbled forward.

I whacked her with the butt of my sword. Bianca snarled and she quickly nicked my arm. I smirked as she rebounded.

I raised my sword to stab her-

Bianca raised her arms and an army of skeletons exploded from the ground. They shot bullets at me and tried to stab me, but my iron skin served me well.

Bianca ran to help Nico, and the skeletons kept me distracted. Roaring in rage, I slashed the skeletons from left to right, trying to get to Bianca.

I cornered myself and the skeletons leered. I jumped up and stepped on their heads and ran to Bianca.

I heard Atlas's yell of rage at Zoe rolled limply to my feet. Her face was bloody and I stared at her.

"KILL HER!" Atlas shouted.

I stared at her, stricken, and I took my sword out and raised it. I glared at her, and I stabbed her in the chest and she moaned in pain.

"Zoe!" Artemis cried.

I rolled away and I cornered Bianca. Bianca shrunk at the sight of Zoe's bloody face and I towered over her.

Bianca glared at me, tears in her eyes. "M-monster!"

Zoe had trouble breathing, but she was still holding on to her life.

She struck me with her sword, but I grabbed her arm forcefully. She yelped in pain. I didn't care.

"Does it hurt babe?" I asked as she just glared at me.

"Why do you think I yelped? Because it feels good?!" she asked sarcastically.

I smiled.

"I missed you very much Bi," I whispered to her.

She looked at me incredulously.

"Not a good time Percy," she replied, "We're supposed to killing each other."

"Do you think I'll be able to that to you?" I asked.

She sighed as we surveyed the battle. Thalia and Willow were nowhere to be found. Nico and Luke were going 1 on 1. Neither of them seemed to be giving in.

"If you don't mind, I have to help my brother," Bianca said.

I bit my lips and said the words that would perhaps jeopardize me, "Go ahead."

I turned a blind eye as Bianca also charged Luke.

"Stop, just stop!" I heard a voice and we all whirled around to find Annabeth approaching us.

I tensed as Luke suspiciously looked happy. Atlas growled.

"Who let you out of your cage?!" Atlas roared, away from battle as no one had dared to challenge him.

Willow and Thalia finally came out of the ship looking relieved.

"What's going on here?" Thalia asked as she surveyed the battle. She saw Luke having a really hard time. Nico stabbed Luke on the shoulder as he howled.

"Luke!" Thalia yelled as Thalia raced over, her hands crackling with energy. She blasted Nico as he flew back a good 100 feet.

"You jerk!" Bianca yelled.

Bianca immediately engaged in a fight with Thalia as the smell of lightning and death filled the air. Bianca summoned skeletons and ordered them to attack. I never saw Bianca this mad.

Willow knew Thalia was in trouble as she immediately ran over to assistance. Annabeth rushed to me as she took out her dagger.

"You, you dare show your face here scum?" I asked.

She glared at me.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered, "You changed. You used to be so kind and considerate. I thought for once that you...you..."

I held Hellfire near her mouth.

"I was captured," I replied, barely containing my rage, "Why'd you vote to kill me? What have I ever to you that you would want to kill me?"

"I made a very stupid mistake," Annabeth admitted, "This is the first war I've ever been in. I have to apologize."

I refused to let down my sword. I shook my head and lunged at Annabeth. Her eyes widened as it immediately turned to regret and lament. She blocked my blow as we traded slashes. I had no intention of killing her, but I had no intention of forgiving her.

"I will never forgive you for this," I growled as I pressed her harder. I could've used my powers to drown her, to hurt her in many different ways, but I couldn't.

"Jackson..." I heard Atlas' low growl. I grimaced.

"A-Annabeth," I heard Artemis softly moan as Annabeth turned to her. I used that to my advantage and gave her a huge gash on her stomach. She winced in pain. All of a sudden, she brightened up and gave me a quick slice and a kick. I was invincible, but the force was too strong. I flew back around 50 feet and saw Annabeth hyped. Adrenaline.

I expected her to charge me, but she rushed over to Artemis and held the sky herself. Annabeth's face grew pale and ashen as she looked horrified, reminded of her old burden. Artemis slipped out and rushed over to us. My eyes widened as Atlas approached. Artemis' hunting knife and Atlas' spear met as the world shook. As they were fighting, I saw a wearied Bianca dodging strikes and slashing roots as the skeletons kept rising up, keeping Thalia and Willow busy. All of them were slowing down.

Nico and Luke had their sword together as they grit their teeth and didn't yield. I saw Zoe's soft breathing as she was closing her eyes.

"The first blood," Atlas cackled menacingly as I turned and saw Artemis on the ground. Atlas had his spear raised.

"Artemis!" Bianca yelled as Atlas brought down his spear. In a flash, Artemis grabbed the spear and used Atlas' momentum to fling him to where Annabeth was. I saw Atlas roll and crash into Annabeth as she flew back a good 100 feet. Atlas was once again trapped.

"NO!" he yelled, his screams echoing as the mountain rumbled. Bianca took this opportunity to shove Thalia aside as she began barreling torwards me.

"Bianca?" I asked.

"You bitch!" she yelled as she pointed to Zoe.

Zoe was dead. Her finally breath escaped her lips seconds ago.

"How could you do this Percy?" she said as she began pressing me backwards. I slowly lost footing, refusing to hurt Bianca.

"Please stop," I replied gently, but either she was ignoring me, or she didn't hear. Her tears fell gently. I was on the edge of the cliff. I looked down and saw jagged rocks and it was a long fall, maybe 300 feet. Would the curse save me?

"Go ahead Bianca, prove the gods right. Kill me," I told her, "If this is what you want, push me off the cliff."

"Bianca," Annabeth hoarsely whispered, "Don't."

"He's a traitor!" she yelled.

"Not his fault," Annabeth coughed.

At this time, all fighting had stopped as everyone was looking at the scene.

"Don't you dare," Thalia growled as Willow shook with rage.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, the tears falling freely as she shoved me with her sword.

"NO!" Annabeth, Thalia, Willow, Luke, and Nico yelled as I lost my balance. Terror in my eyes, I plunged down 300 feet as the jagged rocks met my body in a sickening _crunch._


	14. Bianca

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I thank everyone who reviewed and viewed. Those reviews melted my heart. I was speechless and very proud. I think I shed a few tears...anyways, introducing for the first time, someone else's POV.**

 **Ch 14: Bianca**

* * *

 **Bianca's P.O.V.**

"So you're sure his house is over here?" I asked Grover, crossing my arms.

"Yes," Grover said exasperatedly, "Annabeth told me before."

I nodded and Zoe sent me a look. Grover, Nico, Zoe, and I were planning to rescue Artemis from the sky. We needed a ride up Mt. Orthys, and Grover knew a guy who could help us with the traveling.

"I think it's just a left, or was it a right? Um...oh yeah, it's a right...right?" Grover mused. I rolled my eyes and I nearly tripped.

Looking back, I saw a golden bar of iron and my eyes widened.

Nico sent me a sheepish smile. "Sorry Bianca."

I rolled my eyes and curled my fingers at the the bar of iron and watched it sink. The concrete melted along with the iron, leaving the stench of burning iron.

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "Thou need practice."

I nodded as I willed the concrete to push back together, causing a bumpy ridge. Zoe nodded.

"Exceptional."

"I found the place!" Grover exclaimed. He pointed to an orange builing. "In here."

"Uh. Grover," I said. "The apartment is locked. We don't have the key. And we don't know which number this "person" lives in."

"I'm pretty sure it's 204," Grover stated, and pressed the button next to 204. It was a buzzing thing to open the doors up.

From the speaker, a woman squacked, "SAMANTHA! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?!"

Zoe shook her head. "Do thou think it's them?"

"I hope not," I mumbled.

Grover bit his nails and pressed 203. Finally, luck was on our side.

"Hello? Who is this?" a man's voice asked.

Grover nodded vigorously at Zoe and me. "Hi, we're friends of Annabeth, your daughter?"

My eyes widened. We were going to Annabeth's dad house?!

The door opened immediately, and we entered. Nico stared at the chandelier with the fake crstyals, and I sent him a warning look.

Nico shifted and frowned at me. We clicked the elevator button and went in. I looked around nervously.

I was clautrophobic. Zoe quickly pressed two, and when we went into the floor, I burst out, breathing heavily.

"You were holding your breath?" Grover asked.

"So?" I said jokingly. "Let's find 203."

203 was at the end of the hall. I knocked on the door hesitantly, grabbing my green hat from my pocket and covering my face.

"Hello!" the door opened instantly and I saw a tall, blonde man that looked like Annabeth. "You're Annabeth's friends, I presume? Come in, come in."

We headed in nervously, but Grover motioned for us to calm down.

"Be careful about the Legos, sorry, my twins are a bit messy," the man informed. "Matthew! Bobby! Clean up the Legos! We have guests!"

"DAD!" a voice whined, and a boy with dirty blonde hair raced up to Annabeth's dad.

"Yes, Matthew?" Annabeth's dad asked patiently.

"I'm BOBBY!" Bobby cried. "Matthew stole my comic books!"

"Did not!" a voice yelled back. "Daddy, I didn't!"

"Boys, boys-"

"He just lost his stupid comic books so he's blaiming it on me!" Matthew-I mean, Bobby exclaimed.

"Did not!" Matthew said.

"Did too!"

"Boys, boys, boys," Annabeth's dad said hurriedly. "Go talk this out with your mother."

The boys ran off.

"Take your legos!" he yelled, but he sighed and flopped on the couch. "Please, take a seat."

I stared at Zoe, and she shrugged. We all took a seat and stared at Annabeth's father.

"Sorry about the rude impression," Annabeth's dad apoligized. "Let's go upstairs, to my study."

We headed upstairs and entered a room filled with books and maps and diagrams.

"Woah," I said. What was Annabeth's dad, a history teacher?

"I'm a history teacher," he informed, and I smirked. "My name is Frederick Chase, charmed."

"Bianca."

"G-grover."

"I'm Nico!"

"..."

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Zoe," Zoe said, annoyed. She was staring at the diagram on the table.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Chase asked, frowning.

"Yes," Zoe replied, "The German lines are further to the river."

Mr. Chase frowned. "How would you know?"

"Artemis showed us the battle so we would see how violent and ruthless mortals are," Zoe replied, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"She's a huntress," I added, wondering how old Zoe was, "And so am I."

He nodded. "And the guy with the horns on his head? I'm guessing a satyr?"

"Yessssss," Grover bleated, blushing. He put his hat back on.

"So...how's my Annabeth doing?" Mr. Chase asked. I smiled at his fond tone.

"Um...about that," Grover muttered, chewing his lip. "She...she's captured."

"WHAT?!" Mr. Chase bellowed. "WHO-?"

"Percy Jackson and his gang," Zoe muttered distastefully.

"P-Percy Jackson?" he asked as everyone besides me nodded, "Annabeth told me a lot of good things about him. I can never imagine him doing it."

"Well, Percy was on our side, but the gods betrayed him and that's why he went over to the enemy," I replied matter-of-factly.

Dr. Chase simply nodded.

"Mr. Chase," I said in a soothing tone, "We're going to rescue Annabeth. We just need a method of transportation."

"You need a car?!" Mr. Chase asked loudly. "How old is Zoe, sixteen?"

Zoe flushed. "I've been driving since automobiles were first made!"

Mr. Chase looked taken aback. "How do you plan to rescue Annabeth? I don't understand what's exactly going on."

"Uh..." I said, and I explained everything as briefly as I could.

Mr. Chase frowned deeper, grooves lining on his forehead. "Oh...my poor Annabeth...And you need a car? I'm not really sure, kids."

"Please," Grover pleaded. "With this we can rescue Annabeth."

"Shouldn't you leave this to the adults?" Mr. Chase asked dubiously. "After all..."

"If the adults went up there, they shall be killed," Zoe intervened. "Anahilated. Demolished. Nothing left but dirt and rubble."

"But-"

"Frederick dear!" an exasperated voice exclaimed. "You left your keys in the door again!" The study opened and an Asian woman stepped in.

She had long black hair with brown eyes that popped with eyeliner. She wore a floral skirt with a pink top.

"Sorry dear," Mr. Chase said briskly.

Annabeth's stepmom looked at us and gave us a small smile. "Hi. And who are you?"

"Annabeth's friends," Zoe said. "Thou art Annabeth's mother?"

She nodded, a bit surprised at Zoe's language. "What's going on, Frederick?"

"The kids want to borrow the car," Mr. Chase explained. "They said they need it to travel."

Mrs. Chase considered this. "Well honey, I think you should let them go. After all, they wouldn't have come if it's urgent, am I right?"

"But Susan," Mr. Chase wheeled.

"I'm sure they need it for a good purpose. After all...I would like Annabeth to come home soon..." Mrs. Chase mused.

Mr. Chase sighed heavily. "Fine. Kids, you can have the car."

He tossed Zoe the keys and I smiled at Mr. Chase.

"Thank you."

"Be careful...bring my Annabeth home safely," he said and we left the apartment. We found the yellow convertible parked on the curb next to the apartment.

"Sweet," Nico muttered, and hopped into the back, next to Grover. I took shotgun and we headed to Mt. Orthys.

The ride was quick, and when we were a "floor" beneath the sky, we got us, deciding it was safe.

"Let's go," Zoe said nervously, and we went out and walked up. A few minutes later, I heard singing. It was shrill and soft, and it quieted when we approached the singers.

Four girls approached us, wearing silk robes with their hair up. They looked familiar...

"Leave," the first girl commanded. "This is not thy territory."

"Yes it is," Zoe said regally, clenching her fists. "Hello _sisters_."

"We do not have a sister," the girls said in unison. "There are only four _Hespirades_."

"I thought there were fi-" I stopped as my eyes widened. The long black hair. The cocoa skin. These were Zoe's sisters. Zoe was a Hespirade.

Zoe grimaced.

"Leave, before thou wake Laden," the third Hespirade ordered. "He will kill thou all. I will call his name."

"Sister, thy threat is empty as can be," Zoe said, laughing a dead laugh. "Oh Laden!"

Then I noticed it. Around the tree with golden apples, the orange coil moved and my eyes widened in horror. It was a dragon.

It blinked, before roaring. I cringed at the smell of...of koalas!

"Go!" Zoe hissed. "I will distract Laden."

"But-"

"GO!" Zoe exclaimed, before shoving me into a run. I grabbed Nico and we ran to the top of the mountain. I heard Zoe's soothing words to the dragon and sighed in relief.

When we were almost at the mountain, I heard Zoe's quick cry.

"Bianca!" Zoe exclaimed quietly. "Wait!"

We stopped, about five feet from the top of Mt. Orthys.

She clutched her side and my eyes widened as I saw the blood.

"What happened?" I cried quietly.

"Don't mind me. Let's go," Zoe grunted.

"Ok..." I muttered. We went to the top and I turned to look at Zoe. "So I'll be on guard and you get Artemis free."

"Yes," Zoe said. "Thou art very sharp."

I grinned with pride.

"Go quickly," Grover mumbled, shifting from side to side. We were at the top, and I stood cautiously by the exit with Nico and Grover.

"Milady!" Zoe exclaimed. "Art thou okay?"

"No," Artemis said roughly. "Leave. It's a trap."

Trap? No, it couldn't be.

"No milady," Zoe said firmly. "I shall take the weight." Artemis's eyes flickered at me and Nico and Grover.

"Zoe, I _order_ you to leave," Artemis said. My eyes widened. What were we going to do?

I saw Zoe hesitate, before something began to creep up my legs. I looked down and saw...saw _vines_?

They were winding around my body, holding me tightly and I saw it was happening to Grover and Nico too.

I struggled. "Um, Zoe...!"

She waved her arm and I clenched my teeth.

"Milady, but I can't leave thee-"

"Who will take the burden?" Artemis grunted. "Atlas is gone."

I saw Nico drawing his sword and cutting at the vines, but I was wrapped too tight to move. I saw Grover's face turning blue.

"ZOE!" I exclaimed, and Zoe whirled around.

"WHAT?!" Zoe shouted. "What?!"

Zoe ran to Grover and slashed at the vines, but they grew back.

I saw a big hulking- ATLAS! Atlas was sneaking up behind Zoe, and I opened my mouth to cry-

"ATTACK!" a voice shouted and my eyes widened as Luke, Willow, and Percy came out behind the rocks.

"This is so low," I hissed.

Luke raced to Zoe, but Atlas yelled, "LEAVE HER! She is mine! Get the Hades spawn!"

I saw Percy talking to Luke. My heart clenched.

"Percy," I said.

Suddenly, the vines unwinded. Before it let go of my legs, I yanked myself out and grabbed my sword. I ran to Percy, to stab him, but he turned to the left.

I cursed mentally. What was I going to do?

He whacked my back with his sword and I snarled, stabbing his arm. I flew backwards and my eyes widened? Was he...was he invincible?

He raised his sword, before I concentrated and summoned skeletons. An army blasted up and charged to Percy. His face was priceless! I dashed away to Nico.

He seemed okay, and then I heard a loud yell. I whirled around and I saw Atlas kicking Zoe. She tumbled to Percy's feet.

"KILL HER!" Atlas bellowed.

My eyes widened. He raised his sword and stabbed Zoe in the chest.

"ZOE!" Artemis cried.

"Zoe!" I whispered, before Percy appeared in front of me, cornering me.

"M-monster!" I screamed, tears pricking in my eyes.

I stabbed him in anger, but he grabbed my arm forcefully. I yelped.

"Does it hurt, babe?" Percy taunted.

I glared at him, anger flooding in my veins. "Why do you think I yelped? Because it felt _good_?!"

He suddenly smiled. "I missed you, Bi."

My heart softened, despite the anger I held for him.

"Not a good time, Percy," I hissed. "We're supposed to be killing each other."

"Do you think I'll be able to do that?" Percy asked softly.

 _Stay strong. Stay strong_. I turned away.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to help my brother," I said stiffly. I ran to Nico, who was fighting Luke.

"STOP JUST STOP!" a voice yelled, and I turned around. _Annabeth_! She looked so skinny and weak.

"Who let you out of your cage?" Atlas bellowed.

"What's going on here?" Thalia exclaimed, coming up. Backup troops? No, Percy looked too confused.

Just then, Nico stabbed Luke and I grinned, before Thalia rushed to Nico.

"LUKE!" Thalia shrieked, before blasting Nico with lightning.

 _Nobody touched_ my _brother_.

"You jerk!" I shrieked, before summoning an army of skeletons, twice as big as she had sent to me.

I fought with Thalia and Willow, summoning more and more skeletons.

"Hold me!" I ordered, before being grabbed and tossed into the air. I was aimed right at Thalia, and I tackled her, stabbing her in the shoulder.

I retreated, and I saw Annabeth holding the sky. _Artemis_! She and Atlas were engaged in battle, and I saw Atlas raising his spear behind Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" I screamed, before she whirled around and grabbed the spear. She flung Atlas back to the sky and I grinned.

Adrenaline pumped in my veins. I shoved Thalia, hard, before I caught a glimpse of Zoe. She wasn't breathing.

I felt it in my ears, like I always felt it.

Zoe was dead.

I barreled to Percy, angry as a bull.

"Bianca?" he said in confusion.

"You bitch!" I shouted, pointing to Zoe. "How could you Percy?"

I cornered him to the edge of the mountain.

"Please stop," he whispered, but I shook with rage, "Go ahead Bianca, prove the gods right. Kill me. If that's what you want, push me off this cliff."

"Bianca. Don't." Annabeth said hoarsley.

"He's a traitor!" I shrieked, tears falling down my face.

Annabeth said something I couldn't hear.

"Don't you dare," Thalia hissed, and I saw her and Willow both shaking with rage. Should I push him off? Mixed emotions flooded to me. He killed Zoe who was like a sister to me, but Percy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before I shoved Percy. I heard a sickening crunch and I fell on my knees, sobbing. What have I done? How could I push him off? I thought I...I lo-.

"NO!" a chorus of voices cried.

I couldn't stop sobbing as no sound was heard. I looked up to find Thalia being restrained by Luke and Willow restrained by Bob. Annabeth had tears coming freely down her cheeks while Nico looked at the ground. Artemis too was stunned and looking at the rocks. She approached me.

"We should go," Artemis muttered to me as I couldn't move.

"You guys shall pay for this," Luke growled, "Monsters, kill them all!"

They all rushed forward, cornering Annabeth, Artemis, Nico, and I when suddenly, a loud yell was heard. I heard a Sopwith Camel flying in the air with Dr. Chase.

"Die traitors!" he yelled as he fired a machine gun from his plane. The ammunition literally ripped through any monster that dared to step in its path. Thalia cursed as she called on Zeus, but I was quicker. I thumped her with my sword so hard, she lost control and fell back. I was dead tired from conjuring up so many skeletons. I didn't think I'd make it if I summoned more, but Nico understood what I was trying to do. He clasped my shoulders as if saying I'll do it.

I reluctantly nodded as he closed his eyes. Immediately, tons of dead skeleton warriors came and began subduing the remaining monsters and half bloods.

"You will not get away with this you bitch!" Thalia spat, "Retreat!"

All the monsters began running back to ship with the demigods also on the run. Dr. Chase finished off the remaining monsters as they were running back and as he was about to extend, Annabeth told him to stop.

Dr. Chase reluctantly came to a halt and surveyed the whole place.

"Oh Zoe," I heard Artemis sob as I rushed to her.

"My lady," I said to Artemis while putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me with a tearful eye. I couldn't help, but to cry also. Losing Zoe was a painful blow to the hunters. Artemis turned to Zoe again and placed a hand on her.

"May you rest in the stars forever my lieutenant," Artemis whispered as a whisp of light began flowing into the air. And there it was in the sky, the constellation that stood out.

She turned to look at Annabeth, Nico, and I.

"I have to go to Olympus," Artemis told us stoically, "You heroes have done a very good job. Unfortunately, I can't take you guys with me, but I'll be waiting. We'll be waiting for you heroes."

She glowed brightly as she disappeared and we averted our eyes.

"That was impressive," I heard Dr. Chase say, "But I'd have to say that I prefer Athena."

"Dad," Annabeth whispered then embraced him.

"Annabeth," he replied, "Will you come back to stay with us? We will always welcome you honey."

"I'm sorry dad," Annabeth replied, "I-we have to go to Olympus."

"But please, will you visit us?" Dr. Chase asked.

Annabeth sighed then looked at the ground. Dr. Chase stared at the ground sadly then trudged away.

"Let's go shall we?" Nico asked, "I'll shadow travel you guys to Olympus."

"No Nico," I answered, "Your tired. Let me."

"Trust me Bianca," he replied, "I'm ok. You summoned skeletons too much. Let me do it."

Reluctantly, I nodded.

"Wait up," I told them as they nodded. I walked over to the rocks and saw Percy's broken form. I sitfled a sob as I had to use all my willpower to keep me from crying. My willpower won...almost. I couldn't control it as I let it all out.

"Percy!" I sobbed, "What have I done? I'm so sorry! You wouldn't hurt me. You wouldn't and I just-I-I'm sorry!"

I almost wanted to jump onto the jagged rocks, but Nico came over and put his arms over me.

"It's ok sister," he said, "He had it coming. Let's go now. Stop crying, please."

For Nico's sake, I stopped crying and I wiped my eyes and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth," I said, "for crying."

Annabeth sadly nodded, "It's alright Bianca. Everyone cries. Don't be ashamed. That is how I felt when I first lost him also. Let's go."

Nico grabbed my shoulder as we disappeared into the shadows. After a few seconds, we were in front of the Empire State Building. The doorman looked at us, astonished.

"Hades' kid?" he asked as Nico and I nodded, "You want the key card?"

We nodded again as he gave it to us without any hassle. We thanked him as we went up to the 600th floor.

I lost my breath when I was up at Olympus. There were gardens full of honeysuckle and roses, and ambrosia wafted into my nose. It was large city with buildings, restaurants, and shops.

I wished I had four more pair of eyes so I could look everywhere. A small nymph stared at me and toddled over to me, handing me a flower.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. The nymph grinned and toddled off.

"Maybe you can eat the flower," Nico suggested, and I hesitantly nibbled on the edge. Sweetness flowed in my mouth and I split the sugar flower with Nico.

Annabeth walked with her head down, shoulders drooping. I sighed. She was the one who betrayed Percy first, anyways.

 _But you killed him_.

I swallowed and clenched my eyes shut so my tears wouldn't spill. We slowly approached the throneroom of the gods.

When I entered, I had a crown of flowers on my head and I was completely clean. The blood and grime was off of my face because some water nymph had cleaned me.

When she didn't pay attention to Annabeth or Nico, I told her very kindly, and she did it reluctantly.

When I got a full view of the throne room, I gasped. It was so grand and big. I stared at all of the thrones. I lost my breath as I stared at the golden ceiling and the polished floors. There was a table on the side, made of pure porcelian, full of ambrosia and nectar.

In the middle was Zeus's throne, black with golden chips of gold built into it. Over it, there was the blue sky with clouds. The steps to it were rainbow, and a purple fleece covered the throne. On the right of the throne, there was an eagle with ruby eyes.

Next to it was Hera's throne. It was made out of ivory and above it was the moon. It had three steps made out of crystal. She sat on cowskin, and there were some willows peeking from the back.

Next to Zeus was Poseidon's throne. It was made of greenish gray marble with some white. It was decorated with coral, pearls, and gold. He sat on...seal skin? The arms of the throne were seabeasts.

Next to Poseidon was Ares's throne. It was made of brass, but is was U-G _ugly!_ The cushion, what was that, it was human skin! The brass was sculpted to look like human skulls. I shuddered in disgust.

Apollo's throne was bright gold with magical carvings on it. He sat on a python seat and above him was a sun disk with 21 arrows on it.

Next to Apollo was Hephaestus. It was made out of so many precious jewels I lost my breath. There was diamond, emerald, ruby, pearls, etc.

Hermes's throne was made out of stone and the arms were ramheads. He sat on goatskin and there was a...firedrill on the back.

Next to Hera's throne was Demeter's throne. It was made of bright green malachite with barley and miniature golden pigs. Against the barley, was a blood red poppy.

Next to Demeter was Athena's throne. It was silver with golden baskets on the back and the sides. There was an owl, and a crown of blue lapiz lazuli was on the top.

Next to Athena was Artemis's throne. It was silver and she sat on wolf skin. On the back was the moon and on the sides were date palms.

Aphrodite's throne was gold with beryls and aquamarines built into there. On the mat (under her feet) were bees, flowers, apples. The throne was made of swan down and on the back was a scallop.

Next to Aphrodite was Dionysus. He sat on gold plated wood, decorated with grape bunches carved in amethyst. There were snakes carved in sepentine with horned animals out of jade, sard, etc.

It was amazing.

Artemis and Apollo were talking to each other about who knows what, but Artemis hit Apollo over the head. Poseidon and Athena were arguing, and Zeus was getting an earful from Hera. Athena was reading quietly, Dionysus was drunk off of Coke, and Ares was shooting daggers at the target at the opposite end of him...which was Athena.

Athena had a shield around her that sent the daggers back. Hermes was listening to some music, and Poseidon was off in his own daydream. Aphrodite kept changing her appearance from curly brown hair to jet straight blonde.

I shifted from foot to foot, nervously. Luckily, Artemis noticed us.

"Gods!" she said loudly. "We have visitors."

The gods paid attention to us, looking a bit annoyed. Hermes pulled off his ear buds and Athena put her book down.

"Bianca di Angelo," Artemis called.

I glanced nervously at Annabeth, who whispered, "Go bow at her throne and wait for her to tell you to rise."

I headed to Artemis's throne and knelt.

"Get up," Artemis said. "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades. You have done good for Olympus. You made the biggest sacrifice in your life, and you proved your loyalty to me. I pronounce you my new lieutenant."

Heat rushed to my face and pride erupted in my chest. A silver circlet appeared on my head and I grinned. "Thank you, milady."

She nodded, smiling, and I went back.

"Annabeth Chase," Athena called, and Annabeth twiddled with her hair and bowed at Athena's throne.

Annabeth was red in the face and she was trembling.

"Rise," Athena said regally, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You have held the sky when no one would, and you kept the world from crushing us all. We thank you for your duty and protection."

Poseidon snorted. Nico tugged at my arm, but I ignored him.

"T-thanks. Mom," Annabeth murmured, and returned back to us, looking at bit dizzy.

"Nico di Angelo," an oily voice called, and I searched for the voice. In the right corner, there was a black chair and a pale man sat on it.

My eyes widened. _Dad_.

Nico's place split with a grin and he barreled to Hades's...couch.

He knelt, and got up before being told to.

"You're my dad? Hades right?" Nico blabbered. "You only have nine attacks points but you once beat Athena when I was playing against-"

"Nico," I said. I motioned wildly with my hands.

Nico's eyes widened and he shut up.

"Nico di Angelo," Hades said, amusement in his voice, "Son of Hades, you did nothing, but I took pity on you because nobody called you."

Rage propelled me forward. "Nothing? He did _nothing_? He was the one who stabbed Luke, the traitor! He was the one who helped me shadow travel my and Annabeth's sorry butt here! Sorry Annabeth. And he did _nothing_?!"

Hades raised a mere eyebrow. "Well, compared to what-"

" _Uncle_ ," Artemis griped, sending him a warning look.

"-everyone did, he did exceptional," Hades finished. Artemis nodded. Nico, flustered, ran back to me.

"Now that we have acknowledged the heroes, we have another issue," Zeus said, his voice rumbling. "The Great Prophecy."

"Yes," Athena said placidly. "These children of Hades are of the big three, and they may be a potential threat to the gods, aren't they?"

"The girl pushed her love off a cliff," Aphrodite said, "I think it'll be fine."

"And Perseus Jackson is taken care of, so we just need to annihilate these two," Athena continued, not acknowledging Aphrodite. "The girl was a close member of the other side. She may have second thoughts."

"Kill them?" Artemis scoffed. "That makes us worse than the Titans."

"But we will be seen as wise leaders when they turn out to be _spies_ ," Athena retorted.

"Mom-" Annabeth started, but Athena sent her a warning look.

"And they aren't, and we'll be seen as _just_ leaders," Artemis hissed.

"We'll have a vote," Zeus said loudly, cutting in between the feud. "All in favor for sparing the demigods?"

All of the gods raised their hands, except for Athena, Dionysus, and Ares.

"Dionysus?" Athena asked, cocking her head.

"I don't care. I help those who _fail_ miserably in the vote. You'll thank me later," Dionysus hiccuped.

"All in favor for killing the demigods?" Only Athena, Dionysus, and Ares raised their hands.

"Well, it's settled," Zeus decided. "We shall spare the demigods. Oh my daughter, what have I done?"

Poseidon sent him a glare.

"Told you Thalia would be swayed easily by power," Poseidon hissed menacingly.

Zeus got up, "You will not talk about my daughter like that, brother!"

"My lords," Annabeth said as Zeus and Poseidon whipped up their heads.

"Yes?" they both answered as Athena rolled her eyes.

"You know Percy Jackson, right?" she asked, "He's not dead. The Styx's curse is still protecting him."

"What?!" Zeus asked as Poseidon had a glimmer in his eyes, "He bathed in the River Styx?!"

My dad paled as he seemingly shrunk back into his seat.

"Yes Lord Zeus," Annabeth replied, "And I have more news. Percy Jackson was...he was innocent."

Everyone grew silent as everyone nervously looked around at each other.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon asked, deathly quiet.

"He was innocent," Annabeth replied boldly, "Percy was captured by the Titans and he refused to join them. The only reason he joined them was because he saw the Iris Message of us condemning him."

More silence. The silence was unnerving. I felt another rush of guilt all over my body. Would Percy forgive me? I hope he does. I think I'm becoming selfish...

"That girl lies!" Ares roared.

"I swear on the Styx what I said was accurate and true," Annabeth replied.

Thunder boomed as everyone looked nervously at Annabeth. Nothing.

"WHAT?!" Poseidon, Apollo, and Hermes exploded.

"I never knew this happened!" Apollo exclaimed, "If I had known that, I wouldn't have condemned my cousin!"

"You were the one who told me that Percy didn't have a good reason!" Hermes exploded, "You let me down again!"

"My son, my son," Poseidon whispered, "It's all my fault."

Hades himself also looked shocked as he looked at me. I looked down.

"That doesn't give him a reason to join the Titans!" Zeus roared, silencing everyone.

"Then what will he do?" I asked, against my will, "Stay down there and get tortured? Beaten? Wrecked? Everyone has a cracking point. He was angry. I too was angry first at the gods. Why didn't you send someone to rescue him? Why didn't you dare to help him at all?! Why don't you get off your lazy asses for a day and actually do something useful?!"

Hades looked proud at me as did most of the Olympians, but Zeus, Hera, Athena, Dionysus, and Ares were _not_ happy.

"The girl is right," Aphrodite piped up, "It is our fault that Percy is on the Titan's side, not his."

"You stick up for him Aphrodite?" Ares asked incredulously.

"He was innocent," Aphrodite simply replied.

"Well, you pushed him off the cliff," Dionysus mused, "And you say it's our fault."

"That was my fault," I shook, grief and rage stirring in me, "But what if you guys saved Percy? Percy would be here and this war wouldn't be happening."

Everyone piped up, chipping in their own opinions, but we were silenced by Athena. Annabeth visibly paled as I gulped.

"Perseus Jackson is still guilty," Athena mused, "He is on the Titan's side, set out to destroy us. Therefore, we must destroy him. He killed your hunters, Phoebe and Zoe. If he was really loyal to us, he wouldn't have betrayed us just because we voted to kill him. His loyalty wavered and he gave in to the Titan's like that. I fear that he will not reason with us and not killing him is definitely suicide. We already had a vote and most of you wanted Percy killed. That vote can't be wavered so we must indeed destroy the boy. The great prophecy could be about Percy and it seems it is most likely going to be him. I don't take risks like these and at this rate, if Percy is the child of the prophecy, Olympus will be razed, not preserved."

Zeus smiled at Athena.

"One more thing," Annabeth said as all attention shifted to her, "I overheard Luke and Percy talking and Percy said that this war was not controlled by the fate's, so the prophecy void. He said that the fates didn't control him and that a higher being possibly controlled his fate."

Ares snorted, "That is so unbelievable."

"For once, I agree," Athena replied, "Don't let his words fool any of you. Should your loyalties waver...it won't be pleasant for you. We have already spared you and your brother, daughter of Hades. Do not push it."

I was about to say something rude, but Hades gave me a stern look. I sighed and stilled my tongue. Poseidon was glowering as Apollo and Hermes looked shock they would condemn Percy at the first place.

"Ahem," Zeus replied, "Since we won't be destroying these heroes, let's begin awarding them!"

Zeus clapped his hands as music blared. An Olympus party. Not suitable for this situation.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. This was Bianca's POV. Next chapter will be Percy's. Enjoy your day!**


	15. Gaea

_**Here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kinda short, but oh well.**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Gaea**_

* * *

 _I was in a grassy field, full of flowers and trees. There was mud in the middle of the field, and it churned like bog._

 _I cautiously approached it, before I was the face of a woman in the mud._

 _Her eyes were closed and her body came off from the mud and she smiled at me. Her hair was long and brown, with flowers in it and she wore a white chiton._

 _Her eyes were still closed._

 _"Perseus Jackson," she said, her voice loud and shrill._

 _I stared at her. Who the heck was she?_

 _"I understand your confusion, but the time when I come back will not be soon. I barely have the strength to speak to you..." the goddess murmured. "But I am the goddess of the earth, mother of the gods and the titans. Do you know my name?"_

 _Her voice sounded like a void, loud and echoey, but soothing and placid._

 _"Uhhh," I said intelligently, before I remembered the name I had learned years ago. "Wasn't it like...Gonzo or Gaya?"_

 _"Gaea," she didn't sound too amused. "Goddess of the earth and everything on the earth."_

 _"Okay," I stated. "Why did you want to talk to me?"_

 _"First off, I wanted to tell you that I will be rising soon. I'm just at my barely awake phase right now," she murmured, "I am in no power to fully rise as I need my sons to defeat the gods. I fear that the Titan's will not be enough even with you."_

 _"You need the blessings of the gods to have much more potential," Gaea purred, her voice thick and lulling, "You must start with Achyls, am I right?"_

 _"Umm yeah."_

 _"You have great potential, Perseus," Gaea sniffed, "Despite your limited knowledge, you hold power and strength."_

 _I thought of the phrase: All brawn, no brain._

 _"She will test your limits, see if you'll break...You must withstand her tests with ease, my cold-blooded warrior. You must pass," Gaea purred. "If this seems hard, this is just the beginning. And when I rise, assuming you are still loyal to the Titans, we shall talk soon, in Tartarus."_

* * *

I bolted up in the infirmary with cold sweat. The sheets were thin and a bit wet. I shifted, blinking. My head hurt like Tartarus.

I hesitantly got up. I wobbled a bit, but I remembered how to walk in seconds.

"Guys?" I called out, but no one answered. I left the infirmary, and went into the main deck. I gasped.

On the ground, Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Luke, Willow, and Annabeth were dead. They were equally bloody, and they were limp and lifeless.

Luke was bent in an awkward position, with blood splattered on his chest. His pants were cut up and his arms were twisted up around his neck.

I choked back some food that I didn't think was there.

Annabeth had a gash on her stomach and there was lots of crusty blood on her body. It smelled horribly and I gagged.

Thalia had a knife in her heart, Nico had an arrow in his head, Willow had rope around her neck, and I had disgust and shock written on my face.

And Bianca...Bianca-

I dropped on my knees. Her silky hair was matted and splattered with blood. Her skinny frame was cut up, and there was a sword in her stomach.

Tears filled my eyes.

"Perseus Jackson," a creaky voice, and I stared at the hag that had just appeared.

I would've killed her immediately, but her appearance made me gag in disgust.

She had a hump on her back and she was bent over. Her hair was sparse, a lock of stringy gray on her bald head. She had a single tooth that was old and yellow, and her eyes were mismatched.

"E-eugh!" I exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

"Achlys," the hag cackled. "Personification of misery, pain, and sadness!"

"I need _your_ blessing?" I cried incredulously.

Achyls coughed up a bog of muscus and I winced in disgust.

"My blessing, yes," Achyls smirked, "and yet you can only sacrifice _this_ and barely handle it? Hero, you need more to lose if you want my blessing."

I remembered Gaea's words.

"Bring it," I said tauntingly, and Achyls growled.

"I'll bring all I got," Achyls snarled, and I burst out laughing. I never expected so much sass from a _hag_!

"Why did you kill my friends?" I asked, rage seeping into me, "Why'd you kill all of them?! Especially BIANCA!?"

"Still loyal to your traitor huh?" she asked as saliva began dribbling down the floor.

I looked away, disgusted.

"She wasn't in her right mind," I explained.

"You can't keep on giving a reason to spare the girl," she hissed, "Your loyalty will kill you one day. Only you can prevent it. Kill the girl the first chance you get and you can receive my blessing. You can't hesistate."

I stared at her.

"No!" I declared, "I can't do that! I-I love her! I don't want to kill her! I'd rather die or suffer for eternity than kill her!"

"Then that is what shall happen you!" she growled.

Immediately I doubled over in pain. I felt that my whole body was burning up. I smelled and tasted the rotting stench of my cooking flesh and entrails. I fell to my knees as I felt my eye sockets melting.

"S-stop," I weakly said, but I was powerless. I also heard a hissing sound.

"This is what will happen if your loyalty controls you!" she yelled, "You shall suffer like this if you don't kill her! Kill her now! Kill her or else it's going to be the end of you! Listen to me! Listen to me!"

The pain increased with each word she spoke. The curse wasn't protecting me. I felt...vulnerable. The light got brighter and brighter as the hissing sound got louder and louder.

"Percy?!" a woried feminine voice asked.

"Percy!" another firm voice yelled.

* * *

I bolted up, my hands around my throat as I saw the worried faces of Thalia, Willow, Luke, and Bob peering down at me.

It was a dream. A dream.

"W-what?" I choked, confused.

"You're not dead! What the fuck happened?! Why were you choking yourself?! Answer me! What the fuck happened?!" Thalia exclaimed, holding me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thalia, let me explain later. Let me just...just get used to this reality." I said weakly.

Willow helped me sit up, and Luke handed me a glass of nectar. I remembered Annabeth and I smiled.

I drank it down, and at 3/4 of it. It tasted like mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. It tasted as good as ever.

"What happened?" I muttered. "A-after I-"

Pain coursed throughout my body as I trembled.

"Thank goodness," Willow said, giving me a one-second hug.

"Yes," Bob answered, "We all were worried sick. You seemed to be in pain. Deep pain."

"They got away," Luke informed. "They escaped."

"Annabeth too?" I coughed.

"Unfortunately," Luke said, sounding disappointed.

"What are they d-doing now?" I spat. Bob got a drachma and opened an IM. I was in the throneroom of the gods.

Bianca, Annabeth, and Nico were being awarded. I bit my lip angrily.

I saw Bianca being rewarded as the lieutenant for Artemis. I hissed angrily. One by one, Annabeth and Nico were being called up.

"Curse the gods," Bob scowled. "Those imbeciles barely did anything!"

After "rewarding" the demigods, Annabeth spoke up about me. About how I was innocent. Immediately, pride began swelling in me. Then, I immediately dropped all the emotions. She had still betrayed me. Great. Just what I needed. A love triangle. Deep down, I knew I could never love Annabeth...or could I? Immediately, my head began hurting again as I squirmed in my seats and took deep breaths.

Then, the gods began to party. _Party_. Our eyes widened as we saw the gods shrinking and beginning to dance.

Aphrodite, dressed in a skimpy party dress, waved her hand and dressed Nico, Annabeth, and Bianca up.

My eyes widened as I saw Bianca in a red party dress.

Apollo, dressed in a tight white shirt and black pants, sauntered up to Bianca.

He said something to her, probably flirting.

Bianca, embarassed, burned red. She clenched her fists and told him off. I looked at Apollo with pure hatred as I saw the smirk of Thalia.

"Somebody jealous?" Thalia asked.

"I swear to the titans," I hissed, but I was cut off by everyone else.

"SHHHHHH!" they chorused.

Gagging, I swiped the IM.

"I can't believe they're partying," Willow said in disgust.

"They rescued Artemis," I replied, "What are they supposed to do? Grief and mourn?

Bob nodded.

" _Anyways_ , I have news," Luke said loudly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We found a new place to attack camp at," he said excitedly, "There's a direct chain to Camp Half-Blood, and we can attack them there. It's called the _Labyrinth_."

"You mean, _the_ labyrinth? The one contructed by Dedalus and that held the minotaur?!" Thalia said.

"Yup. But we have an advantage," Luke grinned.

"What?" Bob asked.

"War counsel at 4:00," Luke said secretively. "Meet you guys there."

Luke sent me a look and patted my back. I grinned, and watched him leave. I looked at the clock. 3:30 p.m. Great, I was knocked out for over 8 hours. I left the bed, wobbled, then fell on the floor. Groaning, I got into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked, walking towards me.

"No," I hissed, the pain returning. I clutched my head as the world spun round and round. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the infirmary bed...again with the worried faces of Bob, Luke, Willow, and Thalia.

"Jeeze Percy, you gotta stop doing that!" Luke exclaimed.

"Random intervals of pain," I replied woozily, "Throw me into the water please. I think that will help."

Luke carried me to the pool. I smelled the chlorine seconds before we got there. Luke threw me into the pool as I was greeted by water. Immediately, relief flooded into me and I could only sigh as pleasure began flooding into me. As my head rested on the bottom, I wanted to lie in that sleeping position for a long time. Relaxed, I fell asleep on the bottom of the pool.

* * *

My eyes immediately bolted open as again, I was lying on the infirmary bed.

"What?!" I angrily asked, the pain all gone.

I was met with a slap from Thalia as she winced and shook her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't scare us like that!" Willow yelled as I saw faint traces of water dribbling under her chin. Was she crying?!

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "I just fell asleep. It was pretty peaceful down there."

"We had to postpone the meeting because of you," Luke replied, dead serious, though I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

I groaned as I buried my face in the soft pillow.

"This place feels so comfortable," I moaned, "I wanna sleep."

"You have to get up," Thalia commanded.

"Let him have his sleep," Bob replied, "A human needs sleep as it is their fuel for a good day."

"Whatever," Thalia rolled her eyes, "I don't need knowledge. I'm out."

She walked out of the room, followed by everyone else as I crashed. Thankfully, I had no dreams when I was taking a nap. I must've slept for an hour or two before I got up. I got up groggily, as I'm sure everyone does when they wake up and poured water on my face to wake me up for the day. I looked at the clock. 8:00 p.m. Or the night.

I saw a table next to my bed and there was a note.

 _Percy,_

 _We left you some dinner. Enjoy your dinner and take your time. Once your done, come to the meeting counsel to discuss about our next plan. Don't eat too fast though! You'll get indigestion! Well, that's what Bob said and I guess I trust him, him being a son of Athena and all. Anyways, gotta go!"_

 _Luke_

I sighed as I crumpled the piece of paper. I threw it at a wastebasket 5 feet away. Swish. I got up and began beating my chest shouting, "Who's the man? I'm the man!"

I calmed down and enjoyed hamburgers, fries, and sodas. I swear, this never gets old! I'll bet you mortals don't get this kind of dinner everyday. I pity you. After I finished eating, I went up to the meeting room and found everyone sitting down.

"Hello," I greeted as they nodded back.

"Sit Percy!" Luke gestured to a chair, "Now let's continue shall we?"

Luke got a ruler and pointed to an overhead projector. It was a powerpoint labelled The Labyrinth.

"So, this is the labyrinth," Luke explained as he flipped to the next slide, "A creation created by Daedalus which was used to trap the minotaur. Minos, the king of Crete demanded Athenian girls and boys to be sacrificed to the bulls. Unfortunately, all of them died, until Theseus came along. Theseus went in and killed the minotaur, effectively shutting down Minos' form of brutal murder. His father unfortunately died, but that's not an important matter and I'm sure you all know what happened to him. Anyways, this labyrinth is still alive and is growing bigger and bigger. The labyrinth entrance is near this sign."

He flipped the slide as I saw a weird mark on a wall.

"This is the Mark of Daedalus," Luke said, "Only a half blood can access this. If it was a mortal...good luck! They would never succeed. The labyrinth is basically a pathway to different places and I think there is one path that leads into the heart of the camp. We can launch a full attack there and wipe out the source of the gods...entertainment. And, Kronos will rise really really soon as his followers are growing. Kronos might be able to wake this month and when he does, Percy here will be hosting him."

Everyone looked at me with sympathy.

"The labyrinth is full of dangers," Luke continued, "Many people have gone insane and killed themselves. Even we could easily die in the labyrinth."

Well, that was a reasurring thought.

"Have you found the entrance yet Luke?" Thalia asked as Luke shook his head.

"Not yet, but I'm willing to bet there is an entrance near Los Angeles," Luke told us, "Kronos will talk to you today Percy about hosting and if you get a chance, ask him about the labyrinth. We'll need it. On this note, let us end this meeting. We will talk tomorrow."

We all got up and exited the meeting room. I went to my room and dressed up for night. I was deathly tired even though I fainted and took a nap.

I noticed this huge bookcase right next to me. I never remembered having a book shelf. I saw a note.

 _Percy,_

 _Books=Knowledge_

 _Even a dumbass like you could've figured that out. Just kidding. Haha._

 _Bob_

I growled internally and then thought of dyslexia and how I couldn't read. At that time, I saw a P.S on the bottom of the note.

 _They are translated to Greek so you can read fluently. I always have a plan._

I decided to try out a book, even if I hate reading. These books reminded me of Annabeth. I sighed and picked out a random book. _Maximum Ride_. What the heck is Maximum Ride? Is that a name? If that is, it's a really weird name. I sighed and began reading, finally finding peace alone. I hadn't had this kind of peace in a while. I sighed at that thought and began peacefully reading.

* * *

 **No cliffhangers, unfortunately.**


	16. The Labyrinth and RED

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and more to come!**

 **Ch 16: The Labyrinth and the Big Mouth Nudge-like mortal**

* * *

 _Maximum Ride_ was a very fun book. It was around 9:00 p.m when I began reading. I don't know how long I have been reading, but when I looked at the page, I was on page 377. Oh man, it was so addicting. Basically, I was reading about a group of kids named Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel who were 2% avian and 98% human. They were running away from Erasers and scientists that were there to capture them back.

At first I was shocked. How could a measly girl lead a whole flock? Sexist right? Deal with it. Fang was alright. He kind of reminded me of Nico. Iggy was definetly an interesting character. Being blind must've have had its perks and disadvantages. Well, more disadvantages than advantages. Nudge was definitely a loudmouth. Her talking got so annoying, it gave me migranes. She was like Willow, but besides her big mouth, she was pretty cool. Definitely someone I'd love to talk to when I'm bored. Angel was defintely someone that gave mixed feelings. Being the youngest of the group next to Gazzy, she was just adorable. Her mind controlling skills were pretty impressive also. I wish I could do that, although I'd hate it if someone invaded my privacy. Gazzy or Gasman was Angel's little sister and had a digestive problem, hence his name Gasman. Though his craving for bombs was amazing. I felt Gazzy needed a bigger role in this book.

Damn. Sorry people. I must've gotten carried away. I didn't mean to rant, honest. Anyways...after reading up to page 390, I finally fell asleep, the book sprawled on my chest. I had a dream, but it was very unusual. I was greeteed by this girl.

 _"Hey," she told me._

 _I looked at her._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _She just smiled as she showed me her whole form. Her wings extended out of her back as she looked at me._

 _"Y-Your Maximum Ride," I replied, "I was just reading about you and your flock. You aren't real."_

 _"I'm not real," she agreed, "You're right."_

 _"Then how are you speaking to me?" I asked her._

 _"Don't you hate dreams like this?" she asked, "Some dreams are based off of what you were thinking before you sleep and I'm guessing you were reading about me?"_

 _I nodded as she smiled again._

 _"Anyways, I was just wondering, where are we?" she asked, confused._

 _I looked around equally confused. It was a hazy world. This wasn't like any dream I've ever had. We stood there in comfortable silence, taking in this beautiful yet extremely simple world. My vision went blurry for a bit before I was standing in front of 5 other people with wings. My mouth dropped open as I recognized them immediately._

 _"Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel," I whispered, awe in my voice._

 _They looked at me confused as Max beamed at me._

 _"Who are you?" Fang asked, the dark emo looking dude._

 _"I'm Percy Jackson," I replied, extending my hand._

 _Fang looked surprised, but he took my hand. It went through._

 _"Yeah, it's a dream. That won't work," Max mused._

 _"Your Percy Jackson, the Percy Jackson," Nudge gasped, "I thought you were just a book. I read all of them you know? The Battle of the Labyrinth? The Last Olympian? Where's Piper? Jason? Leo?!"_

 _Iggy immediately pulled her back._

 _"Hey, hey, please keep quiet," he hissed as Nudge glared at him._

 _I didn't get anything she was saying._

 _"I thought you guys were a book by James Patterson," I replied as they, except Max, looked at me like I was a weirdo._

 _"James who?" Fang asked confused._

 _"That's enough guys," Max warned as she turned to me, "I believe you have another dream coming. I can guarantee you this will be the last time you will be seeing us. Enjoy those books, work hard, and good luck!"_

 _I was about to speak, but wind ripped us apart as I fell into a void. This time I was next to the pits of Tartarus._

 _"Jackson," Kronos said as I loooked in the pit._

 _"What did I say about sparing the girl?" he softly asked._

 _I paled and stepped back._

 _"Answer me when I speak to you," Kronos hissed with each word. I felt an uknown force push me to the pit, "You had a perfect opportunity to kill that Hades and Athena spawn, but you didn't. Instead, you gave them a better chance to win through this war."_

 _"I just couldn't do it Kronos," I replied._

 _"It's Lord Kronos to you now," he said venemously, "I'm having second thoughts of allowing you to have control of your body. After all, your incompetence may jeopardize our mission and we can't have that, can we?"_

 _"Please. Give me another chance. I know I love her and it's just too hard for me to kill her," I explained to Kronos, "If it was killing anyone else other then someone who I care for, it'd be much more easier."_

 _Kronos seemed to ponder this for a while._

 _"One more chance Jackson," he told me, "I have a feeling you will run into your friends in the labyrinth and I want them eliminated, alright?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"Good," he replied, "I am almost prepared to rise. I will be able to rise this year. All you have to do is recruit more and more half bloods. I need...exactly 1 more half blood who will renounce the gods! This is perfect timing! The closest labyrinth entrance is in Central Park. It won't be too hard to find. Before you venture into the labyrinth, I must warn you and everyone that you will easily get lost in the Labyrinth. Be careful, Perseus, and kill the enemies."_

"Oh my Titans," I muttered under my breath as the light shined in my eyes.

The Maximum Ride book was still sprawled on my chest. I grabbed it, panting. Did this actually happen? Was this dream real? I got up groggily and washed up and got ready for the day. I went down to the Dining Hall to get breakfast.

I was still creeped out about the fact of Kronos being disappointed in me, and killing Annabeth and Bianca.

Annabeth, I could have killed her with a few hesitant thoughts. But Bianca was just a big _no-no_.

Swallowing, I went into the hall and stood in the line for breakfast. Willow and Bob and Luke were already eating. Thalia was nowhere to be seen.

Soon enough, I was ordering my breakfast.

"The usual please," I said, and the chef nodded. In a speedy minute or two, the chef handed me a plate full of food and I made my way to the table.

Sitting next to Willow, I joined in on the conversation.

"How was your sleep Percy?" Bob asked as I wouldn't look at his eyes.

"Uh yeah, very good! Why wouldn't it be good, you know?" I asked.

It was obvious everyone saw through my lie.

"You lie," Bob replied.

"What gave it away?" I muttered sourly.

"Your eyes dilated, your breath became shaky, you were sweating, fidgeting, and your a horrible horrible liar," Bob told me as I sighed.

Willow snickered, but then turned serious, "Why? What was in your dream? Can you tell us?"

I sighed, but relented when I saw the looks of Luke, Willow, and Bob. And Thalia wasn't here so that was a plus. She'd probably tear me apart.

"Ok so I was met by Kronos again," I began, completely disregarding my dream about Max, "He told me that the closest labyrinth entrance was in Central Park and he will rise when 1 more person joins him."

"That's amazing news!" Luke exclaimed, "Why were you so reluctant to tell us this?"

"Kronos wants me to kill Annabeth and Bianca the next chance I get," I sadly explained, "And I could kill Annabeth with slight hesitation, but I don't think I'll be able to kill Bianca."

Luke growled, "She was the bitch who pushed you off the cliff and you still want spare her? Percy, this is crazy!"

"She may have pushed me off, but that won't be able to tear our love apart," I declared, "Our love is capable of going through twists, turns, strains, and trials, but my love for her will never waver!"

I winced, realizing how much I sounded like a child of Aphrodite. They were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Ok, ignore that rant, it's just...man, I'm so glad Thalia's not here right now," I said and at that exact moment, Thalia decided to come.

"Why are you glad that I'm not here right now?" came the voice.

"Umm, how much did you hear?" I asked.

Thalia glared at me and I knew she heard at least a lot.

"Oh, you know, up to the part where you confessed your undying love to Bianca!" she exclaimed, "Are you that stupid? She's going to get you killed and also, she's a daughter of Hades! Hades! If you won't kill her, I will."

I narrowed my eyes, "You will do no such thing Thalia. You're gonna have to get through me if you want Bianca dead."

She took out her spear, knowing fully well I was invincible. I took out Hellfire. We glared at each for a while, the others looking at us warily.

"Woah guys," Luke said warningly.

"I will kill her," Thalia spat, "She almost killed _you_! You want me to spare her?!"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do!" I hissed. "Don't you dare touch her."

"You'll actually forgive her? Wow, your fatal flaw _is_ really loyalty," Thalia said bitingly. "You really _are_ a weenie."

"I'll take care of her myself," I snapped, not in the mood for a fight.

Thalia blinked. "So you're _going_ to kill her?"

"No," I exclaimed. "I thought I made that clear! I'm just going to...uh... _deal_ with her."

Thalia glared at me. I thought she'd snap back, but surprisingly, she relented. "Just hurt her a bit."

I nodded, and we both sat down.

I saw Bob letting out a breath. What a weenie. Ha.

" _Anyways_ , are we going to Central Park or what?" Willow asked, lightening the mood. I nodded, and inhaled the rest of my food and we headed out of the hall.

"I'll get the pegasi," I muttered, and went to the stables. I particulary enjoyed being in the stables. It smelled sweet, like oats and alfalfa, but overall, horses just connected with me easily.

 _"Hey boss," Blackjack knickered. "Need to get somewhere?"_

 _"Yup," I said, before thinking a minute, "And this time, there'll be donuts."_

 _"DONUTS!" Blackjack whinnied._

 _"Donuts, did he just say donuts?" Guido exclaimed._

 _"Mm, I haven't had me some keylime for a while!" Porkpie said dreamily._

 _"If we get there extra fast, I'll get you extra," I promised._

 _"I knew I had to eat the rest of my oats!" Blackjack said, "This day is just my day!"_

 _"Alright, let's go," I said._

I opened the stable doors and Blackjack rammed past me, to the deck.

 _"Wait for us!" Guido and Porkpie exclaimed, and they ran ahead too_.

Grinning, I raced to the deck, where Thalia, Willow, Luke, and Bob stood. My eyes widened.

As I approached them, Willow raised an eyebrow. "Leave it to Percy to forget the number of people he was going with."

"We'll have to share," Luke said, taking lead. "Bob can go with Percy, Willow, you get Porkpie to yourself."

Willow smirked smugly at me and I groaned.

"The feeling's mutual," Bob muttered into my ear.

I shuddered and motioned Bob to go first. He made a face.

"I don't want your arms around me," Bob hissed, glaring at Luke.

Luke raised his arms. "Okay, okay. Willow with Percy, Bob, you go by yourself."

Willow shot me a look I couldn't read, and she got on first.

I climbed on the back, wrapping my arms hesitantly around her waist.

"Uh...I'll go with Thalia," Luke blushed, and they sat on Guido. I snickered.

"Okay guys, to central-WOAH!"

The pegasi took off before my signal, and we were up in the air. The loved the wind blowing in my face and I sighed.

 _"Faster, faster!" Blackjack urged, and my eyes widened_.

So the whole ride, we were speeding through the air at probably 90 miles per hour. It felt like I was riding a rollercoaster.

When we approached Central Park, I was sure we had gotten there in 15 minutes.

When we landed, Bob hurled into a hedge. Willow smirked, her hair windblown and wild. Thalia, however hadn't recievered the blessing of having perfect hair after riding a pegasus, 90 miles per hour.

Her hair was spiky and tangled.

"Thalia, honey," Luke said, his eyes widening.

"That's a hot mess," I cackled. Willow kicked me in the shins.

Luke stepped away from Thalia, abandoning his attemps to tame her hair.

"Anyways, we need to find the Dedalus mark," Luke said loudly. "C'mon, let's search."

"What exactly does it-"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" a girl's voice shrieked, and I looked up, seeing a redhead barreling towards us.

My eyes widened, and I took out Hellfire and stabbed her gut. Except it passed her.

"Mortal," Luke hissed.

"What is that?!" the redhead screeched. "Is that a sword? Wow, that is-Gah! How do you have that? And the pegasi over there. Am I dreaming? I knew my hallucinatios are true? Are these real?! Let me touch one. Move it! And why are you guys glaring at me? I mean, who are you people, carrying illegal weapons and riding pegasi? I mean-"

I snapped my fingers. "This is a dream. It isn't real."

The girl blinked, staring at me. At first I thought the mist worked. "Uh...weirdo."

Thalia rolled her eyes and stepped up to the girl. She snapped, and the saw the Mist ripple.

"This is a dream. Percy's holding the swords in Star Wars, and the pegasi are fat pigeons."

The redhead's eyes widened. "There it is again! The ripples in the air!"

"Sight," Willow mumbled under her breath.

"Can you tell me anything about what I'm seeing? I know you guys aren't normal people; you guys have a different aura. Why am I seeing things? Why do you-"

"You're like Nudge," I mumbled, and my group stared at me.

"What?" Luke demanded.

"You read Maximum Ride?" the redhead exclaimed. "So do I? Who's your favorite character? I like Nudge, personally. Max is too...I don't know, she's obviously a bit bossy and I just don't like her whole attitude..."

"Well...Max is the leader of the flock so in order to keep the flock in check, you must be firm. I mean I respect her skills. Who knew she could keep the flock in check?," I said excitedly.

"My name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, by the way," Rachel said, her eyes glowing. "And totally, I agree."

"I'm Percy Jackson," I answered, "Nice to meet you and these are my friends Bob, Willow, Luke, and Thalia."

She stared at them with awe and looked back at me, smiling.

"Sorry to break the party up, but we need to go," Willow cut in, her voice tight.

"Do you have to go so soon? We were just getting started," she hinted winking while I stared at her dumbly.

"I can't believe your warming up to a stranger this quickly," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, sorry Rachel," I apologized, "Got to destroy the world, you know?"

Willow hit me hard.

"We're trying to make the world a better place, not destroy it," Willow told me.

I ignored her as Rachel's eyes softened with disappointment.

"Call me," Rachel said quickly and grabbed a marker from her pocket and scrawled a number on my forearm. "See you. You need to explain a _bunch_ of things."

She ran off, and I stood there, stunned.

Willow glared at me. "You're not going to call her...Right?"

"Of course I'll call her! Actually I'm not really sure yet," I smirked, "Let's go find the Daedalus sign already."

"If you plan on forming a relationship with her, go ahead," Thalia grinned, "Dump Bianca for that mortal. That would make my day."

"Yeah, cause I'd do that," I replied sarcastically.

"Don't you

 _"Donuts!" Blackjack cried_.

"Uh, Thalia, can you go to the donut shop and get us two boxes of donuts?" I asked. "The mist can be money."

Thalia gave me a grudging smile and left.

A few minutes later, we all were eating donuts. The pegasi got one box, and we shared the second box.

"This is delicious," Luke moaned.

"I know right," I said, "Glazed donuts are the best!"

"You know how bad donu-" Bob began, but Luke and I shot Bob a withering glare.

"Shut up Bob!" we yelled as he put his hands up.

Thalia tried not to hard to snicker, but failed and ended up laughing.

Willow glared at us. She was the only one who hadn't had seconds for donuts. "I found the Daedalus mark. Let's get to business."

"Eh," I muttered.

"Come." Willow kicked Luke and me on the back. "On!"

"Sheesh," Luke mumbled. "Women."

"What?" Thalia and Willow asked deathly calm, "What about woman? Choose your words wisely Castellen or goodbye to your tongue...forever."

"Nothing," he squeaked.

I grabbed the last glazed donut and took a big bite of it.

Luke licked his lips as he looked at my donut with envy and determination. I narrowed my eyes.

"Okay, where is it?" I asked.

Willow sighed. "Over there, by the wall."

The "wall" was the stone engravement that showed the park's name, which was obviously, Central Park.

In the corner was the Dedalus sign. Luke pressed it, and it opened. My eyes widened as I saw the dark tunnel.

I ate the rest of the donut, savoring the sweetness. Luke looked at me with disappointment, but he looked at my fingers which were covered with donut shavings...if that's what you call it. He licked his lips.

"Don't you fucking think about it Luke," I warned, "I'll pound your face in before you even touch me."

Luke looked shocked for a second, but he immediately covered it up with a grin. He approached me slowly as I backed away slowly. I was staring at him to see what he would do next. As he approached me again, the walls slammed shut as the darkness receded into the labyrinth.

"Are you serious you guys?" Willow asked, "As you were joking around being dumb-asses, the labyrinth closed shut. What the heck is your problem? Do you guys think this is funny? Why are you guys idiots? Can you guys do anything correctly? How limited are your brains?"

I went behind her and clapped her on her temple, rendering her unconscious. She fell to the ground, but I held her before she could hit the ground.

"Bad idea you know that?" Bob whimpered, "When she wakes up...she'll be pissed. Oh titans."

Luke was pacing around, perspiration evident.

"Don't worry, I have the Styx's curse, remember?" I asked, but that did nothing to ease the worry.

"Yes, but the Styx won't protect you against migraines," Luke told me, "Or massive headaches that will give you suicidal thoughts."

"Your kidding," I told them, traces of humor gone.

They shook their head mournfully as Thalia snickered.

"Good luck Percy and oh look," Thalia said, "She's waking up."

We looked at her nervously as she blinked once, twice.

"W-Where?" she asked as she rose up.

I fake smiled and waved. Her face turned from curiosity to realization to anger to pure rage.

"Perseus Fuckson, your fucking DEAD!" she yelled as she ran to me.

 _Crap_ was the only word I thought as I braced myself.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. Sorry about the Maximum Ride reference...I just couldn't resist. :(**


	17. The Labyrinth's Interior

**Sorry for this being too short. It was kinda last minute.**

 **Ch 17: Into the Labyrinth we go!**

* * *

"Before we start moving, everyone, hold each others hand," Willow ordered as we stood in darkness. I swallowed, thinking about the donut I had eaten and that mental beatdown Willow gave to me. That girl can speak.

I reached around, and I found a sweaty hand. It was probably Willow.

I tugged on it. "Willow?"

"No," an irritated voice snapped. "Bob."

"Okay then," I muttered. I groped around, and found a cold, thin, body. It was so bony, I felt around.

"Who am I touching right now?" I demanded.

"Uh, no one...I think," Willow replied. "Hold up. I packed a bag before we _stupidly_ entered the Labyrinth with no supplies."

"Who knew the Athena kid would mess up?" Thalia snorted, and Luke snickered. A light shined in my face, and I flinched.

I saw Willow's slight outline. She shined it on the person I touched, and she screamed. I scampered away from the _skeleton_ and ran into Thalia.

"HEY!" Thalia shouted.

"Everyone, stay still!" Luke ordered. "Ow, that was my ribs!"

I helped Thalia up, grabbing her hand. I reached around, and found Luke's. I squeezed once, and he squeezed back.

I sighed in relief when I realized it wasn't a skeleton.

"Luke, that's not my hand," Willow snapped. "It's my _nose_."

"Oops," Luke said, and I heard shifting.

"Willow, did you grab Bob's hand?" I asked.

"Uh, I _can't_ find him," Willow muttered.

"Shit," I muttered. "Shine the light on the floor. He could've fainted."

I saw the light, and I stifled a shriek when I saw Bob's ashen face.

"W-willow," I stammered. "He's on the floor. I think he fainted."

"I forgot he has claustrophobia," Willow cursed. "We need to make camp here. On the floor, everyone."

"How come I didn't see your bag before?" Thalia asked.

"Bob gave me a magical bag for my birthday," Willow admitted. "It can hold anything, and be any size."

"I hope you packed well for this," Luke grumbled. "I only have my sword, some bacon, and some...what is this, batteries?"

Thalia snickered. "Who did your laundry?"

"Ha ha," Luke said sarcastically.

"Why do you have bacon?" I demanded.

"Uh..." Luke trailed off.

"I knew I was missing some pieces," I grumbled.

"What about you, Thals?" I asked.

"Mm, three dollars, a really thick jacket, shield, and my dagger," Thalia replied.

"I-" I dug in my pockets. "-have...a spring, a lighter, a toe-nail clipper, and...a pore cleanser...?!"

"Insecure much?" Willow teased.

"I'm rolling my eyes," I said.

"Someone search Bob," Willow said, and I heard Thalia shift. "I have dozens of granola bars, fifteen bottles of water, a pack of batteries, a few flashlights, some caffiene, blankets, some clothes, baby wipes, a notebook, some moldy food, a few books, cups, plates, all-healthy cereal, rope, and a few Ziploc."

"Bob has a map of Europe,a pen, notepad, and...uh, that's it," Thalia reported.

"Okay," Willow said, assessing the situation. "Luke, can I have the bacon?"

I heard a shift.

"Percy, I need your lighter, clipper, and pore cleanser," Willow requested. I reached around for her, and felt her hair and tossed it to her.

"Okay, I'm going to pour some water on Bob so he can wake up," Willow said. "He's the one who can lead us."

I heard a splash, and a yelp.

"HEY!" Bob shouted. "What was that for?"

"Your _welcome_ , for saving your life and not leaving you here to rot," Willow said icily. "Get up, nerd-a-lac."

Bob grumbled, rubbing his wet hair. "You guys realize I am the only hope in the labyrinth?"

"That's why we woke you up," Thalia retorted.

"Sheesh," Bob muttered. "C'mon, let's get going."

After a few minutes of bumping and complaing, we all were tied to each other. Bob was in the lead, with his sword in hand, and Willow, was behind him, shining the light sometime.

We trudged through the maze for ages. My legs, but I kept going, swallowing the pain down.

It was about thirty minutes when Bob began to scream. Willow immediately shone the light, and went forward to help Bob.

Thalia, Luke, and I staggered forward. I heard a bang, clang, and a manly scream. I felt helpless, not being able to help.

"Who are you and what's your business?" Willow snarled.

"Demigods?" the man mused. "Ow, sweetie, I wouldn't point that there."

I pulled out the flashlight Willow gave me, just in case. I glanced back, making sure I didn't see any enemies.

"Who. Are. You?" Willow said bitingly. Aughta girl.

"They call me Quintus," the man said. "Can I get up now?"

"Why are you in here?" Thalia snapped.

"Wow there, how many demigods are there? Unless you're a monster with a really attractive front," Quintus smirked. "Oh, and that boy too."

Thalia couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"Why are you here?" Willow demanded, pride seeping into her voice.

"I'm scouting," Quintus replied. "Trying to figure out the maze."

"Good luck with that, bud," Luke muttered. I thought I saw Quintus smirk.

"Why are you guys here?" Quintus asked.

"We ask the questions," I said gruffly.

"And I answer," Quintus said, "Obviously. Now it's your turn."

"We're here to scout too," Willow replied. "For different reasons."

"Who sent you?" Quintus asked.

"We sent ourselves," Thalia said shortly. "From our camp."

"Explain."

I glanced at Willow and shook my head.

"We're helping the Titans," Willow said, and I glared at her, "That's all we'll tell you."

"Can you get off now?" Quintus asked. Willow nodded, but motioned the group to slightly surround him.

Willow got off. I shined my light on him. He wore a pair of comfortable dress pants with a loose T-shirt. I thougth I saw a blob on his collarbone.

He had a sword on his belt.

Quintus wearily stared at us. "Be careful, kids. It's been seven hours."

He dove past us, leaving us dumbfounded. I felt him put something in my palm. I glanced at it, and it read: 7 hours, 3 minutes.

Willow stared at it, before grabbing the pen she had taken from Bob and grabbed the notebook in her bag. She jotted the time down.

"Let's rest," Willow said, and we collapsed. "I'll take first watch."

Luke and Thalia snuggled together on Thalia's thick fleece jacket, and Bob tucked himself on the wall with his jacket.

I was glad everyone had wore a coverup. Willow, looking exhuasted slumped on the wall. She wore long boyfriend jeans and a loose armor coverup.

It was strong enough to be armor, but not so bulky. I admired her fashion sense.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. She looked so tired. I was glad she had taken the lead; Luke had enough on his back already.

"I'll be fine," Willow grinned tiredly. "I brought some caffiene. I'll just drink it with my water."

"You know, you're doing great," I smiled, one of those gushy-Percy-moments coming out. "You have natural leadership skills."

"I try," Willow whispered. "Go to sleep, Perseus. Before I knock you out." I could still hear the weary pride in her voice.

I grabbed my jacket and draped it over my body and felt sleep coming over me.

 **LINE BREAK OR ELSE.**

"Get up guys," a voice exclaimed.

I rubbed my eyes groggily, and saw Willow glaring at me.

"UP AND AT 'EM!" Willow screeched.

Willow tossed me something plastic, and I thought I saw Dora, the Mexican explorer in my face. I bolted up, and saw a plastic Dora cup in my face.

"Dora?" I asked, still not fully awake.

"I grabbed the first things I saw," Willow said, grimacing slightly, "I used to babysit the young monsters."

There was a bottle of water in front of me, and Willow said, "Don't drink it all. Drink a fourth of it. Use the cup, _no lips_."

I poured the water into the "Dora cup" and Willow handed me half of a granola bar. I chowed it down, savoring every bite.

I tasted berries, oats, and grains. It was chewy and sticky, just what I needed for a healthy breakfast. Thalia was just waking up with Luke, and Bob was already awake.

"We need to keep our food supple safe," Willow barked, and I knew the caffiene had worked. "You guys slept for five hours. We need to move and find the camp. Look out for Dedalus marks in the walls."

"Who died and made you the leader?" Bob grumbled.

"Who lived and annoyed my butt off?" Willow retorted snarkily. Maybe the caffiene wasn't enough.

"Uh, guys," Luke said warningly.

"Let's just move," Thalia said firmly, as she took a bite from her granola bar.

We got up and began wandering through the maze.

"Hey," a voice whispered as we immediately stopped, "Over here!"

We whirled around to find a ghost, a spirit heading towards us. He wore old school robe that only kings wear and he had a crown.

"Who are you?" Thali asked defensively as we all took out our weapons.

"Put them down," he said, raising his eyebrows, "I am just here to talk."

He sighed when he saw the weapons still up.

"Fine, do as you wish," he replied, "I am Minos, king of Crete."

We narrowed our eyes.

"Relax, I am actually trying to help," he explained, "I am for Kronos and we have been talking and I may be of use. This labyrinth is acutally mine and I can help you guide through this maze for a price, although the price won't be large."

"We're listening," I said as I stepped forward.

"Ah, Kronos' host," Minos told me, "Kronos has told me a lot, I mean a lot about you. You don't look like much, but I guess you'll have to do."

I rolled my eyes. Why do people keep on sayint that?

"Anways, I jsut want the soul of that Quintus," Minos replied distastefully.

"Quintus? Why Quintus?" Thalia asked.

"He is my mortal enemy," Minos explained, "He is actually Daedalus. It's his fifth body. _Bah_."

"Alright," I said. "Deal."

"A soul for a soul. If I have Dedalus, I'll give you safe passage in the labyrinth. No one will get lost. No one will fall into madness, but the dangers of the labyrinth, it will be up to you to face and conquer," Minos said.

We nodded in agreement.

"Wow, we all agreed!" I stated the obvious, "Well, that's a first."

The rest nodded. I was happy that our teamwork was getting somewhere.

"Great, let me help you with my part of the deal," Minos told us as he snapped his fingers.

The labyrinth seemed to light up and I began to see the walls and all the writhing passages, stairways, and vacant black spaces.

"Hey thanks," I thanked, but Minos was nowhere to be found.

"That was interesting?" Luke said, but it came out as a question.

"Let's go," I grumbled as I stumbled upon a huge door, "I smell danger."

"Well then, let's go a different path," Willow replied.

I shook my head, "This is the correct path."

I swung open the door and I was met by a huge giant.

"Ah! Guests!" he exclaimed, "This will make my show more interesting! Step inside and prepare to fight each other to your deaths or I _will_ break you myself!"

Thalia, Willow, Luke, and Bob glared at me while I gulped. What have I gotten myself into?


	18. Let me introducemy brother

**Chapter 18: Let me introduce...my brother.**

* * *

"Good job Perseus," Willow snapped into my ear.

"Who are you?" Thalia demanded.

"I am Antaeus," the giant said proudly, before sniffing loudly, "A son of Poseidon?"

I tensed. "Don't tell me you are too."

"I am," the giant bellowed, laughing. "And you shall fight to amuse me."

"No way," Luke snapped.

The giant glared. "Then you shall die."

"Let us discuss this," Bob finalized, his face white. We huddled in a circle, and Thalia kicked my shin, and I smirked.

"We'll be fine," I said. "I mean, I'll distract him, you guys escape."

"No, he'll spot us," Bob argued. "We need to amuse him in some way..."

"We are _not_ fighting each other," Willow said fiercely. "We need to distract him in any _other_ way."

"Don't worry princess," I said wolfishly. She glared at me, but remembered she couldn't hurt me in any way.

"Focus guys," Bob snapped. "Anteus is a giant who forced people to wrestle with him whenever he spots travelers. He's much of a brawn no brain guy."

"Call the monsters over," Thalia suggested. "They can fight."

"How?" Willow demanded. "They're miles away."

"Hellhounds have great hearing," Luke said defensively.

"Don't tell me you have a whistle in your pocket," Willow said coldly. I grabbed her arm slightly.

"Cool it," I muttered.

Willow rolled her eyes and turned her back.

"I'll head out," Thalia said, "Keep the rope around me so I don't get caught."

Luke glanced warily at the giant and opened the door. Quickly, he grabbed Willow, and she cried out.

"If you leave, she'll be my amusement," Anteus growled. "I'll relish disembodying every member of her body. Let me start with the foot..."

Willow swallowed.

"Hurry up," I snapped, and Thalia walked out of the door and began yelling. It seemed fine and all, except Luke almost fell out of the door.

Yelling, I steadied him and pulled at the rope that held Thalia.

"What's going on?" I shouted.

"The ground flipped vertical," Luke informed loudly, tugging on the rope, hard.

Willow watched helplessly.

I hoped the giant didn't try to help us; he looked like her hadn't showered for years now.

I pulled with all my might, and Thalia burst out with fear written over her face. She bumped into Luke and we all toppled down.

"I hope the amusement comes quickly," Anteus sneered, and tossed Willow away like a ragdoll and she landed on the ground, rough.

We heard growls and yelling as we saw our army burst through. There were hellhounds, dracanae's, telekhines and more.

"Attack!" I yelled as the monsters started attacking Antaeus. He got thousands of scrapes and cuts as sand began spilling out of his wounds. Almost immediately, the earth began healing him as the cuts closed.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he snarled as he pounded his fists, destroying tons of our monsters. He began swiping away any monsters that dared to attack him as we saw our monsters steadily declining.

"Monsters, hold!" Luke ordered as the monsters reluctantly backed away, still snarling.

"Get your monsters under control," Anteus sneered. "Do that again and I swear I'll end you all."

"Here's your entertainment," Thalia snapped gruffly.

"Put on a show," Anteus retorted, "One wrong move and everyone will _die_."

"Hellhounds, come," Luke ordered. Two hellhounds came with snarling lips. "Telekhines."

The dogs ran up and growled.

"Fight," I ordered. "Winner will match the dracanae. Begin."

The hellhounds looked at me and I swear, they had the look that was telling me that what I was doing is wrong.

Willow was still on the floor, so I grabbed her and carried her to the edge of the wide floor. We all sat next to each other, nervous.

The battle of the hellhounds and the telekhines ended quickly; the hellhounds won and the dracnae stepped up.

"That was ok, but I don't want you to kill until I put my thumbs down!" he ordered, "I want this match to be long and I want entertainment so slow killing please!"

Anteus seemed okay with the battle, but I was still nervous about it. The dracnae slashed at the hellhound's mutt, and it whimpered, before snarling.

I glanced at Anteus, and he waved his hand.

The hellhound toppled the dracnae, and growled on top of the monster. The dog snapped at the monster, and Anteus put his thumbs down.

"Kill 'em," I said.

The hellhound ripped out the dracnae's throat and I winced.

"Good, good," Anteus laughed, "

And that was when the door bursted open. We turned and saw a half blood coming in followed by another.

"Who are you?!" Anteus bellowed.

One half blood gazed up and I blinked. It was a pale Asian dude with black hair and he wore an eyepatch over his eye. I gagged.

The boy glanced warily at the giant. "Ethan Nakamura. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Anteus," the giant said proudly, "Son of Gaea, and I can break you in a second. Well, that is unless you provide me entertainment."

A girl behind stepped up. She had long raven hair in a braid down her back, but it was swung over her shoulder. Her eyes were sharp and she wore full armor.

"Entertainment?" the girl sneered. "My ass."

Anteus growled and grabbed a telekhine who tried to run off. "Here is a way I can kill someone who defies me. First, I rip the arms off, than the legs, then I take out the eyeballs, and I squish it's corpse."

What was left was a bloody telekhine body. I heard Bob swallowing his breakfast down.

"What do you want us to do?" Ethan snapped.

"Who is the girl?" Anteus demanded.

"My sister," Ethan said curtly. "Ella Nakamura."

"Great," Anteus laughed. "Ella, you shall fight the hellhound first."

"Try me," Ella snapped, drawing her bow and arrow.

The hellhound snarled and snapped it's jaws. They rounded each other, and Ella shot an arrow into the hellhound's flank.

It whimpered, and lunged at Ella. She flipped, but the hellhound quickly followed, biting her leg off. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. Ella screamed and tears fell out of her eyes. No matter how tough you are, a bite from a hellhound doesn't feel to great. I realized she was tough on the outisde, but on the inside...

She limped backwards, cautiously. The hellhound looked up at Anteus who put his thumbs down distastefully. The hellhound approached her, but I got in front of it.

"Heel," I commanded it as it whimpered.

"Jackson!" Anteus yelled as my friends shot me looks, Ethan, being grateful.

"Do you wish to die with her and your friends also?" he threatened.

Another hard decision I had to make.

"Hey," Ella managed to say, "Continue the games. My life is almost gone. Just let the hellhound kill me. Maybe I'll find peace in the Underworld."

"I'm sorry for sentencing you to a horrible fate," I apologized.

"If my brother gets angry and when he gets angry, he doesn't think straight," Ella explained, "Tell him about Nemesis and about sacrifice. This shall help you a lot, and please do me one favor."

I nodded.

"Nemesis told me that with my sacrifice and Ethan's," she said, her breath becoming shallower with each breath, "We will change the world. I think I know what it is. In the end, all the unclaimed. Minor gods...unclaimed...save...betrayed..."

By this time, blood loss had taken its toll. I knew she was seconds from death and there was no way I'd let her die from blood loss.

"I promise," I promised, "On the Styx."

The thunder boomed as she smiled at me.

"Thank you," she sighed as she sank into unconsciousness. I still saw her breathe softly.

I felt everyone's gaze at me. I knew I was going to regret this. I slid to the right, leaving Ella vulnerable. The hellhound approached and ripped her throat out as her corpse lay on the floor.

"No!" Ethan yelled at the hellhound.

I saw Ethan bitterly wiping his tears and Willow was screaming.

"This is inhumane!" Willow shouted. "You sick bastard! Percy, why the fuck did you do that?!"

"Willow, calm down," I said quietly. Willow had a few tears streaming down her face, and Thalia had her lips pressed together.

She collapsed and I steadied her.

"Now that is what I'm talking about," Anteus said with pleasure. "Nakamura, face off with the hellhound who killed your sister although one more interferance, I will kill all of you without hesitation."

Ethan trembled with rage and drew his black sword. He quickly lunged at the hellhound and stabbed its gut.

It whimpered, and charged Ethan. He sidestepped, and the hellhound was about to use the same move it had used on Ella, but Ethan maneuvered his sword so the sword went into the hellhound's eye.

"I want longer battles!" Anteus roared. "If I put my thumbs up, don't kill it. If I put it down, kill it!"

"Telekhine, you're next," I said quietly, and its eyes widened as it flopped to the arena.

The battle took quite a while. The telekhine, too afraid to die, kept on running around. Ethan, however, was quick, but the telekhine was smart.

It stayed still before running off into amazing speed.

"Percy, is this humane?" Thalia demanded.

"It's not," I agreed, "but we need to."

Willow sighed loudly.

Anteus made a sound at the back of his throat. Ethan glanced at him, and he put his thumbs down.

Ethan snarled. The telkhine stood still, and Ethan faked running to it. The telkhine ran and Ethan came the other way around and finished the telkhine.

"Hah, classic!" the giant laughed. The door burst open and we all glanced at it.

It was Bianca, with Nico, Annabeth, and...Rachel Elizabeth Dare?

"Rachel?" I demanded. The redhead glanced at me before squeaking under the giant's glare.

"Ah!" Anteus sniggered, "It just gets better. You shall provide for me entertainment. If not, you all die."

"Percy?" Bianca said in a small voice. I glared at her and she shrunk back. Part of me was so glad to see her.

"Let Nakamura fight the monsters, and the winner shall battle the half-bloods," Anteus said.

"How about letting Nakamura battle the halfbloods?" Thalia asked, smiling sickly, "More the better, am I right?"

I seethed as I realized Thalia's plan. But it was better than Thalia pummeling Bianca. I grabbed Willow's arm anxiously.

"Brilliant," Anteus gloated. "But first, you half-bloods must fight the monsters for my amusement. You, the scrawny one, boy, you shall fight first. Explain to them the rules."

He leered at Nico and Willow's eyebrows flitted.

"Thumbs down, kill 'em. Thumbs up, don't kill 'em," Willow said simply. "Begin."

"That's not fair!" Bianca blurted. "You can't make a little boy like him-"

"Shut up!" Anteus yelled, and grabbed Bianca, who looked like a stick in his fingers. "Monsters, seize them!"

The hellhounds stared confusedly, but rams Annabeth off her feet and the dracnae gagged and bound her.

"Let the battle commence!" Anteus bellowed.

Nico glanced nervously at Bianca and drew this sword. He looked so pathetic like that; he was skinny and barely could raise the sword.

I motioned Rachel over, and I saw fear written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I think what's more important is why the hell is a giant standing right there?" Rachel squeaked. Annabeth and Bianca came to us and Willow and Thalia stepped forward.

"His name is Anteus," I told her quietly, "He likes deaths for amusement."

"Percy," Bianca said again, and I ignored her.

"Percy," Annabeth also said, but more sternly as I looked at her right in the eye.

I saw Thalia whisper something to Bianca, and her face turned white as I sheet. I glanced at her in disgust and rolled my eyes.

She seemed hurt but I didn't care.

"Don't talk to him, bitch," Willow spat.

I internally winced. Bianca didn't deserve that. I couldn't stay mad at her for a long time. Damn loyalty.

Bianca stared down at the floor and watched Nico fight. He did fight pretty decently; he killed the hellhound in ten minutes.

He only recieved a few scratches. The dracanae stepped up and sneered at Nico. He glanced at Bianca, and she shouted cheers to him. I rolled my eyes.

The dracnae cut Nico's face pretty badly, but Nico beheaded the monster. Bianca beamed at him, and motioned him over, but Anteus snapped.

"No, he'll battle the half-blood now," Anteus growled.

"What?!" Bianca cried. "He's just-"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Do you want us all killed?" Her eyes were murderous.

"Don't tell me what to do," Bianca snapped.

"You did pretty well listening to Artemis whens she ordered you to _kill_ me," I retorted, and I knew I had hit my target.

"Percy," she said.

"Don't say my name," I said, at the same time Luke said, "Don't say his name."

 _Say my name. Please._ Was the thought I had inside.

She was caught in the crossfire. Rachel stared at me in confusion, but I didn't bother explaining to her.

Nico and Ethan circled each other in the arena. They were both deadly opponents. They lunged at slashed and aimed for each other's throat, before Nico's lucky dive had Ethan sprawled on the floor.

"Kill him," Anteus ordered.

Nico trembled, before offering a hand up. Ethan said something, but Nico shook his head and lugged Ethan up.

"I won't kill him," Nico snapped.

"You defy my orders?" Anteus yelled, "Oh, I'll show you what will happen is you disobey me."

Ethan stumbled out of the arena and Anteus lunged at Nico. Nico sidestepped and the battle commenced.

Luke held Bianca back; this was probably the payback she deserved. Watching her brother die.

 _She doesn't deserve this shit Percy._ My mind spoke. _She was in shock. You have to forgive her._

"Nico, he's the son of Gaea! You need too-" Bob covered Annabeth's mouth.

"Don't you dare, _sister,_ " Bob spat.

Nico stood there for a moment, confused.

He seemed to have figured it out, but I couldn't. When Anteus lunged at Nico, a burst of skeletons erupted and they held Anteus up.

Anteus roared, "YOU DARE?!"

Anteus tried struggling, but the skeletons wouldn't let go. Their grip was too strong. I was happy. I can't believe I couldn't figure that out. If Anteus died, it would help us also.

Nico slashed at Anteus, right and left, and ichor fell onto the floor. He was like a whirlwind, and Anteus dropped with his eyes closed.

There was golden liquid everywhere.

"Nico!" Bianca cried, running to Nico and hugging him. "I'm so proud of you!"

He looked smothered.

I motioned for my crew. "Kill them all! But spare Bianca!"

"And Rachel, and Annabeth, and Nico," I whispered to myself.

No matter how much they hurt me, Rachel didn't deserve to die. Annabeth...I forgived her, although it was still too hard and Nico was the baby brother of my possibly new wife...woah, where'd that come from?

We charged, but Nico took something out and blew something shrill as it bursted.

"What was that supposed to do?" Luke laughed.

I winced and Willow dropped to the floor. A huge, monstrous hellhound bounded in. It was as huge as a Sherman tank and that is saying something.

"Mrs. O Leary!" Bianca yelled.

Mrs. O Leary? The hellhound began lunging at the monsters. Kelli yelled as she was swiped away. Bianca, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, and Ethan started running, but there was no way in Tartarus I would let that happen. I took out Hellfire and aimed it straight at Rachel's thighs. She screamed in terror as she fell to the floor, whimpering. The others were to busy to notice.

Exactly what happened to me when I tried to escape on the centaur. We approached her as she was shaking and we grinned at each other. This was going to be fun.


	19. The Transfiguration is Complete

**Sorry for this no warning hiatus guys. I guess I just lost faith in the story, but now I'm back. Sorry guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Transfiguration is Complete**

* * *

There was Rachel on the floor, bleeding.

"P-Percy?" she asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Hey Rachel," I told her.

"W-what happened?" she whimpered grasping her thigh which was still bleeding.

"Your so called friends abandonded you," I told her, looking at her green eyes.

"Bianca, Nico, Annabeth, and Tyson," she muttered softly, cradling her wound.

"Typical," I muttered, "Who's Tyson?

"He's a cyclopes," Rachel grunted, "Will you please help me fix this wound?"

"Well, I could let you bleed out and just leave you here…..after I crush your legs of course," I grin as Rachel looked at me horrified.

Willow and Thalia shot me a dirty look while Bob and Luke stood silent.

"Or," Willow interrupted, still glaring at me, "We could spare her because she will be of use and possibly you will fall for her and forget about Bianca."

My eye twitched as I glared at Willow.

"Not happening," I replied to her.

Thalia came up next to Willow, "Don't worry, we will make it happen."

Rachel was groaning as the pool of blood grew larger.

"Let's help her," Willow said as they went to Rachel and patched her wound up.

I looked at the dead body of Anteus and Ella Nakamura. I picked up Ella and threw her corpse off to the side. Willow glared at me for the major disrespect, but I shrugged it off. I heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the arena and we saw Ethan Nakamura running to us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he glared at me furiously.

"That is none of your damn business," he hissed.

I kept my cool and it took my willpower not to rip him apart.

"Is it not?" I whispered, "Listen buddy, I'm not in the best of the mood right now, so I suggest….."

He smacked me in the face hard, but I hardly flinched. He grabbed his hand in pain. I willed the water to grab him by the throat as he was levitated 3 feet in the air.

"Percy!" Thalia said to me.

I turned to her and immeidately lost all concentration of my anger as he fell down, gasping for air. He landed next to his sister and he looked at her with deep pain.

"What happened?" Willow demanded as she strode up to me.

"Lost control of my anger," I admitted as she sighed.

"You killed Ella!" Ethan screamed at me. I looked at him in the eye.

"She told me to tell you about sacrifice and Nemesis," I told Ethan calmly as his eyes grew wide and he began breathing heavily.

"Nemesis," Ethan growled as he dropped to his knees, "As if my eye wasn't enough!"

I walked up to him and rest my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, but it wasn't anger. It was pain.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I acted," he said, "If I had known Nemesis was this big of a….I wouldn't have."

"It's ok," I told him, "All you have to do is renounce the gods."

He looked up at me and said, "I'll do it.  
" _Jackson,"_ I heard Kronos' voice whisper to me, " _I will lead you to my sarcophagus. Bring Nakamura with you!"_

"Follow me Ethan," I said to him as he nodded as I raced outta there.

I knew which way to go. I went through every maze, every twist, every turn without any trouble. After what seemed like hours, I ended up in this humongous room with a sarcophagus right in the middle and 2 telekhines waiting with something covered in a white sheet.

"You have come!" a telekhine said, "We've been waiting, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Kronos."

I greeted them also.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked them as they grinned and opened the coffin.

"Lay in here," they commanded as I took a breath. Ethan looked at me nervously as I felt giddy all around.

I looked all around me. After this, my life would change, it would be completely different. There would be no turning back. I lay in the sarcophagus as the telekhines closed the door.

"Renounce the gods," I heard the telekhines order as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I was in Tartarus where I saw a figure.

"You've come," the figure said to me, making me shiver.

"Kronos," I said as I saw a smile.

"Yes," he replied as he came forward.

"Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, the retriever of Zeus' master bolt," he said, "finder of the Golden Fleece, and many more achievements. I am impressed, not considering the fact that you wouldn't kill that Hades spawn."

I opened my mouth, but he interrupted me.

"There is no excuse," he said, "I know a little about love. After all, I had Rhea, didn't I? You must not let love get in the way for this war."

"What if I were to not love her, but I wanted her after the war?" I asked.

Kronos laughed, "I'm afraid that is not possible. After all, she is working for the gods, isn't she? I'm afraid she might be killed."

"She's like a mage," Kronos told me, "No firepower in hand to hand combat. All she does is summon the dead and use the bow and arrow. Anyways, not to get off topic, are you ready for this Perseus? You will have full control of your body, but you MUST do what I ask you. Am I clear?"

I nod.

"Excellent," he said, "Now look into my eye."

He had enticing gold eyes and I started drifting away. I felt another presence enter my body. It was warm, smooth, and peaceful. I breathing became shallow as I felt my soul merge with another and it all became calm. I saw Mt. Olympus in all its magnificence. I saw the gods in full regalia and the demigods in their full armor, preparing their weapons against us. I felt like I was in control. With a wave of my hands, Olympus was burning. The gods were in chains. The demigods were dead in the most gruesome ways possible, but I loved the scene in front of me.

"You are my true champion," said an ancient voice, "A champion who's fate isn't controlled by the fates. You create your own destiny, your own story. Make this lifetime be worth all eternity."

"The transfiguration has been complete," Kronos' voice whispered to me, "Awake Jackson, you have visitors."

I lifted of the coffin. I felt like a newborn baby born into this world. As I exited out, I was greeted by Ethan and the telkehines.

"M-master," the telekhines bowed as Ethan did too trembling.

"Rise," Kronos and I said. Kronos' voice and my voice was mixed. I felt more powerful.

"Jackson," Kronos whispered to me, "You know have control over time. Don't use too much though as it will weaken you. Your stamina has improved as does your control over water. Now, obtain our weapon!"  
I saw a telekhine kneeling, scythe in hand as I retrieved it. Power coursed through me and I felt new and alive.

"Oh yeah," I laughed as I heard a yell.

I immediately looked over to my right to see Bianca, Nico, Annabeth, Rachel, Willow, Thalia, Luke, and Bob run to me. They gasped as they stared at me.

"P-Percy?" Bianca asked, breaking the silence.

"Hello love," I replied, a mixture of Kronos and my voice.

I swear Bianca blushed when I said that.

"What happened to you?" she asked as I stared at her. She flinched.

"Your eyes," she said as she began to caress my face. Kronos was silent for some reason, but an arrow embedded itself on Bianca's shoulder as she yelled in pain. I saw Thalia glowering.

"You little bitch," she said, "I still don't forgive you for what you've done."

Bianca wisely didn't say anything as she backed away from me, clutching her shoulders. I could feel Nico glaring heavily at Thalia as Luke glared back at Nico. A fight would start if I didn't stop it.

"Looks I did something really stupid," I said in hopes to ease the tension.

"No duh Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth commented, " Why would you do this? No one in here wants to destroy you, but the gods are set on it."

"Meh," I replied, "I'd like to see them try. You know what I'd like? If all of us survived and we just lived a happy life without any gods. It would be so much better."

"No kidding," Luke said, "Past actions can be forgiven. I would forgive Bianca, but the fact that she is working for the gods, I just can't. Same with you Annabeth and Nico."

Said people looked down.

"Hush!" Willow said as we were all silent.

We all heard footsteps as the door was knocked down by Daedelus and a couple of demigods.

"Who are you people?" Bob asked.

"We were sent in to investigate," a demigod said, "I convinced the others that Bianca, Annabeth, and Nico were incompetent fools that couldn't handle the job. I see you were having a reunion and we are here to end it."

"Massacre every single one of them," Kronos told me, "No mercy. Show me….how violent you can get."

I smiled.

"And who may you be?" I asked him.

"You disgraced our father Fuckson," he replied, "I will personally end you. I am Bruce, a son of Ares and these are Ares' other sons as well." There were 4 more male demigods.

"Hmmm, not a single brains in sight of this operation," I mused, "Your expedition is destined to fail because you lack tactical sense."

His face grew into a shade of purple as he motioned the others.

"Let's get him," he said as the others nodded and formed a phalanx, "No mercy!"

Stupid fools. I saw everyone else getting out their weapons and I smiled inwardly when I saw Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth involuntarily do the same. Even Rachel got out a hairbrush….

Those idiot sons of Ares didn't catch that.

"I got this guys," I told them and took out the scythe. Hellfire was in my right hand and the scythe was in my left.

The others reluctantly withdrew their weapons. My gold-green eyes shifted to pure gold crescent shaped pupils as I felt the power of Kronos in me. They charged me, yelling. Those idiots. I mean, I had the protection of the River Styx as well as power over time and water and they expect to beat me? Talk about no brains whatsoever. No brains…..hmm. I extended my hands as their charge died down to a complete slow motion charge. Immediately, I felt a hard hit on my energy, draining me out almost instantly. I wasted no time.

I swung my scythe and approached them. There was fear in their eyes as they knew their inevitable fate. The scythe tore up an Ares boy into pieces as his intestines began sliding out and his brain was cut up into millions of pieces. I released the control over time and charged. I hacked one with my sword. Another struck me, but his weapon bounced off harmlessly. I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed him mercilessly. His face turned so red as his eyes lolled behind his head and his face burst apart like a melon bursting when you have rubber bands tightened around them. 2 down, 3 more to go.

I willed the water to come in a quick wave as they were seperated from each other. I grabbed one and shoved Hellfire into his right eye. He clawed at his eye while screaming in pain. I kneed him in the balls as he fell down on his knees. I took out Hellfire and shoved it in his left eye as he went down.

I tackled one down as he started flailing. I forced him in his abdomen as I tightened my grip on his head. I begin pulling and without much effort, dislodged his head from his neck.

I turned to Bruce and he recovered his shock pretty quickly.

"You little bitch!" he yelled, but I lunged at him.

"Tell that bitch of a god Ares that I can't wait to torture him for all eternity….oh wait, you won't be able to tell him because you will be dead," I said and called upon the water.

Water burst through this room getting him all wet. I made the water into a cube.

"How do you think drowning feels like?" I asked, "Let's find out!"

"No!" he yelled, but I didn't listen. I shoved him into the cube and hardened the edges so he wouldn't break free. He opened his eyes, fear evident in his eyes. He began struggling, pounding the edges of the prison, but nothing happened. He began struggling frantically and clutching his throat. I smiled.

Something in me was telling me I was too soft. That how I killed them were nowhere near hardcore. I frowned and dismissed the feelings for now. I decided to have some more fun. I steadily raised the temperature of the cube to make it boiling hot. The effects were instantaneous. I saw his skin grow very red as I released him a couple seconds after he stopped moving. He fell down to the ground and to make sure he was dead, I cut his head off and put it on a stick. I felt victorious until I saw the looks I was getting from everyone.

"What?" I asked.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry once again for not warning you about that hiatus. Sorry!**


	20. Another Chance for Redemption?

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Another chance for redemption?**

* * *

"No seriously," I told them, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Really Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked dumbfounded, "You just brutally murdered the Ares kids!"

"Pshh," I retorted, "Those guys had it coming. And unfortunately, this will be the fate for anyone who dares go against Kronos."

I saw Bianca, Nico, and Annabeth pale.

"What about Daedalus?" Willow asked as we turned to him.

He just looked at us, doing nothing.

"Oh Daedalus!" Annabeth greeted, "Thanks for the string you gave us?"

Luke stepped forward, "Woah, woah, woah, what string?"

"The string of Ariadne, you know, the string that allows us to navigate the maze?" Annabeth said to Luke.

"I don't think it will be much of a use now," Luke replied, "After all, Kronos has risen."

"Hmm oh yeah," Annabeth said, "So, is this it? Are you going to kill us now?"

We looked at each other and silently agreed.

"Well, you could rejoin us…." Bob mused, "Help us to take down the gods and then we will spare you."

"Nice try brother," Annabeth sighed, but shook her head, "That will not be a good idea."

"Why not _sister_?" Bob spat, "You do realize we could kill you in the blink of an eye, right?"

Annabeth took a step back. We were silent for a while before Bianca decided to speak.

"Percy," she said as I saw Thalia and Willow tense up.

I turned to her and she tackled me into a hug as Thalia and Willow reached for their weapons.

"Don't do that Bianca," I warned, "I wouldn't want Artemis to cut my balls off."

Bianca chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm not like those _other_ hunters."

"No offense Bianca, but we have to capture or kill you guys," I told her as she immediately tensed and brought out her weapons as did Annabeth and Nico.

"You guys are outnumbered, you know that right?" I asked, "So just surrender and we can start a new future together Bianca. Just you and me."

And Kronos…eugh.

Thalia and Willow made gagging noises as Annabeth and Rachel glared at Bianca. I was confused.

"Tempting, but no thanks," Bianca replied, "Not right now. As I said, after this war is over and assuming we are alive."

Thalia and Willow again made gagging noises as Annabeth and Rachel glared at Bianca once again. I sighed.

"Really guys?" I asked them as they didn't meet my eye.

"Bianca, before anything happens, I just want to do something," I told her as she looked at me questioningly.

Ok, now don't ask me what I was thinking. I had no idea whatsoever what made me pull this stunt. Don't judge me. I kissed her in the mouth. Her eyes widened, but she didn't do anything. She didn't kiss back, she didn't pull away. My heart was racing about 100 miles per hour as I finally pulled away. There were different reactions among everyone.

Let me go with the reactions that was the most bearable. Nico was first shocked, but as he met my eyes, I swear that little kid cracked a grin.

Luke, Bob, and Ethan had their mouths opening and closing like a fish. I had to look away for me to not die of laughter. See how I listed all the males first? It's because the reaction of others weren't pretty.

Thalia was sparking angrily as she growled, her hands crackling with energy. For once I feared Thalia. Willow was glaring daggers at Bianca, which was strange since she should've been glaring at me. Vines began wrapping around Bianca as she yelped and tried to cut through them.

"Willow, stop!" I commanded and she trained her glare on me.

I glared right back and she reluctantly got rid of the vine. Rachel and Annabeth were staring at me and Bianca in shock before glares began shooting my way. It was like that feeling when I got Annabeth mad and I wouldn't like what happened next. Rachel was pretty terrifying for a mortal. I was wondering why they were mad. And of course, being the Seaweed Brain I am, I didn't realize this for a long, long time.

Bianca was beet red which I kinda liked. She just backed away from me and refused to look and even talk to me, which was fine with me. Awkward silence enused. Damn, this has to stop. One thing I hate is awkward silences.

"Do we capture them now?" I asked as they looked at me.

Luke nodded. Immediately, we charged at them as Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and Rachel started running away. I didn't pay Rachel any mind. That was when all hell broke loose. Bianca turned to Nico.

"Nico! Help me!" Bianca said, "On 3! 1, 2, 3!"

They both clapped and immediately a huge jacked rock the size of a spire popped out of the ground levelling the whole place. I gave out a yell of frustration as I tried concentrating on slowing down time, but I couldn't.

"We have to get out of here, right now!" I yelled, "Follow me!"

I ran all the way to the entrance and began navigating the maze. I guided my team on where to go as the labyrinth started shaking. After a few minutes, I found the entrance I was looking for. We bursted out of there to see the Princess Andromeda docked, unharmed. I whooped for joy as I saw the Earth once again and I began kissing the ground. Well, not really, but you'd understand how happy I was to be once again at the surface, and not in the labyrinth.

"We finally made it out!" I told the others.

Thalia and Willow glared at me, while Luke, Bob, and Ethan also looked very happy.

"Why the fuck would you do that Jackson?!" Thalia asked as she held me by my collar, "You kissed Bianca! You kissed her!"

"Don't judge me, it was all hormones!" I replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Great, blame it on hormones. You could've at least controlled yourself!" Thalia fired back, "Jeez, your like our dads, so horny all the time."

I blushed.

"I didn't even bed her!" I exclaimed.

"But you would have if no one was there except you two!" she said and I didn't say anything and looked down on othe floor.

Thalia won this argument and she knew it.

"You do know that you guys have an extremely hard road ahead of you even if you get together," Thalia explained, "After all, she is the daughter of Hades and you are the son of Poseidon. 2 of the eldest gods and if arguments don't break this relationship down, I don't know what will. What I'm saying is there are many problems with your relationship. Arguments and differents sides are 2 of the major problems."

I sighed knowing she was right.

"At times I just wish I was a regular mortal," I told everyone, "No drama, no bullshit, and just peace for 90ish years without having to run away from monsters."

"I feel you," Willow included, "I don't know how much monsters I had to fight before I was taken it. Had many many close calls and a dark past."

Bob and Luke's face grew darker.

"Us too," they growled, "A dark past indeed."

I raised my eyebrow, but I decided not to question them.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Willow finally asked as I turned to her.

"Simple," I said, "Gather all our forces and lead a direct attack on Camp Half Blood where we will wipe out the camp and destroy everyone there."

"Everyone?" Thalia asked, her eyes gleaming as I sighed.

"Everyone except Bianca and Nico," I told them as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why didn't I see that coming?" Luke asked sarcastically.

I sighed, not wanting to get in this discussion.

"Should we head back in and preapre for our assault?" I asked everyone agreed and we all raced to the Princess Andromeda without looking back once.

As we raced in, I immediately went to my room and jumped on the bed, burying my face on my pillow. Home sweet home. I looked in the mirror and saw how I had changed. I had changed a lot. I looked more mature, more…..dangerous. My pupils which were once green, had changed to gold-green. I wanted to test something out. I tried focusing all the anger into me. I thought about past betrayals as I soon shook with anger. I looked in the mirror again and saw a scowl plastered on my face, and my pupils were more stronger gold than green. It was also shaped as Kronos' scythe.

I thought about the happy memories, the fun times I've had with my mother, my friends, and overall, my family. Peace flooded through me as all traces of anger was gone. I looked in the mirror again and saw my pupils full and round as the color green shone stronger than gold. I stared at the mirror in awe. I took out the scythe that was next to me. It wasn't at its original size, but when I grasped it, it grew to its full length. I felt the power of time flowing through me and it was like a mini sugar rush. It's a horrible analogy, but that is what it felt like. The weird thing was I couldn't feel Kronos' presence in me. I was sure that Kronos would assume full control of my body, but I guess that wasn't the case.

"Dinner!" I heard someone's voice yell as I raced downstairs.

"Hello Perseus," the chef greeted as I nodded.

I decided to try a trick on him. Holding the scythe, I tried to slow time down as I closed my eyes. I felt raw energy flow through me as I felt a quick rush of power pulse out of me. I opened my eyes and the chef was asking for my order in slow motion. I had to giggle. Sorry people. I saw the chef's expression slowly turn to confusion. Just at that moment, I felt weary as I fell down on my knee. The power immediately shut off as time resumed its normal pace. I felt sweat falling down as I struggled to get up.

"Percy!" I heard Willow say as she immediately raced over and helped me up, "You shouldn't use your powers too much! Your energy will drain!"

"Since when did you become a mother?" I weakly chuckled as she glared at me.

"Oh, so that's what I get for helping you?" she asked, "Your annoying sarcastic self? You're pathetic."

"OK Willow, is there a time where you won't start an insult fight with me?" I asked, "I will win every single one of those if no one interferes."

Willow smirked, "I would tone down that arrognace Jackson. No one, I mean no one can beat me."

"Bring it," I snarled as she smiled.

Just as I was about to throw the first insult, Luke and Bob approached us and pulled us apart.

"No. Not another damn argument," Bob muttered, "Come on guys."

I was still very weak and immediately after Luke released me, I fell down, my strength being abandonded."

"That's what you get," Bob sighed as he shook his head, "Look where jokes got you. On the floor, depleted of energy."

"Jokes are fun," Luke defended as he was the child of Hermes.

We had to roll our eyes.

"Just please, pour water on me. Like a gallon of water will be fine," I said as Luke got a bottle of water and poured it all over me.

Oh man, how can I describe this sensation? It felt pleasuring. I felt strength returning to me as it felt like I was injected with caffeine. I jumped in the air surprising everyone, while pumping my fists.

"That's what I'm talking about! Whooo!" I cheered as I felt more alive then ever, "Let's eat guys, I'm hungry. Chef, whip me up a burger with fries and some Pepsi, will you?"

He saluted at me as I returned to my seat to find Thalia seated, already eating.

"Enjoying dinner?" I asked as she silently nodded, "Hey are you ok?"

She wouldn't meet my eye, but she just nodded. I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Is it about the battle we're going to be in?" I softly whispered as she ignored me, "Don't worry, it will be all well, I promise."

She nodded as I sighed as a telekhine delivered my burger. I nodded in thanks as he walked away, the others joining me. This dinner, everyone was unusually silent as we all finished our meal in less then 10 minutes. Not a single conversation.

I glanced at everyone, but not a single one of them met my eye or others. I silently excused myself and went to bed. As I was walking, I couldn't help, but see around 20-30 halfbloods seated in one table. I had seen them before, but never had any conversation with any of them, which was kind of bad, since I would be leading them. All conversation stopped at their table as they looked at me with curiosity. I heard some whispers.

"There he is," one half blood said.

"He's absolutely gorgeous." At that, I blushed.

"He's Kronos' host?" I winced.

Other whispers I heard, but it wasn't that important. I approached their table as they all stopped eating.

"Hey guys," I greeted as they stared at me blankly, "Are you ready for tomorrow's battle?"

A couple nodded as others just ignored me and resumed their eating.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked as one of them glared at me.

"Do you want to know what's up?" he asked, "Knowing that we have a shitty leader who can't do anything for crap. You know, I knew you when you first entered camp when you were 12. I knew your loyalty would get in our way and it surely is jeopardizing our mission. I'm wondering why Lord Kronos would ever choose you. Seriously."

The others were silent as I stared at him. If I killed him, it would not be pretty. My pride was wounded, but I knew I would have to control my anger. I turned away and walked the other direction, earning some snickers.

"Some leader he is," I heard him say as I retreated to my room.

I breathed in and out so I wouldn't do anything rash. I wasn't known for my rash anger, and I wanted to keep it that way. I knew that as a leader, I would be faced with enemies, with resistance, even from my own crew. I didn't feel good so I decided to crash for the night.

The dreams came again. I was in Tartarus.

" _Enjoying yourself Jackson?" Kronos asked me._

" _Kind of," I replied._

" _I heard everything Jackson. I don't want your anger to control you. We will punish them later, but we will need everyone we can get," Kronos explained, "I was planning on attacking Camp Half Blood through the labyrinth tomorrow, but I figured we could go to a detour. You still need the blessing of Akhlys so you will be going to a detour tomorrow to get her blessing. I don't know much, but one thing I know, it will help you greatly. She is the personification of misery, sadness, and poison. Those tools can come in handy."_

" _Will it be easy?" I asked._

" _I do not know, but she will test you to your limits," Kronos said, "She will bend you, twist you, strain you, until you break. If you don't break, she will keep trying. You must not yield. When you wake up, you will be in another realm. In this realm, you will meet Akhlys and you must do your best. Do it for th fate of the Titans. Go to sleep. You will need all the sleep you can get."_

 _With that, I fell asleep._


	21. Akhlys

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Akhlys**

* * *

I woke up and found myself in this weird place. It was pitch black and the only sign of light was the light that shone around me.

"You have come at last," I heard a raspy voice as I looked around me. Nothing.

"You," I said, "I remember you from my dreams!"

She cackled as I whirled around, but I still couldn't find her.

"Indeed you are correct!" she answered, "Do you think you are worthy enough for my blessing?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"No," I replied, "I mean, what good is your blessing? What will I be able to do? Die of misery?"

She laughed again, "First of all, you will need my blessing to go on to the next being and my blessing will indeed help you! I am the personification of sadness, misery, and poision! For starters, you will have control over poison. With my blessing, you will be able to manipulate sadness and misery to make someone kill themselves. I will not bother explaining right now. First, you must pass my tests then when you are deemed worthy shall I explain."

She finally revealed herself and seeing her again made me almost want to regurgitate yesterday's dinner. That's how horrible she looked. She looks a victim of famine. She had sunken eyes and stringy gray hair that was matted to her hair. She has dust covering her, long nails dripping with blood, and bloody red clawed cheeks. I grimaced.

"Do you think I look disgusting?" she asked.

I nodded. "Who's your mother and father?"

I know, rude, but I wanted to know.

She laughed, "I am very old. Older then the Titans themselves! Older than Gaea! I am from the eternal night and Chaos!"

"Wait, Chaos? The creator of the universe Chaos?" I asked.

"Yes," she growled.

"Who's the eternal night?" I asked, "Where is he?"

She studied me, "Night! Night, not night. Night is the name of my mother, Nyx!"

I almost wanted to throw up.

"Chaos and Nyx are…..les-" I began, but she clawed at me, forcing me to jump back.

"You will treat them with respsect!" she foamed and frothed, "Lord or Lady Chaos and Lady Nyx! And Chaos has two forms. One a male and the other a female. He or she controls what form she wants to assume, but mostly, Chaos assumes his male form. It is a wonder why she exposed herself to you as a female."

I bit my tongue and nodded.

"Enough of me," Akhlys said, "Now it is time for your trials! Are you ready Jackson?"

I took out a Hellfire and nodded. She studied my sword.

"Hellfire," she growled, "You wield that blade?"

I nodded, "It's no different from Riptide though. Except, Kronos can talk to this."

She laughed, "You are Kronos' host?"

I nodded.

"Poor fool," she muttered as she cackled, "I can see it in your eyes, both literally and figuratively."

Thank the titans I listened to my english teacher.

"Back to the blade," Akhlys said, "This blade is the root of all evil! The seven deadly sins themselves were born from this blade. You have not realized the true potential of this blade. My blessing might help start this blade up. And being Kronos' host and having the scythe _and_ being the son of Poseidon, you are really powerful."

My chest swelled up, before deflating. I will not get an ego.

"Don't get an ego Percy Jackson," she spat, "At this state, you are nothing compared to other horrors. The primordials can rip you apart with a flick of their finger. The Styx won't protect you from this and there are many more, ah, personifications, titans, giants, that can rip you apart. As you slowly receive blessings and understand the use and worth of Hellfire, then…."

I just stared at her trying to take all this in, although it was really hard.

"Enough chit chat Jackson, prove to me that you need my blessing, that you are worthy enough!" she told me as she approached me with claws.

I raised Hellfire and with a yell, I stabbed her right in the chest. All she did was grimace and take a step back.

"Normally, I wouldn't be injured by any weapon, but Hellfire is an exception," she growled, "Now it's my turn."

Instead of lunging at me with her claws, she moved her hands in a strange manner as poison slowly started flowing on the ground and to me. I underestimated the poison's speed as a drop splashed onto my knees. I growled as pain flared all over my body. Thanks so much Styx.

"Why don't you yield?" she asked.

Immediately, I saw Bianca on the floor, almost dead, but still alive.

"P-percy," she said weakly as I glared at Akhlys.

"What is this?!" I asked.

"I am the protogenos of misery and sadness!" she roared as the poison changed courses to Bianca.

She yelled as poison engulfed her body. She was steaming and I could see flesh melting.

"Stop it right now!" I said to Akhlys who just cackled.

"Yield. I will end your life and that is when this will stop," she said.

"This isn't real," I muttered to myself, "This is just me looking at misery, at sadness."

It felt so real though. After Bianca "wasted" away, I saw my mom lying on the floor.

"M-mom?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Percy," she said while sobbing, "I'm so sorry. If I had just raised you better, then you wouldn't be like this! I'm sorry!"

Akhlys strode over.

"There is a solution to that problem," she said as she handed my mom a knife. The tip was tainted green. Poison.

"No mom!" I said, "Don't kill yourself! There is still a future ahead of you. Please!"

"It's all my fault my little baby," she said looking at me sadly. With no difficulty, she shoved the sword through her neck.

Her eye grew wide as she started coughing out blood. She too started steaming as she writhed around in pain, unable to make any noise. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down.

"You know where your Achilles spot is," Akhlys coughed, "Stab yourself with Hellfire. Feel the pain, feel the misery, but you will be finally free."

I looked at my mom in horror and that's when Akhlys struck. She raked me across the chest with her claws. I couldn't see any claw marks, but I felt the pain. It was horrible. I clutched my chest and hissed. She raked me across the face and I felt that too. I fell to the ground as my friends appeared around me. They were all half dead as they were crying blood and looked as bad as Akhlys.

They all clutched their throat and began calling my name, telling me to save them, but I couldn't do anything. I could only watch in horror and misery. I was weak, my friend were dying and I couldn't save them. I knew this was fake and I had to be strong, but I couldn't do anything. Something caught my eye. I looked to my right and next to Luke, I saw the 6 year old girl, the girl who called me master, the one who played with monsters. She was shown no mercy.

At this, I felt anger rise up in me. No one should be treated like that. She was only 6, she was still innocent, new to this life. I growled and got up. Although pain immediately engulfed me, I told it to fuck off and glared at Akhlys.

"You were just playing with me," I growled, "You wanted me to kill myself. I am worth more than that Akhlys and I want you to now it!"

I yelled in anger as the poison that was flowing on the ground levitated in the air, right on top of me. Akhlys had wide eyes as I flung it on her. I forced it up her nose and mouth. I wanted her to drown in her own poison. Tears and saliva trailed down her face. More water, great. She was drowning in her own water. She was in deep pain, but I loved it.

"Feel the pain Akhlys! Feel your own medicine!" I cackled like a maniac.

"S-stop!" she choked out with great difficulty.

I didn't stop. Her physical features grew worse and worse. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to injure her beyond repair. In a single yell, I peaked all my powers to the max. I got the results I wanted, but the injuries took their toll. I winced and dropped all control. Dead tired, I fell to my knees, breathing with great great difficulty.

Akhlys too was on the floor as she shakily got up.

"I am impressed," she finally said, "You are the only person who has survived. The others would kill themselves or I would kill them. Nice job. You are indeed worthy."

"You will finally give me the blessing?" I laughed weakly, still on the ground.

She strode over to me.

"Yes, I will," she replied, "Show me Hellfire."

I took out Hellfire as she touched it. The blade glowed a fiery green.

"I have enhanced your blade," she told me, "This blade, if it grazes someone, they will be faced with hallucinations. Hallucinations of their misery. Their world crumbling. Their friends and family dying mercilessly and it will drive them to the point of suicide. Be careful who you touch with this blade, although it won't work on higher beings. Demigods, mortals, anyone who aren't gods and above will be affected."

"Sweet," I muttered.

"I too will give you my blessing. Your control over poison will steadily develop as you….mature," she explained, "When your poison powers peak, you will be able to summon them out of nowhere. This poison will be like acid. It will slowly eat away their flesh. You will also be able to with some practice of course, form hallucinations like I did. It will show the others of their pain and misery although it will drain your energy completely. That is why I am saying to use your sword for now. You might also be wondering how you will train. That, I will guide you later. Make use of those powers for now. Your next mission will be to find Adephagia, the spirit of satiety and gluttony. Well, you won't have to find her, because she will find you like I did. Like me, she will test you."

"How can gluttony and satiety blessing help me?" I snorted as she looked at me.

"Do not underestimate her or her blessing," she told me, "That would be the greatest mistake. Wake up now Perseus, you must plan for your meeting with your friends at Camp."

With that, the whole world went up and down as I woke up.

I got up and realized the bed was covered with sweat. It's sweat, not piss in case you were wondering. I promise. I took out Hellfire and it still had the green aura around it.

"Thanks Akhlys," I whispered as I rose up and went downstairs for breakfast.

I saw Willow, Thalia, Bob, and Luke all seated, eating. They were talking and they seemed to be in a good mood. I ordered bacon, eggs over easy, and a glass of milk as I took a seat next to Luke.

"Morning," I greeted as they did the same.

"Sleep well Percy?" Luke asked.

"Meh," I replied, "Just enhanced my powers."

At that, Thalia and Willow snorted.

"How?" Bob asked.

"Well, I met with Akhlys in my dream and bested her trial," I said, "She enhanced hellfire and gave me some control over sadness and misery."

By this time, they were staring at me, so I sighed and explained to them everything that happened. They were dumbfounded and looked at me in pity and admiration.

"Wait, so if Hellfire _grazes_ someone, they fall into misery so they commit suicide?" Willow asked amazed.

"And you get control of poison and with enough training, you can summon it out of nowhere?" Thalia asked.

I nodded at both of their questions. Luke studied me.

"You look very different. You have a depressing aura around you although it's hardly noticeable," Luke told me.

"Percy! I was wondering if you can try some of that power," Thalia told me, "Can you try saying stuff like 'I am sad' or 'I am depressed' to change the mood here?"

"I'll give it a shot," I answered.

"Or you could say 'I'm a loner who has no friends,'" Willow smirked as I gave her a small smile.

"Speak for yourself Willow," I replied, "Who is your friend besides Luke, Thalia, and Bob?"

"You," she told me as I stared at her, "What?"

Immediately, I felt bad for asking her that question.

"Let me try," I said again softly as I closed my eyes, "I am depressed. I am sad. I am filled with misery."

I opened my eyes as nothing happened.

"What are you doing over there Fuckson?" the guy's voice rang out, "Being a retard?"

Snickers rang out. I breathed in and out.

"You can shut up!" Willow fired at him as he didn't respond.

"Jeez," Thalia replied, "What's up with them? Their table has been more riled up than I had seen them. Did you do anything to them Percy?"

"Actually, I just greeted them and asked if they were ready for the battle when he started insulting me about my loyalty," I answered.

"I would've pounded his face in," Willow growled, "Why didn't you?"

"I don't want to lose control of myself," I admitted, "Even I don't know the extent of my powers."

Bob nodded, "It could be really dangerous. Anyways, the reason why it didn't work was because you only spoke them. You weren't actually sad. Try thinking of the sad stuff, about the you know what."

I nodded and thought of Bianca's betrayal and how our love never may start. I thought about my friends and mom as they were suffering. I had to bite back tears. I opened my eyes and saw that the mood was changed.

"Percy," Thalia whispered, "Your face. Gosh, I feel so sad. I feel like this world has no purpose."

The others sighed and nodded.

"Do you guys have a mirror?" I asked as Willow nodded.

She handed me the mirror. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't do anything.

When I looked in the mirror, I gasped. I looked very different. My pupils were half green and half gold. I looked like the kind of person who had lost everything. Who faced misery all day long, who had no family and friends to support them. I looked like someone close to breaking, close to leaving this world forever.

I immediately thought about happy thoughts. I thought about the friends I had and the happy memories and the mood instantly lifted up. The aura of depression was gone and my eyes reverted back to greenish gold.

"That was depressing," Bob said, "Wow."

I nodded.

"Let's just not waste time here," I said, "We need a battle plan. Let's go to the strategy room and discuss everything there."

They nodded as we went to the meeting room.

"Jackson," Kronos spoke in my mind.

"Yep?" I replied.

"Let me do the talking. May I assume control of your body for one second while I lay out the plan?" Kronos asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You will be frozen in your conscience. You will be able to hear, but not do anything," Kronos replied, "I gave you freedom. I will give it once again after I'm done talking."

I nodded.

"Uh Percy?" Bob asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," I replied as I felt Kronos' spirit rising up.

I was numb all over as I lost control of my body.

"Excellent," I heard Kronos' voice, but this was only Kronos' voice. Mine wasn't in there.

"What have you done to Percy?!" Thalia asked.

"Relax, daughter of Zeus," Kronos replied, "I have temporarily taken over his body. And you would do best to watch that tone."

"Are you threatening me?" Thalia asked as I groaned inside.

"Thalia, please, stop," Luke whispered in her ears as she nodded stiffly.

"You will lead a majority of our forces down the labyrinth. They will be ready so we must not send all our forces down there. Start with the giants, then telekhines, then slowly add up," Kronos explained, "You guys must strike when they are in chaos. Although I can not guarantee that everyone will live, you must do it for my name. Leave no one alive."

Everyone was silent.

"Any questions?" Kronos asked.

"No master," Luke replied, "We understand your orders perfectly well."

I/Kronos nodded, "I will be watching everyone and you must not fail me. When Jackson regains his form, he will be out like a light. Just a warning."

I felt Kronos leave me and it felt very strange and I began shaking. I couldn't control the raw power as I was blasted back to consciousness. I blacked out.

Another dream. Seriously, I thought when I slept at night, dreams would come, but apparently not.

 _I was in a large room, similar to where I was tested by Akhlys. Oh great. I heard footsteps walking towards me and its thud shook the room._

" _Greetings!" a voice rang out and I looked over to my right. My jaw dropped._

 _I was face to face by a huge, extremely huge woman._

" _I am Adephagia!" she greeted, "The goddess and personification of gluttony and satiety!"_

 _I laughed at her name. Adephagaia. Phagia. Phag. Fag._

" _What are you laughing at young hero?" she asked as I closed my mouth and shook it, "Anyways, I will be seeing you after your battle at the pathetic camp, if you make it out alive. My test will only test your willpower and common sense. I will see you soon."_

She faded away as I regained consciousness. I was in my bed with Thalia, Willow, Luke, and bob surrounding me.

"Glad your ok Kelp Head," Thalia replied dryly.

"Let's go Percy!" Luke told me, slapping my shoulders, "We have a major battle on the way! Meet you in front of the mark!"

They left the room as I sighed and raced to the labyrinth.

"Are you ready for this Percy?" Luke asked as I nodded reluctantly, "Here goes nothing."

The labyrinth opened up as we entered and it closed with a bang.


End file.
